Pour l'honneur et surtout, pour l'amour
by lucie80
Summary: Lors d’un bal, la rumeur court que le célèbre Mouron Rouge vient d’être capturé. Sir Percy, piqué dans sa curiosité et poussé par son envie d’aventures -au désespoir de sa femme adorée Marguerite-, répond à l’appel.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour l'honneur et surtout, pour l'amour…**

Résumé : Lors d'un bal, la rumeur court que le célèbre Mouron Rouge vient d'être capturé. Sir Percy, piqué dans sa curiosité et poussé par son envie d'aventures -au désespoir de sa femme adorée Marguerite-, répond à l'appel. Note : Les citations en début de chapitre sont extraites des chansons des diverses comédies musicales "The Scarlet Pimpernel".

****

Chapitre I - D'amour, d'amour !

--

_There are rules we obey in society  
__You prefer to live calmly and quietly  
__but your heart wants to play  
__(Vivez)_

--

Angleterre, 1794.

Loin de l'horreur qui se déroulait sans relâche sur le beau territoire de France, soudain assoiffé du sang de sa propre noblesse, dans le tranquille royaume de Sa Majesté le Prince de Galles, chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Si de ce côté de la Manche l'agitation était de rigueur, c'était surtout parce que l'on se trouvait à la veille de l'époque des bals et autres événements mondains accompagnant l'arrivée de la belle saison. Et pour _la jeunesse dorée_ d'Angleterre, il y avait fort à faire. Il fallait planifier les agendas des sorties afin de ne manquer aucune représentation où il fallait être vu, rafraîchir et apprêter les demeures afin de pouvoir, dans la limite de la décence, recevoir les invités lors des bals. Mais aussi, il fallait faire tailler de nouvelles tenues, acheter de nouveaux équipages, dépoussiérer les lustres, astiquer l'argenterie et cirer les parquets.

Cela, bien que tout le monde sache déjà à Londres et dans les environs que cette saison comme les précédentes, les meilleures soirées se dérouleraient au Manoir Blakeney, que le gentleman le mieux habillé serait inévitablement Sir Percy et que la tendance de la mode féminine serait assurément lancée par son épouse, Lady Blakeney.

On était bien loin de percevoir les hurlements de la foule, qui s'élevaient à chaque fois que _Madame La Guillotine_ tranchait net le cours d'une existence.

Lord Anthony Dewhurst, en parfait gentilhomme anglais et accompli, dans le jardin de son splendide manoir, s'entraînait à l'art de l'escrime avec son ami et camarade d'aventure Lord Hastings. Avec de grands éclats de rire, les deux jeunes gens se remémoraient les bottes inventées aux dépends de leurs ennemis français, lors d'une de leurs missions effectuées sous le fleuron du Mouron Rouge.

Tous deux se demandaient quand Sir Percy, leur chef -qu'ils respectaient autant qu'ils l'adulaient- les appellerait pour une nouvelle aventure ?

Sir Andrew Ffoulkes, le second en commandement et dévoué au Mouron Rouge, en propriétaire terrien consciencieux, administrait avec ses maîtres d'œuvre les différents travaux à réaliser sur l'ensemble du domaine Ffoulkes. Ouvert et respecté, le jeune homme entretenait les meilleures relations avec ses employés. C'était non sans dire, sous l'œil affectueux et transi d'amour de sa femme chérie, Suzanne de Tournay de Basserive. La jeune épouse de Sir Andrew prenait le thé avec ses parents, en visite chez leur fille et leur gendre.

La Comtesse voulait savoir si sa fille songeait bientôt à donner un héritier à son mari et un petit-fils à ses parents ?

Armand St Just, le frère de Marguerite Blakeney, était lui confortablement assis au fond d'un des fauteuils moelleux d'un des théâtres du centre de Londres. Jeanne Lange, sa fiancée _(et il espérait bientôt Madame Armand St Just), _répétait un rôle. Une tragédie grecque qu'Armand se souvenait avoir vu jouée par sa sœur, à Paris. Les yeux écarquillés d'amour, le jeune français s'émerveillait devant le talent et la beauté de la jeune femme. En silence, il remerciait les anges d'avoir mit Jeanne sur sa route, sans jamais oublier un instant les heures sombres où il avait cru la perdre pour toujours. Heureusement Dieu, dans son immense bonté et son omniscience lui avait aussi donné un beau-frère tel que Blakeney.

_Mais le mérite-je seulement ? _Songeait-il.

Sa Majesté le prince de Galles, présidant comme à son habitude à la table de réunion dans son palais londonien recevait, depuis de longues heures ses différents ministres venus de part et d'autre du royaume. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes et pourtant, toute Altesse Royale qu'il était, cette partie de sa fonction l'ennuyait prodigieusement. A un moment, il étouffa un bâillement et laissant échapper un soupir d'ennui, il souhaita intérieurement que son ami Sir Percy soit là pour le divertir avec son humour et ses manières dégantées si caractéristiques.

Une fois ses devoirs de souverain accomplis, peut-être se rendrait-il chez son ami ?

Ainsi au Manoir Blakeney comme partout ailleurs en Angleterre, le calme et la tranquillité dominaient. Marguerite et Percy, amoureux comme aux premiers temps de leur union (si ce n'est plus), déambulaient main dans la main dans le somptueux jardin de leur propriété de Richmond, profitant des douceurs d'un après-midi d'été qui s'écoulait paresseusement. L'air était doux, des senteurs délicates de fleurs parfumées flottaient dans l'air ; les paroles étaient inutiles. Qu'il était loin _alors_ le temps de l'aventure, des sauvetages périlleux et les interminables heures d'attente chargées d'angoisse ! A un moment de leur promenade, Lady Blakeney s'arrêtait près d'un banc de pierre ombragé par les branches protectrices d'un arbre centenaire. Sir Percy, tel un amant torturé par la déesse de la beauté ayant prise sur son cœur et sur son âme, prenait place à ses pieds, posant sa tête blonde sur les genoux de celle qu'il adorait bien plus que sa vie. Parfois Marguerite déclamait des vers, tantôt dans sa langue natale, tantôt en anglais. Dans ses poèmes, on y parlait de saisons renouvelées, de soleil, de fleurs et de bonheur. Mais aussi de jeunesse et surtout d'amour. Et s'ils gardaient le silence, les yeux plongés dans l'âme de l'autre, les mains jointes, mari et femme se laissaient envoûter par le chant mélodieux des oiseaux du printemps. Distraitement, Marguerite enroulait les mèches blondes de la chevelure de Sir Percy autour de ses doigts… Qu'il était bon d'être amoureux et de se savoir totalement, complètement aimé en retour ! Et quand leurs lèvres se joignaient, c'était dans un baiser qui révélait plus que leur amour mutuel mais toute la passion émanant de leur être.

_Peut-on seulement imaginer être plus heureux qu'en ce moment ?_

A ce même moment, en cet instant de bonheur parfait qui semblait rejaillir sur tous les habitants d'Angleterre, dans un jardin anglais, Justine, une douce et belle jeune fille, s'apprêtait à donner une réponse à Matthew, son prétendant de longue haleine. De cette réponse dépendrait leur sort commun et les scellerait peut-être devant Dieu pour l'éternité.

La vie de Justine avait pourtant commencé sous le joug de la tristesse. D'abord le décès de sa mère, morte en couche et l'année suivante, son père, ne supportant toujours pas la perte de son épouse, avait trouvé un moyen d'en finir avec sa douleur et avait mis fin à ses jours par un beau matin, avec sa propre arme de chasse. Orpheline très tôt, Justine avait été recueillie et élevée par sa tante, Lady Eléonore de Roche, une femme autoritaire, au passé aussi mystérieux que semble-t-il, douloureux.

C'était seulement depuis peu que Justine avait atteint cet âge où les jeunes gens de bonne famille commencent à folâtrer autour des jeunes filles. Jouissant d'un rang et d'une fortune des plus considérables, la grande beauté de Justine faisait qu'elle s'était très vite retrouvée avec, à ses pieds, une foule de prétendants issus pour la plupart de familles très en vue dans la bonne société anglaise.

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'en ce jour, Matthew, l'unique fils de Lord Matthew, se tenait respectueusement devant son aimée, les yeux débordants d'amour et d'espérance. Il n'osait approcher trop de la jeune fille, de peur briser le rêve qui avait commencé un soir de bal, lorsque son regard s'était posé, pour la première fois, sur Justine.

Autour des deux jeunes gens, dans le jardin, les oiseaux chantaient des hymnes à la Nature. Et la légère brise de printemps donnait à l'atmosphère une odeur enivrante de paradis. Rien ne pouvait diminuer le côté parfait de cette journée, rien si ce n'est…

'Matthew, j'ai bien réfléchi.'

'Vous avez décidé d'une réponse ?'

'En effet.' Justine prit une longue inspiration, comme pour se donner un peu de ce courage qui fait si souvent défaut aux femmes. 'Ma réponse est non. Je ne vous épouserai pas.' Soudain la voix de Justine, d'une douceur comparable à celle des libellules était franche et dénuée d'hésitation, ce qui ne laissait place à aucune alternative.

'Mais… pourquoi ?' Le jeune homme luttait avec ses émotions pour faire des phrases de sens. 'Je croyais… je… enfin pourtant… j'ai cru entrevoir que dans votre cœur, vous nourrissiez les mêmes sentiments que moi.' La bouche de Matthew lui semblait sèche, les mots râpant douloureusement sa gorge.

Oubliant les manières, Justine saisit la main de Matthew, entremêlant ses petits doigts fins et tièdes avec les siens et de cela, augmentant d'autant plus la douleur du jeune homme.

'Pourquoi me demandez-vous, il y a bien une raison derrière cela. Car je ne saurais laisser le mensonge prendre part dans notre relation, je la respecte et la chérie trop pour cela. Oh mon cher Matthew, il faut bien que je vous dise tout. Que je vous livre les secrets de mon cœur, êtes-vous seulement prêts à les entendre, même si je sais que cela peut vous peiner ?'

'Oui !' Affirma-t-il.

En croisant le regard implorant de Matthew, Justine tourna la tête, regrettant soudain d'avoir posé sa question. En faisant mine d'observer le jardin, dans la beauté incomparable des fleurs, elle essaya de trouver un peu de ce courage qui fait que depuis que le monde est monde, le printemps revient toujours après l'hiver, encore plus beau, encore plus flamboyant dans la renaissance de toutes choses, animales et végétales.

'Mon cher ami, que je vous aime d'une profonde amitié depuis notre rencontre, ça j'en suis persuadée… vous l'êtes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?' Matthew acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. 'Mais pour ce qui est de l'amour, le vrai, je me sens encore trop enfant et pas assez femme pour en discerner les véritables affirmations…'

Matthew restait silencieux, tel un auditeur attentif, se contentant de presser tendrement la petite main de Justine dans la sienne. Il savait que non loin, Lady de Roche, la tante de Justine les observait d'un œil aussi bienveillant qu'autoritaire.

Ce que peut de personnes savait (ou se souvenait) à propos de Lady de Roche c'est qu'en son temps, elle avait été -elle aussi- l'une des plus charmantes créatures féminines dont le royaume d'Angleterre ait pu se parer. C'était donc normal que la plus charmante des jeunes filles soit courtisée par le plus charmant des gentilshommes de la cours du Royaume. Certes le beau prétendant provenait d'une famille de moyen rang mais son charme, sa beauté mêlée à son arrogance splendide ainsi qu'à son côté aventureux, avait fait que toute la population des jeunes filles prêtes à marier étaient passionnément éprises de lui. Evidemment, Lady de Roche avait été sous le charme. Comment seulement lutter face à celui qui représentait un amour passionnel, déchaîné et fou ? Mais pourquoi l'aimait-t-il, elle ? Il y avait d'autres jeunes filles plus riches qu'elle et bien plus belle ! Lady de Roche n'arrivait pas à comprendre, si ce n'était pas cela l'amour, le vrai. Poussée par sa famille et celle du prétendant, Lady de Roche avait donc relégué au fond d'elle ce sentiment d'incertitude. Rapidement après la première proposition de fiançailles, le mariage prochain avait été proclamé.

On en était seulement à quelques jours du mariage, alors que les invités avaient déjà fait le voyage depuis de lointaines destinations que Lady de Roche apprenait que son prétendant était subitement parti à l'étranger. Le bel amoureux avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Plus tard on avait entendu que, soudain prit d'amour fou, il avait épousé une princesse de haut rang d'un de ces pays dont on ne parle que dans les romans d'aventures. D'autres rumeurs disaient qu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur et avait attenté à ses jours, avec succès. Cette expérience, outre la honte et le chagrin qui avait submergé la jeune fille, avait aigri Lady de Roche, la rendant hermétique et dure avec toutes les choses concernant l'amour.

Et c'est dans cet esprit, que la délicate Justine avait été élevée.

'Vous savez que j'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'étais encore un bébé et c'est ma tante qui m'a élevée depuis' dit-elle, plongeant ses beaux yeux innocents dans le regard du jeune homme. 'En femme de raison et que j'admire et écoute plus que personne, elle m'a toujours dit que je devais décider définitivement mon cœur que s'il bat pour le vrai amour, celui de la confiance et de l'honneur et de ne pas me laisser aller à quelques élans de mon cœur.'

'Mais seul le temps peut prouver ce genre d'amour' remarqua Matthew, trouvant là peut-être un moyen de faire revenir la jeune fille sur sa décision.

'Vous le pensez réellement ?'

Et ce fût son cœur qui répondit cette fois. 'Oui !'

'Mais la passion ? L'amour, celui qui bouleverse et transporte ? Ne serait-il pas bon de le vivre, même une fois ?'

'Croyez-vous réellement qu'un tel amour, comme vous le décrivez, puisse exister ?'

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir empreint d'espoir. 'Oh oui je sais qu'il existe ! Tout le monde parle de lui et de ses nombreux exploits et à part son surnom, personne ne connaît son véritable nom !'

'Qui est-ce ?'

'C'est le Mouron Rouge !'

Matthew laissa échapper un rire comme si soudain la tension de ces dernières heures s'était envolée. 'Mais voyons Justine, personne n'est vraiment sûr de son existence... J'ai même entendu dire qu'un seul homme tel que lui n'existerait pas, mais que ce serait un groupe d'hommes, plusieurs dizaines, qui agiraient en son nom.'

'Mais si, il est réel Matthew ! Louise de Croissy, tout juste arrivée de France avec son petit garçon, m'a affirmé l'avoir rencontré. Il est si courageux, tous ces dangers qu'il court en permanence pour sauver ces pauvres gens. Quand je pense à tous ceux qui sont en danger à Paris et moi que fais-je, je pense à des choses aussi frivoles que l'amour…'

'Mais que pourrait-on bien faire, nous autres Anglais, contre un pays qui assassine son peuple au nom de l'égalité ?'

'Mais alors que nous sommes en train de parler, le Mouron Rouge lui agit !'

La passion était telle dans les paroles de la jeune fille que Matthew se sentit à son tour emporté. 'Justine, que voulez-vous de moi ? Dites-moi, n'importe quel soit votre vœu, j'obéirai.'

Dans les yeux d'amoureux malheureux de Matthew, Justine lu que si elle souhaitait qu'il parte, il obéirait effectivement.

'Promettez de retirer cet amour de votre cœur.'

'Mais comment Justine ? Ce serait plus simple d'enlever le soleil d'une journée d'été, de retirer les plumes aux oiseaux ou le vent aux voiles des bateaux que d'enlever mon amour pour vous de mon cœur !'

La jeune fille sourit. Et dans son sourire il y avait toutes les promesses d'espoir qu'un prétendant peut espérer. 'Mon amitié ne vous suffirait-elle pas ?'

'Oh Justine, ma douce et tendre, je sais que ces mots peuvent choquer votre oreille, mais je vous si je vous veux comme amie, je vous désire autant comme femme, comme mon épouse et la mère de mes enfants. Ne pensez-vous pas que votre cœur pourrait, si nous laissons du temps au temps, changer d'inclination ?'

Si Justine ne fût choquée plus que cela à cette révélation franche, ce furent les yeux de Matthew qui la transperçaient –la brûlant d'amour et de passion- qui lui firent détourner les yeux. 'Peut-être pouvez-vous vivre dans l'espoir Matthew, je suis humaine et ne puis prédire l'avenir.'

'Oh Justine si vous saviez comme vos paroles me sont chères !' Respectueusement, il embrassa le bout des doits de la jeune fille.

'Mais comment en être seulement sûre ?' Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

'Laissez-vous le temps de vous amadouer à cette pensée.'

'J'essayerais !'

Et ce fût sur ces mots que la jeune fille s'en était allée, quittant le jardin et laissant derrière elle son soupirant, peut-être pas aussi satisfait qu'il croyait devenir en venant, mais rempli d'espoir. Il était prêt à chanter sa joie.

_Rien n'était perdu ! _

En s'éloignant de la demeure, Matthew se remit soudain à repenser au dernier bal, alors qu'en dansant un menuet avec Justine, il entrevoyait déjà un futur commun. L'aimer, vieillir à ses côtés, élever leurs enfants… Il se souvint même d'un moment du bal (c'était juste après l'arrivée tardive mais remarquée de Sir Percy et Lady Blakeney), dans l'un des salons, on avait raconté une histoire ou plutôt un récit fabuleux, sur le Mouron Rouge ce héros national, qui faisait tourner la tête des femmes et jalouser les hommes sous cape. Sir Percy, le dandy au rire aussi nigaud que le plus populaire d'Angleterre, avait immédiatement maugréé sur la popularité envahissante du Mouron Rouge, enfin, jusqu'à ce que les dames lui interdisent de reprendre la parole si c'était pour critiquer leur héros. Un ordre auquel il avait obéit, bien évidemment.

A son côté, Lady Blakeney, sa superbe et intelligente épouse, avait gardé le silence, affichant (et cela, à la grande incompréhension de tous depuis des mois) un regard brillant d'amour et de passion. A ce souvenir, le cœur de Matthew se serra et il soupira d'envie. Si seulement il pouvait lire autant d'amour et de passion dans les yeux de Justine !

_Si seulement !_

Et c'est soudain, à ce moment là, que l'espoir lui revint. _Il savait ce qu'il devait faire !_

C'était peut-être dangereux mais il devait en passer par-là s'il voulait que Justine l'aime et c'était le seul moyen qui puisse le mener au cœur de son aimée. Et elle l'aimerait, oh oui Matthew en était certain ! Et cette fois-ci, son cœur ne pourrait plus se dérober à son amour ! Il effacerait les fantasmes des pensées de la jeune fille pour ne les remplir que par un seul amour, un amour pour lui uniquement.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé auparavant ? Comment était-ce même possible que Justine aima un homme aussi banal que lui, qui lui promettait simplement un amour éternel ? Il avait été bien aveugle et maladroit au jeu de l'amour décidément !

Ivre de joie, cette pensée lui dessina un sourire sur les lèvres tout le long de son retour chez lui. Une fois de retour, il fit appeler pour qu'on prépare sa valise ainsi qu'un cheval. Mais si l'interrogation se lisait nettement dans les yeux des serviteurs, personne ne demanda la soudaine envie de voyage du jeune maître de maison. Matthew avertit seulement le valet personnel de son père qu'il se rendait chez un ami, en France, pour une durée indéterminée.

C'est mot pour mot ce que le serviteur répéterait à la domestique que Mademoiselle Justine aurait fait envoyer pour demander des nouvelles du jeune Sir Matthew. C'est ainsi que, quelques affaires rassemblées plus tard, le jeune homme quittait la propriété au grand galop.

Quand il arriva à la côte, il céda son cheval pour bien moins de la moitié de son prix à un relais puis il se rendit au port. Il se faisait tard, Matthew s'arrêta pour manger dans une auberge nommée 'The Fisherman's Rest'. L'endroit était austère mais le feu de la grande salle commune rendait le rendait quelque peu plus chaleureux. C'est là qu'il rencontra le marchand qui l'emmènerait en France. Le jeune homme l'avait entendu conter les dernières nouvelles de France, au retour d'un de ses nombreux aller-retours entre l'Angleterre et la France. Le marchand accepta de prendre Matthew, qui haussa simplement les épaules, lorsqu'il lui indiqua le danger pour un noble anglais de se trouver en France en ce moment.

'Il ne fait pas bon à être _un angliche_ par les temps qui courent. C'est qu'il y a là-bas un homme qui sauve les aristos de la guillotine Sir, on dit que c'est un Anglais, issu de la noblesse. Le Mouron Rouge que ces mangeurs de grenouilles l'appellent.'

'Qu'importe' avait répondu Matthew, ayant presque supprimé le tremblement de sa voix, 'j'irais avec vous ou un autre.'

'J'disais ça que pour la causette moi mon bon milord. N'allez pas dépenser votre or autre part que chez moi, si vous pouvez voyager avec les cargaisons, vous avez votre affaire.'

L'affaire avait été conclue. Sur le port, avant d'embarquer, Matthew eu le temps d'apercevoir un superbe yacht aux voiles blanches aussi légères que les ailes d'une colombe. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour un bateau fantôme, une illusion de fumée dans le brouillard. Chassant la vision du bateau de sa tête, il alla embarquer rapidement sur le bateau qui le conduirait en France.

Et surtout, le conduirait au cœur de Justine.

**Chapitre II - La rumeur venue de France**

--

_Lud love me, but I'm tired of the subject dragging on.  
__Here, here! The fella's just a man like you or me!  
__(The Scarlet Pimpernel)_

--_  
_

Le sourire sur la figure joviale de Lady Portarles s'agrandit quand elle observa la foule de ses invités d'un air magnifiquement travaillé pour passer pour une sorte de détachement total. A cet instant de la soirée, dans sa somptueuse demeure londonienne, la fête atteignait son paroxysme. Ici et là, on s'amusait, jouait aux jeux de hasard, discutait des dernières tendances et derniers potins mondains, dansait, buvait, flirtait.

Lady Portarles pouvait se réjouir. Son bal était un franc succès.

Et en fait de succès, cela était beaucoup à la présence à la fois de Sir Percy et de Lady Blakeney. Pourtant, les rumeurs avaient colporté que le couple était au loin pour un motif qui échappait à bon nombre et qu'ils seraient selon toute probabilité probablement absents pour le bal de la Comtesse. C'est donc à l'immense joie et surprise de l'hôtesse comme de ses convives que sur les coups de minuit, un carrosse était entré dans la propriété puis que quelques minutes après, on annonçait l'arrivée de ces invités si prisés.

Alors que Sir Percy et Lady Blakeney gravissaient à peine les marches de la demeure, leurs tenues, avaient été commentées. Comment Lady Blakeney, tout de blanc et argent vêtue, avait noué son châle de mousseline avec un simple camée et qui, en retombant avec élégance sur ses épaules menues telle une traîne, lui donnait l'air majestueux des personnes de sang royal. De même avait été sérieusement discouru l'habit de Sir Percy. Le dandy avait opté pour un ensemble d'un blanc si pur, qu'à force d'observations, on distinguait nettement différents dégradés dans la blancheur quasi virginale. L'immaculée pâleur du vêtement donnait des éclats d'or à sa chevelure et soulignait l'azur étincelant de son regard.

Si Lady Blakeney ressemblait à une reine, il était certain que Sir Percy était roi.

Aussi, un détail qui n'avait échappé à personne (si ce n'est qu'il ne fut présent au bal ce soir-là), c'était l'accord parfait flagrant de leurs tenues. Sans parler de leur regard du même bleu magnétique, Sir Percy était en blanc, Marguerite en blanc et argent, les motifs du gilet et de la veste de Sir Percy se répétaient sur le châle de Marguerite ainsi que sur la dentelle de son décolletée et sur les pans de sa robe. Outre marque de leur bon goût et malgré les dires, il était évident qu'il y avait là un désir volontaire et maîtrisé de la part de Sir Percy et Lady Blakeney d'afficher la force de leurs liens.

Enfin, une attitude qui aurait choqué si les auteurs n'étaient les deux points centraux de la bonne société de Londres, le couple était arrivé –oh…vous n'imaginerez jamais l'audace !—rien moins que main dans la main. Lady Blakeney conservait son bras tendrement enlacé autour de celui de son mari, sa petite main glissée dans sa paume telle une plume. Certains avaient souri, se moquant à peine sous cape de l'affection incompréhensible d'une jeune femme aussi intelligente et belle que Marguerite Blakeney pour son dadais de mari.

Et ce pauvre Sir Percy, qui devait supporter cette adoration excessive comme l'une des obligations qu'incombe l'union matrimoniale !

Mais peu étaient ceux -moins d'une vingtaine- qui reconnaissaient devant eux les signes d'un amour passionnel et qu'ils savaient réciproque.

L'agitation provoquée par l'arrivée du couple le plus en vue de Londres c'était, avec les heures, apaisée retrouvant peu à peu son rythme habituel avec ses danses, ses chants et ses discussions dans les salons. Si dès son arrivée, Sir Percy avait été presque immédiatement alpagué par le prince, pour une partie de cartes, un punch ou une discussion murmurée à mi-voix, Marguerite elle, avait retrouvé avec une joie non dissimulée la compagnie de Suzanne Ffoulkes.

Plus que d'être camarades d'enfance, les deux jeunes femmes, d'une beauté presque équivalente (il manquait certainement à Lady Ffoulkes la maturité pour arriver à égaler celle de Lady Blakeney), elles partageaient les mêmes angoisses et la même peur dans l'attente, quand leurs maris se trouvaient à risquer leur vie en France. Alors, assises l'une contre l'autre sur un divan de l'un des salons de la demeure, elles discutaient comme si le temps n'avaient jamais passé depuis l'école. Leur conversation fut bientôt interrompue quand le sujet favori de tous fut abordé : l'enrageante identité secrète du Mouron Rouge.

'Qu'en pensez-vous mes chères, cet irritant héros, de quelle classe appartient-il vraiment ? On dit qu'il est issu de la noblesse, mais personne ne le connaît, alors peut-être est-ce seulement un valet qui se ferait passer pour un aristocrate pour encore mieux tromper ceux qui veulent l'attraper ?' C'était la Comtesse de Portarles qui avait parlé.

Une Lady, ayant nouvellement obtenu des quartiers de noblesse d'une union avec un vieux mari de duc, se trouva à objecter de sa voix perçante. 'Vous nous imaginez, Comtesse, depuis tout ce temps, nous pâmer grâce aux exploits d'un vulgaire domestique ?'

Les exclamations choquées de nombreuses dames répliquèrent aussitôt à cette question.

'Et je ne vois pas le mal en cela' répondit Marguerite, sa voix posée et suave s'élevant soudain comme un baume sur la fièvre que générait presque toujours ce genre de discussion --et de sujet. 'Ses exploits n'auraient pourtant pas moins de poids.'

'Comment pouvez-vous dire cela Lady Blakeney ?'

'Souvenez-vous que je viens de France, Duchesse. Là-bas je n'étais qu'une simple bourgeoise et je n'oublie pas que mon titre me provient uniquement de mon union avec mon cher mari, Sir Percy.'

C'était une de ces choses qui choquait la bonne société anglaise, comme le mariage de Sir Percy Blakeney et Marguerite St Just, une femme aussi accomplie que, non du moindre « la plus intelligente femme d'Europe » ? Comment avait-elle pu s'abaisser à épouser un dadais tel que Sir Percy alors qu'il était connu que la jeune femme n'avait que faire d'un titre de noblesse ou de richesse, même aussi démesurée soit celle de Sir Percy ?

'Mais peut-être ma chère' reprit Marguerite, 'que cet aventurier qui nous tourmente tant est-il tout simplement un homme comme les autres, avec un foyer, des amis et une épouse ?'

'Ce serait bien trop commun pour un être aussi extraordinaire que le Mouron Rouge !' Répondit la Duchesse.

'Mais ne serait-ce pas le bonheur ?'

'Impossible !' S'exclama à son tour Lady Portarles, essayant de recentrer la discussion sur elle. 'Moi qui m'y connais fort bien concernant le Mouron Rouge, je puis vous affirmer qu'un esprit si vaillant ne pourrait, pas un instant, trouver le bonheur en étant attaché par les encombrant liens du mariage.'

Si à ce moment Marguerite affichait un sourire complaisant, intérieurement, elle hurlait. Comment ces têtes vides pouvaient-elles seulement prétendre comprendre le schéma alambiqué qui se déroulait dans la tête de Percy ? Marguerite, sa propre épouse elle-même parfois se demandait si elle cernait complètement la personnalité de son mari ou seulement ce qu'il lui laissait voir, dans le but de la protéger et protéger leur amour. Ou peut-être se sentait-elle attaquée car la Baronne voyait juste… Peut-être que Percy ne trouvait son bonheur que quand il mettait sa vie en jeu pour secourir les nobles de France victimes de la folie sanguinaire des républicains ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas le croire.

A cet instant Marguerite aurait aimé pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de son mari et se rassurer en y lisant tout l'amour qui y brillait. Instinctivement, elle tendit discrètement l'oreille, essayant de capter au-delà de la musique et des bruits, le son de la voix de son mari. Un rire, une estouffade, un vers bien rythmé, mais en vain.

'Lady Blakeney, votre avis ?' La voix de Lady Portarles la ramena au centre de la discussion.

'Pour vous répondre franchement, je ne pense pas que le mariage entrave des personnes qui s'aiment, bien au contraire. Mais peut-être que ce héros trouve-t-il une sorte de complément entre ses folles aventures, qui le font vivre lui et ses compagnons constamment sur le vif et chez lui, où il aurait la stabilité d'un foyer ? Telle est mon opinion.'

_Tel est mon vœu._

Marguerite plongea son regard dans celui de Suzanne, restée silencieuse à son côté, sa petite main glissée dans la sienne. D'une complicité ignorée de tous, elles se sourient.

'Enfin s'il est vrai que le Mouron Rouge est marié, son épouse a au moins la décence de lui laisser sa liberté sans rester désespérément accrochée à son bras.'

A l'entente de la pique presque pas déguisée envers Marguerite, un tumulte se créa. Comment la Duchesse osait-elle s'en prendre à Lady Blakeney, la femme « la plus intelligente d'Europe », la femme de Sir Percy Blakeney ? Mais déjà on éloignait la Duchesse avec empressement.

Alors que les esprits se tournaient ailleurs, Marguerite se tourna vers Suzanne, ne voulant affronter les regards de fausse sympathie. Elle trouva le visage juvénile de son amie ombré de contrariété. 'Je n'aime pas cette femme' dit Suzanne. 'Elle n'est que pure méchanceté. Si Sir Percy l'apprenait…'

Marguerite laissa échapper un léger rire, tout en tapotant gentiment la main de son amie. 'Et bien si Sir Percy l'apprenait, il n'en prendrait point offense et en plaisanterait, comme à son habitude. Vous savez qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse prendre au sérieux et qui ressortirait d'un bal.'

C'est en pensant à ce qu'avait rétorqué Sir Percy au prince lorsqu'un jour, il lui avait demandé s'il conservait son épouse à son bras parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre ! _'C'est que votre Altesse Royale'_ avait répondu Sir Percy dans une révérence, _'ce qu'il y a de plus beau chez moi ce sont encore les bijoux dont je me pars et Lady Blakeney, en est le plus beau.'_

Mais déjà dans le salon des dames, une agitation inhabituelle agitait l'assistance.

'Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre et vous assure que j'en suis grandement étonnée moi-même' indiqua la Comtesse Portarles en malmenant son éventail pour diminuer la chaleur pourpre de ses joues.

'Qu'est-ce donc cette nouvelle ?' Demanda une des dames.

'Ma chère, il paraît que notre ami, l'insaisissable Mouron Rouge a enfin été capturé par un de ces agents barbares du gouvernement français !'

Cette révélation fût suivie d'un silence ébahit bientôt mué en murmures puis en prises d'opinion franche et haute.

'Ils le retiennent en prison, sans nourriture et sans qu'il voie la lumière !'

'Ils le tortureront pour qu'il livre le nom de ses complices !'

'A ce qu'on dit ses jours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec la guillotine seraient comptés !'

'Mais c'est impossible !'

La voix de Marguerite s'était élevée.

Observant l'assistance, les dames paraissant soudain pendue à ses lèvres, elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle avait laissé son cœur parler plus rapidement que sa tête et maintenant, elle allait devoir s'expliquer sans trahir l'identité de celui, qui en plus d'être l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, était à elle aussi son chef à qui elle devait une loyauté inconditionnelle. Marguerite déglutit difficilement.

Et, car l'opinion de Lady Blakeney, plus que l'importance qu'elle avait en elle-même, valait au moins l'opinion d'une dizaine de personnes, la Comtesse insista. 'Avez-vous quelques nouvelles secrètes ? Pouvez-vous nous affirmer le contraire Lady Blakeney ?'

'Mais comment pouvez-vous demander cela à Lady Blakeney ?' S'exclama Suzanne, venant promptement au secours de son amie. 'Voyons, mais personne ne le peut !'

'C'est pourtant facile' répondit Marguerite. 'On dit de cet homme que c'est un fantôme et un fantôme ne s'attrape pas tout bonnement. Il est aussi malléable que l'air alors je me doute que ce soit humainement possible de le mettre derrière des barreaux.'

'Pourtant nombre de ceux qui reviennent de France affirment l'avoir entendu. Il paraîtrait même que ces agents qui travaillent pour le gouvernement de votre patrie d'origine ont fait disperser des crieurs dans toute la ville pour annoncer la nouvelle.'

Ce qui représenta un effort surhumain pour Marguerite, ce fût encore d'attendre une longue demi-heure avant que les dames ne s'éloignent vers la salle de danse, attirées, tel un insecte à la lumière, par le rythme enjoué d'un début de menuet ou de gavotte.

Alors, hors de portée d'oreilles et d'yeux, Marguerite laissa ses émotions l'envahir. Son visage perdit de sa couleur rosie devenant pâle comme la mort et ses yeux prirent l'éclat matte de la frayeur. Pourtant c'était impossible ! Elle, plus que toutes, pouvait le savoir ! Sentant son amie sur le point de se trouver mal, Suzanne lui prit tendrement la main et la serra contre son cœur.

'Marguerite, ma chérie, vous savez tout comme moi que c'est impossible. Cela doit sûrement être une erreur. Il y a moins d'une heure que nous avons quitté le salon des jeux, et _il_ y était encore.'

'Il est certain que je dois m'affoler pour un rien mais je dois _le_ voir… immédiatement, vous me comprenez Suzanne ?'

'Mais bien sûr !'

Discrètement, les deux jeunes femmes se faufilèrent de salon en salle de discussion se rendirent dans le salon où ces messieurs étaient rassemblés autour des différentes tables de jeux. Marguerite chercha du regard la table où se trouvait le plus de gentlemen, tant il était plus que probable que ce soit celle de Sa Majesté et que Sir Percy s'y trouva. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à situer une table située dans le fond de la pièce qui attira son attention et celle de Suzanne, toujours à ses côtés. Marguerite ne pouvait voir les joueurs qui s'y trouvaient mais elle était intimement persuadée que si les gens debout se retiraient, elle découvrirait au milieu de cette foule, la carrure singulière de l'homme qu'elle savait aimer plus que tout et même plus que la vie elle-même. Et quand l'écho d'un rire bien connu, si ce n'est inepte retentit, Marguerite réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusque là.

A l'approche de Lady Blakeney, de son pas souple et léger comme ceux des oiseaux sur la neige, les gentlemen s'écartèrent, se baissant pour la saluer révérencieusement. Sir Percy se trouvait face au prince et de dos par rapport à sa Marguerite ; de ce fait ce fût Sa Majesté qui l'aperçut et s'adressa à elle en premier.

'Ah, mais que vois-je, une déesse nous fait gréer de sa présence ?'

Notant la présence de son épouse, Sir Percy tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Marguerite. Pendant une seconde, plus rapide même que le battement d'aile d'un papillon, un flot d'amour et de passion se transmit entre eux.

'Lady Blakeney, dites-moi que vous êtes venue empêcher votre diable de mari de finir de me dépouiller ! Je crois que cette capricieuse dame Fortune est encore de son côté et va ce soir, me laisser sur le carreau !'

'Même si j'avais le pouvoir d'empêcher Sir Percy de faire quoique ce soit Votre Altesse, ce que je n'ai certainement pas, ne serait-ce pas mon devoir d'épouse que de soutenir mon mari et de l'encourager à continuer comme bon lui semblera ?'

Si la portée de la réponse de Marguerite fût perdue pour la majorité, Sir Percy (et sans nul doute le prince) le relevèrent sans sourciller. De même que la jeune femme s'était avancée jusqu'à se trouver derrière Percy. Un geste qui aurait choqué si Lady Blakeney n'en avait été l'instigatrice, Marguerite posa une de ses mains délicates sur l'épaule de son mari… et l'y conserva ! Si près de Percy, Marguerite ressentie l'effluve de sa présence ; la chaleur de son corps qui transperçait le tissu de son manteau sous sa main, l'odeur de ses cheveux, son parfum et cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et l'envoûtait complètement.

Soudain Marguerite se sentie envahie par un sentiment de bonheur.

Elle savait intérieurement qu'elle voulait se confirmer à elle-même ce qu'elle savait déjà. Sir Percy Blakeney, Bart., l'homme qu'elle aimait, son mari était bien portant, en bonne compagnie et surtout… libre comme l'air. Pourquoi s'était-elle donc attachée à cette rumeur, elle qui pourtant avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas y apporter plus d'attention qu'un sujet éphémère de divertissement ? Pourquoi tremblait-elle toujours ? Et pourquoi diable avait-elle ce pressentiment que ce n'était que le début de souffrances et de malheurs ?

'Ah me voilà donc cerné par mes propres amis !' Rugit le prince, un sourire évident barrant son visage. 'J'espère mon cher Sir Percy, que vous mesurez toute la chance d'avoir pu dénicher en France ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de bel esprit !'

'Tous les jours que Dieu fait Votre Altesse. Mais sincèrement, venant de moi, vous n'auriez pu vous attendre à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?'

Alors que le prince et la foule semblaient soudain occupés par autre chose, Percy saisit délicatement la main de Marguerite pour la porter à ses lèvres. Marguerite baissa la tête et croisa son regard. Comme ignoré du monde les entourant, ils restèrent ainsi, liés par l'esprit et le corps, dans un cocon qu'ils étaient les seuls à partager. Les lèvres de Percy étaient chaudes et humides, Marguerite retint l'envie de les porter à ses propres lèvres.

Seulement un tout petit instant plus tard, Lady Blakeney se serait jetée à ses pieds, entourant ses épaules de ses bras et nichant sa tête contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur ou elle aurait saisi la tête chérie entre ses mains et l'aurait baisé, ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Comme si Percy l'avait senti, il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, chassant de son esprit l'envie de prendre sa femme dans ses bras et la serrer contre son cœur.

Ce fût la voix du prince qui les sortit de leur état amoureux semi-comateux. Immédiatement Blakeney reprit son expression habituelle de parfait idiot et personne n'aurait pu jurer que, un instant auparavant, c'était un amoureux éperdu, subjugué d'amour pour son épouse.

'Blakeney, avez-vous entendu la dernière rumeur ? Celle à propos du Mouron Rouge ?'

A cet instant Marguerite remarqua la présence à côté du prince de la Comtesse de Portarles.

'Oh mon Dieu, pas encore ce chenapan !' Répondit Sir Percy. 'Ce gredin veut décidément me rendre la vie impossible en s'infiltrant dans toutes les conversations où les endroits où je me trouve !'

'Voyons Percy, arrêtez donc de faire le jaloux un instant et écoutez.'

'Si c'est ce que Sa Majesté désire alors je me plierais à sa volonté.'

'Oui, tel est mon bon plaisir que vous écoutiez attentivement de vos deux oreilles.' Le prince se tourna vers la Comtesse de Portales. 'Allez-y Comtesse, répétez-nous ce que vous venez de dire, vous avez notre entière attention et celle de notre cher Baron Blakeney cette fois.'

'Il paraît qu'il a été attrapé alors qu'il essayait de s'infiltrer dans une de ses horribles prisons françaises !' S'exclama la Comtesse.

Marguerite, toujours derrière Sir Percy, agrippa ses doigts à l'épaule de son mari. Et soudain Sir Percy comprit pourquoi Marguerite s'était déplacée jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle était inquiète pour lui ! Et elle avait voulu s'assurer avec tout son être que le Mouron Rouge, son mari était toujours près d'elle, sur ce bon sol d'Angleterre ! Cette preuve d'amour le toucha si profondément qu'il ne put réprimer le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres.

'Riez donc Sir Percy' le sermonna gentiment la Comtesse, 'mais avec le Mouron Rouge arrêté, de quoi parlerons-nous alors lors de nos rencontres ?'

Le sourire de Sir Percy s'agrandit encore. 'Mais de cravates bien sûr !'

Les rires fusèrent généreusement, chacun donnant sa propre version de l'histoire, d'autres mettant les curieux tardifs au courant ou bien répétant les réflexions de l'un ou de l'autre des participants à la discussion. Mais, dans toute cette agitation personne, sauf un homme, ne remarqua une jolie jeune fille à la beauté d'une libellule blêmir avant de s'enfuir en courant vers la terrasse.

Et murmurer 'C'est de ma faute ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est de ma faute !'

L'air de la capitale française était vif et violaçait les joues des parisiens. Armand Chauvelin releva le col de son manteau pour se couvrir son visage. A moins que ce soit pour masquer le sourire vengeur qui courbait ses lèvres et faisait briller ses pupilles noires d'une lueur presque… machiavélique ?

Il faut dire que rares étaient les occasions où Chauvelin ressortait d'une des prisons de Paris avec un sentiment que, enfin après tant d'années, le destin allait jouer en sa faveur.

Lorsqu'il avait franchi les portes de la prison une heure plutôt, il songeait en son fort intérieur que, encore une fois ce mois-ci, on l'avait fait déranger pour rien. Mais très vite, une fois les bredouillements des gardiens passés, il s'était intéressé à ce qu'on lui racontait. Comment ? L'insaisissable, le volatile, horripilant Mouron Rouge venait d'être capturé ?

'_Il essayait à nouveau de subtiliser des prisonniers lorsqu'on l'a prit sur le fait'_ Lui avait rapporté l'officier de police, dépêché à son bureau. _'C'est un anglais pour sûr et qui se débat comme un diable, il n'y a pas de doute sur son identité !'_

Alors 'Il' se trouvait enfin à sa portée, songea Armand Chauvelin, enfermés entre les murs d'une prison ? Sir Percy Blakeney avait donc quitté le sol d'Angleterre et les bras exquis de son épouse -qui lui vouait un culte quasi incompréhensible-, en se lançant dans une nouvelle aventure ? Et c'est un autre que lui qui venait de lui mettre la main dessus !

La colère de Chauvelin ne dura pas, se dissipant en un sentiment de victoire mêlé à une sorte de soulagement. Il ne serait au repos que lorsque la tête de Blakeney se trouvera dans un panier en bas de l'échafaudage de la guillotine !

Et enfin il avait posé les yeux sur le prisonnier.

Outre l'accent, l'aristocratie anglaise était certes de naissance chez l'homme… de même que les petites coupures sur son torse et son visage indiquaient son tempérament à rendre les coups (et surtout à les recevoir), mais ce n'était pas Sir Percy.

Et bizarrement, Chauvelin en fût… soulagé.

Cela lui laissait l'occasion de l'attraper lui-même.

Une fois sa colère de rigueur passée sur les gardiens, à grands renfort de cris et de menaces et de punitions qui –n'en doutez pas triple idiots !- tomberaient, l'entrevue avec le prisonnier s'était plutôt bien déroulée.

Le gamin -il n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge d'un jeune homme- devait en être à sa première tentative d'héroïsme inconsidéré et l'atmosphère de la prison répugnait visiblement ses manières raffinées de gentleman anglais. Courageux, certes il l'était, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Oh non et Chauvelin comptait là-dessus pour que son plan réussisse.

L'esprit plus machiavélique que jamais, Chauvelin avait ébauché lentement son plan dans sa tête. A la fin de l'entrevue, il savait -non- il était sûr que cette fois, cela fonctionnerait. Il avait juste devant lui le moyen parfait pour mettre la main sur son ennemi de jamais en la personne du mari de la merveilleuse Marguerite St Just.

Le gamin ravala ses larmes pour se lancer dans une tentative désespérée d'explication.

'Puisque je vous jure que je ne suis pas celui que vous prétendez avoir capturé !' Glapit le jeune anglais. 'Je ne sais même pas qui il est encore moins à quoi il ressemble !'

'Mais ça, je le sais déjà' avait répondu Chauvelin d'une voix de chat qui se délecte devant une souris prise au piège. 'Vous vous demandez peut-être alors pourquoi nous vous gardons ici et ce qu'il va avenir de vous ?' Le garçon hocha la tête. 'Et bien rassurez-vous déjà, nous vous garderons en vie et nourri jusqu'à ce que le véritable Mouron Rouge vienne pour vous délivrer !'

'Mais c'est un être noble et valeureux, je ne veux pas être l'instrument de sa perte !'

'Très bien, vous pouvez le protéger ou le respecter ou faire comme bon vous semblera, mais alors vous perdrez votre vie. C'est lui ou vous, à vous de choisir, quoique je ne pense pas que ce soit un choix qui mérite amples réflexions.'

'Mais comment savez-vous qu'il viendra me délivrer… qu'il ne devinera pas le piège ?'

'Oh mais il le devinera ! J'y compte bien !'

Chauvelin tint pour lui que la réussite de son plan tenait en majeure partie sur ce fait. Il reprit, plus euphorique que depuis longtemps.

'C'est parce que cela va piquer sa curiosité qu'il viendra, je le connais bien ! Mais attention, si seulement j'apprends que vous avez essayé de le prévenir alors mon marché ne tient plus et à _Madame Guillotine_, je l'amènerai lui _et_ vous.'

Le jeune anglais pâli d'un coup comme si la Mort en personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce, faisant grincer la lame de sa faux sur ses pas.

Le sourire sur le visage sec et anguleux de Chauvelin, passait plus pour une grimace qu'une expression de joie. D'une façon ou de l'autre, il savait qu'il se trouvait dans le camp des vainqueurs car derrière les barreaux de la prison, se trouvait déjà le Mouron Rouge.

Chauvelin était aujourd'hui l'un des seuls à connaître la véritable identité de l'énigmatique _Scarlet Pimpernel_. Si Blakeney ne se montrait pas, il pourrait tout à fait guillotiner le jeune aristocrate à son aise et profiter de la gloire que lui confèrerait cette sentence. En apprenant cela, Blakeney se couvrirait de honte, laisser un innocent mourir à sa place, bah, même que Marguerite l'abandonnerait ? Qui voudrait partager la vie d'un homme qui laisse les autres marcher à la guillotine à sa place ? Et si tout de même Sir Percy perdurait dans sa fâcheuse manie de soudoyer des prisonniers à la barbe du gouvernement français, il ferait passer cela pour un imitateur.

Les pupilles mattes s'illuminèrent au milieu du visage grisâtre de Chauvelin. Savoir que cette fois, rien ne pourrait aller de travers et qu'il était maître de sa réussite, lui conféra soudain un sentiment de plaisir paroxysmique. Oh oui, Chauvelin lui aussi savait planifier. Et comme voulait l'expression française, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Plus de Mouron et la gloire assurée.

Ou plutôt avec deux fleurs, sa victoire.

Au bal de la Baronne Portarles, la rumeur s'était bizarrement tarie assez vite. A dire vrai, Sir Percy avec ses manières légères bien à lui, avait su rapidement détourner l'attention sur un de ses sujets aussi favoris que peu intellectuels tel que la nouvelle tendance en matière de laçage de cravate.

'_Je me sens effroyablement embrouillé, aujourd'hui la mode nous impose un seul tour autour du cou avec une rosace longue, le lendemain deux et la rosace haute et courte, le jour d'après un seul… Rien que d'y songer j'ai des migraines atroces !'_

'_Voyons Sir Percy' avait commenté le Prince. 'Ne pourriez donc vous pas être un peu sérieux ?'_

'_Si, mais Son Altesse s'ennuierait bien vite de ma conversation et rien que le fait de penser que je pourrais nuire à la joie de Son Altesse me pousse à éviter les sujets sérieux comme... la police française pardi !'_

Dans l'assistance, les rires avaient fusé. Sir Percy en avait profité, d'un seul regard -moins qu'un éclair ou qu'une lueur furtive mais autoritaire et sans appel- pour rassurer Marguerite, ainsi qu'ordonner l'inaction aux membres de la ligue venus eux aussi confirmer à leurs yeux que leur chef était sain et sauf sur le sol anglais.

Tout de suite après le bal, après que Marguerite et Percy ont regagné leur demeure de Richmond, Marguerite avait rejoint son mari dans ses appartements. Heureusement Percy était seul, Frank, son serviteur personnel ne s'y trouvant pas. Percy avait retiré ses vêtements de bal et Marguerite, en entrant, le trouva en train de lacer sa robe de chambre, tenue qu'il affriolait particulièrement lorsqu'il se trouvait chez lui. Le vêtement, composé d'un seul morceau de velours sombre verdâtre, accentuait l'impression de longueur de la (déjà) haute taille de Sir Percy. De même qu'il épousait si parfaitement les formes de son corps, ses épaules, sa taille, sa chute de reins, qu'à chaque fois que Sir Percy faisait un geste, ses mouvements paraissaient encore plus amples et majestueux.

En quelques pas Marguerite était dans les bras de son mari, sa figure nichée au creux de son épaule et ses petites mains liées autour de son cou. Percy, le visage enfoui dans la masse parfumée et soyeuse des cheveux de sa femme, avait instinctivement refermé ses bras autour de Marguerite, la maintenant étroitement serrée contre lui.

'Mon chéri, vous n'allez rien tenter de fou, n'est-ce pas ?' Dit-elle, ses larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux. Percy n'avait pas bougé, mais son corps s'était raidi légèrement, signe qu'il écoutait attentivement chaque parole de Marguerite.

'Percy' continua Marguerite. 'J'ai si peur pour vous.'

A ce moment Percy s'écarta légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa femme. Elle était vraiment inquiète et de grosses larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Marguerite ferma les yeux un instant et les larmes coulèrent. 'Là ma belle, séchez donc vos larmes' dit-il d'un ton cajoleur, tout en caressant le visage de Marguerite de ses doigts fins, pour essuyer. 'C'est une chose que je ne puis supporter sur votre adorable visage.'

Puis avec une infinie douceur, il la pressa contre son cœur.

'Mon amour, vous savez qu'à chaque fois que je traverse la mer, je fais attention de minimiser le danger pour nos innocents et moi-même et revenir auprès de vous aussi vite que possible, car je sais que vous m'attendez, n'est-ce pas ?'

Marguerite secoua la tête, acquiesçant. 'Mais Percy' reprit-elle, décidée à essayer de faire entendre raison à l'homme qui représentait ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, 'vous avez entendu tout comme moi cette histoire d'un autre Mouron Rouge qui aurait été capturé.'

'Bien sûr' dit-il, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. 'N'était-ce pas amusant ?'

'Amusant ?' Répéta-t-elle, l'expression de son visage affirmait le contraire.

'Oui, il y a quelques mystères là-dessous que je compte bien élucider.'

'Oh Percy, je suis persuadée que c'est Chauvelin qui est derrière cela ! Qu'il n'attend sûrement qu'une seule chose, que vous veniez à la rescousse de son prisonnier. Oh Percy vous ne pouvez y aller, le danger est trop grand cette fois !'

Percy serra Marguerite un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Puis, de ses doigts, il écarta une mèche bouclée rebelle de son front. 'Quoi' dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. 'Vous douteriez de moi ma chère ?'

'Bien sûr que non ! Mais Chauvelin se nourrit de vengeance et de haine contre vous depuis ces fameux jours où il vous a eu sous son emprise… Oh Percy, vous qui savez être l'unique amour de ma vie, je ne pourrais supporter vous voir à nouveau torturer...'

Les larmes perlèrent à nouveau sur les joues de Marguerite, mais s'en était trop pour Sir Percy. Déjà il avait rendu Marguerite au silence par un long baiser. Et la jeune femme sentie que sur ses lèvres Percy lui disait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu lui formuler.

'Ma chérie' murmura-t-il plus tard, 'quoique cet autre imprudent Mouron Rouge ait voulu accomplir, je ne peux permettre que l'on meure à cause de moi. Et surtout si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'éviter !'

'Mais pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi ?' Répéta-t-il, la question et l'évidence de sa réponse se lisant dans son regard et dans son sourire à la courbe légèrement ironique.

'Oui !' S'exclama Marguerite, son cœur et tout son amour pour son mari en avant. 'C'est probablement une personne qui aura voulu dérober votre nom pour jouir de la popularité du Mouron Rouge et résultat, car je ne sais s'il existe un seul homme qui ait votre degré d'ingénuité, il s'est fait prendre.'

'Et je dois laisser ce malheureux ternir ma réputation, que le Mouron Rouge dans sa tentative de sauvetage a failli ?' Dit Percy, sa voix cajoleuse tirant des larmes au pauvre cœur de Marguerite. 'Allez, de plus si je m'occupe de ce second Mouron Rouge, ma curiosité sera satisfaite.'

Marguerite détourna les yeux, voulant dans une vaine tentative, échapper un instant à la dureté de la réalité. Nichant sa tête contre l'épaule de Percy, intérieurement Marguerite savait déjà que cela ne servait et ne servirait à rien de déblatérer plus longtemps. Percy avait décidé de partir et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de revenir sur sa décision. Alors comment lui avouer seulement qu'elle se sentait rassurée, totalement, que lorsque ses bras se trouvaient autour d'elle, quand l'odeur de sa peau, un mélange entre une fragrance masculine et une légère odeur de cuir équin, envahissait son nez et que le son de sa voix emplissait ses oreilles ?

Marguerite aurait voulu que ce moment n'ait jamais de fin ; mais on frappait à la porte de la chambre de Percy.

Malgré eux, mari et femme reprirent leurs distances, Percy en profitant pour finir de lasser la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. C'était Frank le valet personnel de Sir Percy. Comme si l'homme savait qu'il venait d'interrompre une discussion, il attendit d'être invité à parler. Mais Percy restait silencieux, son regard fixé sur sa femme tel une statue de marbre. Ce fût Marguerite qui s'adressa donc au domestique.

'Nous avions fini Frank' répondit-elle, un léger soupir ponctuant sa phrase.

'Sir Andrew Ffoulkes est au manoir et demande à voir Sir Percy.'

Marguerite plongea son regard dans celui de son mari. Dans ses yeux Percy pu lire qu'elle avait compris que Sir Andrew allait sûrement lui parler d'un nouveau sauvetage, car Percy et Andrew s'étaient vus et parlé plusieurs fois lors du bal et, chose qui pour Marguerite venait confirmer ses soupçons, il ne se serait sûrement pas déplacé si le motif n'avait pas été grave.

'Faite-le entrer dans la bibliothèque et dites-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.'

'Bien Sir Percy.' Le domestique se retira aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Percy plongea son regard dans celui de Marguerite. 'Pardonnez-moi mon cœur.'

'Percy…'

Il se leva. 'Oui ma chérie ?'

Marguerite leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes mais ne put arriver à formuler une phrase tant les sentiments contradictoires se succédaient en elle. Soudain elle se sentit lasse et ferma les yeux. Avec douceur, Percy saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis il s'excusa encore et sortit de la chambre.

****

Chapitre III - L'appel de l'aventure

_--_

_There will always be a valley  
Always mountains one must scale  
There will always be perilous waters  
Which someone must sail  
__(Into the fire)_

_--_

Sir Andrew faisait les cent pas dans le salon quand Sir Percy le rejoint. Il portait encore son habit de bal et ses joues rougies trahissaient son état d'énervement. Mais quand son regard se posa sur Percy, une sorte de baume sembla soudainement passer sur tout son être et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme délivrées de tension.

'Percy, je suis désolé de briser votre soirée et de me présenter en des heures si nocturnes, Dieu m'en est témoin, Lady Blakeney doit me haïr pour cette intrusion…'

Posant sa main aux doigts fins sur l'épaule de son ami, Sir Percy partit d'un rire franc. 'Bah ! Je ne pense pas que Lady Blakeney puisse faire preuve de tel sentiment pour qui que ce soit. Même pour l'indécrottable Monsieur Chambertin, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire subir…' A travers les yeux grisâtres de Sir Percy, son esprit sembla s'éloigner un instant. 'Allez !' S'exclama-t-il en reprenant son ton jovial. 'Pas de ça entre-nous mon cher ami, de plus vous êtes le mari de sa meilleure amie ainsi que le meilleur ami et second de son mari. Mon épouse a doublement de chance de vous aimer plutôt ! Va, Lady Blakeney ne vous hait point mon cher Andrew, au contraire.'

Sur ce, Sir Percy versa du Brandy dans deux verres et en tendit un à son ami. Presque machinalement les deux hommes prirent place près du feu, leurs fauteuils, peu larges, n'étant séparés que d'une petite distance. Il n'y avait pas à craindre d'indiscrétion au Manoir Blakeney, Frank, le valet de Percy connaissait les agissements secrets de son maître et Louise, la bonne de Marguerite était une gentille fille qui, malgré sa position, abhorrait plus que tout le commérage. C'était donc plus l'habitude qu'une mesure de sécurité qui les poussait à parler à voix basse.

'Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite mon cher Andrew ?'

'A vrai dire, ce que je m'apprête à dire s'adresse à plutôt à mon chef.' En face, Percy ne répondit rien, attendant que Sir Andrew continue. 'Lorsque la nouvelle de votre capture, enfin celle du Mouron Rouge a éclaté, j'étais d'abord comme tout le monde, ébahit pendant quelques secondes. Puis j'ai vu une jeune fille s'écarter prestement de la foule. Elle avait le visage blanc d'angoisse et je veux dire, d'habitude je ne l'aurais pas suivie, respectant son besoin de solitude mais là, enfin, elle avait l'air si… affolé.'

'Comme si elle savait quelque chose, plutôt, qu'elle réalisait.'

Sir Andrew acquiesça, avant de se lancer dans le récit se son entrevue avec l'inconnue de la soirée.

'_Mademoiselle, je suis désolée de troubler ainsi votre solitude, mais vous sentez-vous parfaitement bien ?'_

'_Non…' Murmura-t-elle. 'Oh monsieur, vous qui paraissez être un gentleman, si vous saviez à qui vous vous adressez, vous fuiriez ! Je l'ai mis en danger et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Mais je ne savais pas et c'est par amour pour moi que c'est arrivé !'_

'_Bien des choses, aussi néfastes que bonnes, arrivent souvent par amour. Expliquez-moi mademoiselle, peut-être puis-je vous être de secours.' Andrew se rapprocha de la jeune fille, tentant de rendre la conversation plus intime._

_Alors, ravalant une larme, elle s'expliqua. 'Quand Matthew a voulu m'épouser, j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que je voulais plus dans la vie qu'un homme qui soit à mes pieds. Je lui ai dit qu'un homme aussi vaillant que le Mouron Rouge lui devait être un idéal pour une femme. Et puis je l'ai laissé. Plus tard j'ai appris par ses domestiques qu'il était parti pour la France. Et c'est ce soir que j'ai su que c'était dans l'unique but d'essayer d'imiter les actes de ce fameux Mouron Rouge dont tout le monde parle !'_

'_Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que c'est lui ?'_

'_Il a essayé de délivrer de pauvres innocents ! Quand il a voulu les sauver, il a été capturé et emprisonné, ce ne peut être que lui ! Le Mouron Rouge lui, arrive toujours à s'en sortir ! Et il est maintenant le seul qui puisse m'aider à le sortir de là. Oh mon Dieu, je l'aime il est toute ma vie, je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant. Je donnerais tout pour le revoir, même un seul instant.'_

'_Sans que je puisse prédire les faits et gestes de ce Mouron Rouge, je doute que ses oreilles ne soient pas très bientôt mises au fait des problèmes de votre ami et de ceux aussi de ceux qu'il avait voulu délivrer.'_

_La jeune fille se leva. 'Mais comment seulement savoir ? Et comment lui faire part de ma gratitude ?'_

'_Comme tous ceux qu'il a aidés et ceux qu'il aidera dans le futur, que Dame Fortune le protège, vivez et ayez confiance en lui, pour le Mouron Rouge, c'est déjà une assez grande preuve.'_

Comme à son habitude, Percy avait écouté son ami sans faire de commentaire. Mais Sir Andrew, en tant qu'ami et fidèle second, savait que derrière cette attitude calme et réservée, déjà, des plans s'échafaudaient dans la tête de Percy. Devant lui ne se dressait plus le superficiel dandy de salon mais l'aventurier intrépide.

'Il nous faut agir vite' dit enfin Blakeney en sortant de son silence presque monastique. 'Andrew, pouvez-vous prévenir Tony et Hastings et leur dire de se rendre sur-le-champ à Douvres ?'

Fier d'être nommé pour une tâche, même simpliste, ordonnée par son leader, ce fût avec un sourire aux lèvres que Sir Andrew répondit. 'Considérez que c'est déjà fait Percy.'

Après le départ de Sir Andrew, quelques minutes plus tard, Percy resta encore un instant dans la bibliothèque. La partie de la mission la plus dure de sa mission, celle du Mouron Rouge se trouvait devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de se rendre en France, non, mais d'annoncer à Marguerite qu'il partait.

Dans l'heure.

Si Marguerite avait un pressentiment depuis qu'elle avait été mise au fait de la rumeur sur la capture du célèbre ennemi de l'Etat français, il se confirma quand elle plongea son regard dans les iris bleus de son mari. Il avait fallut qu'elle croise un seul instant le regard de Percy pour rompre ses dernières illusions.

'Alors vous allez devoir repartir' dit-elle dans un soupir.

En quelques pas Percy avait traversé la chambre de Marguerite et s'était agenouillé devant le fauteuil où elle était assise, devant sa console. 'Il le faut trésor.'

Dans son ton, Marguerite sentit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour une alternative. Et pourtant, malgré elle, mais causé par son amour sans borne pour son mari, elle demanda

'Vraiment Percy ? La situation est-elle si mauvaise que vous deviez vous emmêler ? Vous venez à peine d'arriver de France et il n'y a pas quelques jours que vous ayez passé chez vous avec tous les bals…'

Sir Percy, l'excitation de sa prochaine aventure rendant son regard éclatant, saisit les mains de Marguerite dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

'Si j'arrive à effectuer ma mission, je vais pouvoir permettre à deux jeunes amoureux de se retrouver. Marguerite, vous qui êtes la lumière de ma vie, nous savons malheureusement tous les deux ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être séparé ainsi que de souffrir à cause de ce sentiment…'

Soudain les souvenirs amers de l'année qui avait immédiatement suivit leur mariage lui revinrent en tête, tant de temps ils avaient gâché ! Marguerite essaya de dissimuler tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux, mais le regard affûté de Percy le vit. Dans ses mains, qui paraissaient soudain immense, il engloba le petit visage aux traits fins et si tendrement encore enfantins de sa femme.

'Marguerite ma chérie…' commença Percy avec une voix grave qui provenait du fond de son âme. '…si seulement je pouvais, en restant en accord avec mon honneur, je laisserai tout tomber, rien que pour me perdre dans l'unique bonheur d'être avec vous.'

Marguerite posa ses mains sur les siennes, comme si par un futile moyen, elle essayait de le retenir un peu plus longtemps près d'elle.

'Mais vous le pouvez justement !'

'Et laisser mourir de pauvres innocents alors que je suis peut-être leur dernier recours ?'

Sur un ton de petite fille capricieuse, elle répondit 'C'est injuste !'

Percy rit. Ce seul rire réservé à leur intimité, juste pour elle. L'écho joyeux de sa voix résonnait en elle si profondément qu'à chaque fois son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine.

'Je vous aime tant… Mais l'amour ne mérite-t-il pas que l'on se démène pour lui ? Vous savez que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?'

Ayant peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne pouvoir être capable de retenir ses pleurs, Marguerite hocha juste la tête. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Percy avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Marguerite, enserrant de ses bras sa taille à la courbe si féminine. Son visage disparaissait presque complètement dans la chevelure blonde, enserrée par un ruban de soie sombre. Marguerite caressa la tête chérie et posa un baiser dans les cheveux de son mari.

A ce moment, en Angleterre et très certainement sur terre, il n'y avait pas d'homme plus dévoué à la femme qu'il aime et de femme plus amoureuse de son mari.

Après quelques minutes, Marguerite sentie que sa voix lui revenait et qu'elle pourrait s'adresser à Percy sans éclater en sanglots. Même si cela lui faisait mal elle devait savoir.

'Vous partez maintenant ?'

Percy, sortant lentement de son coma amoureux, releva la tête pour acquiescer. Marguerite en profita pour prendre le visage aimé dans ses mains. Si elle fût surprise par sa douceur, contrariant avec la virilité qui se dégageait du visage de Sir Percy, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

'Percy, je sais que cette fois vous ne souhaiterez pas ma présence à vos côtés, je reconnais que je représente plus un danger qu'une aide réelle—' Percy voulu argumenter mais elle l'en empêcha, caressant ses lèvres avec l'intérieur de son pouce. 'Mon chéri, je suis, comme vous me l'avez indiqué un jour un membre de votre ligue et c'est un rôle, en plus de remplir avec joie, que je connais. Mais Percy, mon amour… laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner jusqu'à Douvres. Je ne sais pas si cette fois je supporterais de vous voir--'

A son tour, Percy posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa femme, la coupant dans son imploration. 'Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour vous dire au revoir.'

Et dans sa voix, Marguerite perçut que Sir Percy retenait ses émotions.

Si, parce qu'il lui avait promis, Percy avait laissé Marguerite l'accompagner jusqu'à Douvres, son esprit lui disait que l'heure de la séparation sonnerait tôt ou tard et que ce ne serait pas facile.

C'était près d'une heure après leur discussion dans leur belle demeure de Richmond, qu'ils chevauchaient en silence sur les routes défoncées qui menaient vers le port.

Ils voyageaient, pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais depuis longtemps Marguerite était persuadée que si Percy la maintenait étroitement serrée contre lui, c'était moins pour la retenir de glisser que pour la sentir près de lui. Marguerite se doutait que ce silence permettait à Percy d'essayer de se faire pardonner d'abandonner à nouveau sa femme. Conscience du fait qu'il partirait très tôt le lendemain matin, elle voulait profiter de chaque dernière heure –minute- avec son mari.

Arrivé aux environs de la ville portuaire, Percy avait déposé Marguerite au petit cottage qu'ils possédaient à une lieue et demi des quais. Il devait rencontrer Tony, Andrew et Hastings qui devaient être arrivés pour leur transmettre ses ordres pour la nuit, puis il reviendrait. En attendant, Marguerite avait pris une collation seule dans la salle à manger, le couple de gardiens ayant gagné leur quartier pour la nuit.

Plus tard, assise près de la fenêtre, Marguerite avait veillé, emmitouflée dans un châle de laine emporté à la hâte pour le voyage, jusqu'au retour de Percy, même si les coups de minuit avaient depuis longtemps résonné. Elle ne voulait pas rejoindre son lit –leur lit- avant qu'il soit revenu. Alors, à la lueur blafarde diffusée par l'auberge, lorsque la haute stature de son mari lui était apparue à la fenêtre, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine.

Et le long baiser passionné qu'il lui avait donné en arrivant dans la chambre avait donné à Marguerite le futile espoir que Percy ne pouvait pas partir, non. Il y avait bien trop d'amour dans ses mots murmurés par un amoureux timide, dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, dans les caresses de ses mains... Mais rien n'avait pu faire au fait que Percy partirait avec les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Une illusion de plus pour un cœur douloureux d'amour.

Seule une oreille indiscrète aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre entre une femme et un mari, éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Peut-être la bougie sur la table de chevet, l'unique source lumineuse de la chambre, aurait-elle pu parler de la lumière dans les boucles dorées ou les cheveux couleur rubis, de l'éclat de deux regards clairs et de corps nus ondulant en parfaite harmonie comme si à deux ils arrivaient enfin à ne faire qu'un. Ou sinon, de larges épaules viriles, de longs bras musclés terminés par des mains aux doigts fins et agiles ; de la petite poitrine ronde si délicate, de la taille fine, de ce corps si beau et si tendrement féminin qu'il semblait fondre dans l'embrasse de la passion. Et leur regard, lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant, cette seconde divine, et que nulle aventure ne puisse égaler.

Marguerite laissa échapper un soupir, lourd de tristesse et d'amour même si pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle ressentait un bonheur complet. Percy avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Marguerite, les yeux clos, la respiration régulière, il dormait.

Depuis le début de la nuit, elle avait lutté avec son endormissement pour profiter du moindre instant avec Percy et le simple fait de le regarder dormir, le visage pour une fois totalement décontracté, la comblait de joie.

Allongé sur le dos, son torse large et développé se soulevait au rythme aussi régulier que rassurant de son cœur. Ses cheveux blonds, libres de toute enclave, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller comme des vagues dorées, donnant à son visage un air angélique et presque enfantin. Et derrière ses paupières closes, Marguerite imaginait ses pupilles bleues qui savaient souvent lui dire plus que lui ne voulait lui avouer, de peur de la blesser. Elles étaient ses meilleures alliées, lui permettant de lire l'âme de son mari.

La cicatrice rosée en forme de M, souvenir d'un de ses périples, était nettement visible sur son avant bras. A chaque fois que les doigts de Marguerite passaient dessus, son cœur se serait en pensant que peut-être la prochaine fois, il ne reviendrait pas avec une cicatrice, mais il ne reviendrait pas, tombé sous la folie sanglante des révolutionnaires français, Chauvelin à leur tête.

'Oh Percy, mon amour…' Murmura-t-elle, écartant une mèche bouclée de son front. 'Ne suis-je donc pas assez importante à vos yeux pour que vous recherchiez tant le danger dans l'aventure ?'

Comme si Percy l'avait entendue, dans son sommeil il tourna la tête vers Marguerite, murmurant son prénom. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha sur son visage et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle serait restée ainsi, toute la nuit, le veillant jusqu'à ce qu'il parte mais le sommeil la gagnait peu à peu. Elle s'était glissée dans le creux entre le bras de son mari endormi et son épaule. Instinctivement peut-être dans son sommeil, Percy l'avait attirée à lui et c'est avec les larmes au bord des yeux qu'elle s'était endormie.

Alors le lendemain quand Marguerite s'était réveillée, seule, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Et quelque part, elle savait que le rêve qu'on murmurait son nom puis qu'on l'embrassait, ses lèvres, ses paupières, ses joues avait plus l'étoffe d'un souvenir. De même, elle avait trouvé une lettre sur l'oreiller qui avait accueilli la tête chérie l'espace de quelques heures volées à l'aventurier. Percy lui disait combien il l'adorait, combien cela lui arrachait le cœur de la savoir loin de lui à s'inquiéter corps et âme pour un esprit aussi fou que celui de son mari. Et il lui disait encore combien il l'adorait, elle, lumière de ses jours, astre de ses nuits, plus que tout…

_Tout. Excepté son appétit à sauver le monde_, avait pensé Marguerite.

Elle avait fait rapidement sa toilette et déjeuné avant de repartir pour Richmond pour y passer de nombreuses heures à attendre. Mais peut-être irait-elle voir Suzanne, la pauvre Lady Ffoulkes devait être dans le même état que Marguerite à l'heure actuelle. Comme à chaque fois, elles s'entraideraient pendant ces longues heures d'attente.

Quand les dernières maisons de Douvres disparurent peu à peu à travers la vitre arrière du carrosse qui la ramenait vers Londres, Marguerite prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa son chagrin se déverser entre ses doigts...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre IV - Dans l'action et dans l'attente Chapitre IV - Dans l'action et dans l'attente**

_--  
__Why does my golden pretending  
__Leave me with nothing to hold...but my dreams?  
__(Storybook)  
__--  
_

Marguerite ne sut pas ce qui s'était dit entre les membres de la ligue, lors de la réunion à l'auberge, mais en vérité, elle n'avait pas voulu savoir. Elle et son mari avaient peu de temps ensemble et elle n'avait pas voulu le gâcher en écoutant comment l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde allait tenter de mettre sa chère vie en danger. A quoi bon se torturer si elle ne pouvait le retenir ?

Peut-être la jeune femme aurait-elle été étonnée de lire dans les yeux de chacun des jeunes gentilshommes présents, un mélange d'excitation, peut-être une goutte d'appréhension mais surtout d'impatience.

'Mes amis, vous ne savez pas ce que cela me fait de me sentir en compagnie de jeunes gens aussi valeureux que vous.'

Des protestations montèrent. 'Je ne voudrais servir sous les ordres de personne que le dandy le plus célèbre de Londres' s'exclama Hastings.

'Oui et je me proclame, avec la tête la moins remplie d'Angleterre !'

Tony frappa l'épaule de comparse, un sourire réprobateur aux lèvres. 'Hastings espère seulement que sous vos ordres Percy, cela le rendra un peu moins rustre, mais il perd son temps.'

Faussement outré, Hastings se jeta sur son camarade, commençant à lui tirer les cheveux.

'Les enfants !' La voix d'Andrew se leva, calmant soudain la bataille.

'Ils sont un peu mal élevé, j'espère que vos héritiers seront aussi garnement que vous !' Le rire de Percy résonna. 'Vous devez tous savoir pourquoi nous sommes regroupés ici. Vous avez tous entendu la rumeur au bal.'

'Percy, en savez-vous plus ?'

'Et bien non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un, en essayant d'imiter une entreprise noble telle que celle du Mouron Rouge, risque de finir par rencontrer Madame La Guillotine.'

Sur toutes les lèvres des membres de la ligue se lisait la même question.

'Le plan ?' Demanda Percy, dans un sourire qui trahissait lui aussi son excitation à l'aventure.

'On y va, on sauve un innocent puis on revient' répondit Hastings.

'Oui mon cher, j'attends des nouvelles de France qui me permettront d'affiner mon ébauche avant de vous la livrer. Elles nous atteindront demain matin avant que nous partions nous-mêmes pour la France…'

'Et encore une sacrée aventure !' S'exclama Hastings.

'Et sur ces mots mes amis, je vous souhaite à tous une courte mais bonne nuit.' Les jeunes gens se levèrent et prirent chacun le chemin de leur chambre. Mais Percy, resté derrière cherchait visiblement son manteau des yeux. Puis il le trouva et l'enfila.

Andrew le regarda faire, un sourire inquisiteur au visage. 'Percy et si c'était un piège pour vous attirer ?'

'A vrai dire mon cher Andrew, la personne qui vous savez est la plus proche de mon cœur me l'a aussi suggéré. Et bien, ce ne sera que mieux, nous tirerons quelques innocents de là et feront un nouveau pied de nez à notre ami Monsieur… hm… Chambertin.'

Cette réponse parut plaire à Andrew, qui sourit. 'Ne restez-vous donc pas ici cette nuit ?'

'Non Andrew, je retourne à mon cottage.' Sous les paupières lourdes, les yeux de Blakeney s'illuminèrent un instant. La raison devait sûrement tenir du fait de la présence de Lady Blakeney à Douvres. La jeune femme avait dû –et c'était très compréhensible vouloir rester jusqu'à ce que son mari embarque à bord du Day Dream. 'Tu peux dormir sur le bateau ou prendre ma chambre ici si tu préfères dormir sur la terre ferme.'

'Je préfère l'auberge. Même en ayant peur de faire honte à mes ancêtres et à mon sang anglais, je n'ai pas le pied marin plus que cela.'

Sur un sourire les deux hommes s'étaient séparés, l'un restant au chaud de l'auberge avec son feu chaleureux et l'autre bravant la nuit.

C'était il y a déjà dix jours déjà. Maintenant la grisaille des rues parisiennes remplaçait le brouillard quasi constant des côtes anglaises. Dans le petit appartement, un de ceux où la ligue se retrouvait fréquemment –car il était plus grand mais surtout parce que c'était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un vrai foyer, autour du feu étaient regroupés Sir Percy, Sir Andrew, Lord Dewhurst et Hastings ainsi que les autres membres de la ligue.

'C'est impossible, il est changé de prison en prison, nous n'avons jamais le temps de lui parler plus d'un instant tellement il est gardé.'

'Mais Chauvelin sait que ce n'est pas vous Percy, alors pourquoi tant de précautions ?'

'Autre que par peur que nous venions à sa rescousse, pour tromper l'opinion publique, mon cher ami. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour lui parler longuement. A qui peut-on parler longuement sans que cela fasse suspect ?'

'A la famille, mais aucun membre de la sienne n'est en France. Et inventer un membre serait suspect.'

'N'est-ce pas, mais à un moine ?'

'Oh Percy, vous êtes génial !'

'Prisonnier ! Voilà l'abbé qui vient écouter votre confession et entendre votre dernière prière avant votre dernier rendez-vous avec Madame la guillotine.'

Quand le garde lui annonça, le jeune Matthew se retint d'objecter que cela faisait belle lurette qu'il ne pratiquait plus. Mais Matthew réfléchit qu'il ne se trouvait pas en position pour discuter de ce qui lui arrivait, alors si cela leur plaisait à ces Français de lui faire rencontrer un prêtre avant sa mort, il obéirait sans broncher.

L'abbé était plutôt grand et svelte pour un homme d'église et la peau de ses mains, qui était la seule partie de l'homme qu'il pouvait voir, son visage étant masqué par une capuche, semblait être plutôt celle de quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui que celle d'un homme qui a voué son existence à Dieu. Encore une fois Matthew garda ses constatations pour lui. Depuis que l'homme d'église était entré dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas parlé, conservant sa tête basse et sa bible serrée contre lui. Toujours en silence, l'abbé prit place à la table, face à Matthew. Les gardes avaient refermé la porte de la cellule ; maintenant Matthew et l'homme d'église étaient seuls.

'Mon fils, il est tant de vous remettre à votre Supérieur, qui veille sur vous depuis son royaume divin.'

Soudain l'abbé bougea. Il se redressa lentement sur sa chaise et détendit les bras pour poser sa Bible sur la table. En douceur il l'ouvrit avant de la tendre au jeune homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Au centre du livre, sur un petit bout de papier corné, une petite fleur rouge était dessinée. Mais plus qu'une simple fleur c'était un mouron !

_Le Mouron Rouge vient me sauver !_ Songea Matthew, un sourire éclairant son visage sale.

'Vous êtes…' commença Matthew avant que le curé lui fasse mine de se taire.

'Quoique vous pouviez pensez pour sauver votre âme de cet enfer sur terre, je ne suis pas la solution, mais seulement le messager' continua l'abbé. 'Alors si vous consentez à suivre fidèlement la voix du Supérieur, alors vous pourrez certainement trouver très vite le repos de votre âme.'

Matthew réfléchit que peut-être leur conversation était écoutée. Alors comme le faisait l'abbé, il continua de parler comme s'il se confessait à un vrai homme d'Eglise.

'Je lui serais fidèle.'

'Sachez que non seulement le Supérieur, mais aussi ses anges seraient peinés de voir votre cœur quitter cette terre de si bonne heure.'

Ses anges seraient peinés… Justine ! L'abbé ne pouvait parler que d'elle ! Lady Justine ressemblait à un ange, elle en avait la beauté, cela ne faisait aucun doute. _Alors j'ai réussi, elle m'aime !_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage d'enfant.

Le curé leva la tête et Matthew croisa un regard aussi bleu qu'un été en Angleterre. Matthew avait entendu que l'insaisissable Mouron Rouge avait un regard atypique et qu'une fois qu'on le croisait, on savait que c'était lui… Etait-ce possible que ce soit l'homme en face de lui ? Non, l'abbé lui avait dit n'être seulement qu'un envoyé du Supérieur. Il devait sûrement parler de son chef, le Mouron Rouge.

'Oui, beaucoup de monde attend la libération de votre âme, mais pour l'instant, vous êtes incapable de profiter de tout l'amour que les anges prodiguent aux hommes depuis que le monde est monde. Et vu votre place actuelle, vous n'allez pas pouvoir de sitôt si vous n'avez pas une confiance sans borne dans le Supérieur.'

'Mais je lui fais confiance, les yeux fermés je suivrais la voix du Seigneur.'

'C'est une bonne résolution mon fils.'

L'abbé fit un signe de croix, sûrement pour ajouter du crédit à son personnage. Maintenant Matthew était sûr que l'homme devant lui, même s'il portait bien les habits d'abbé, était loin de remplir la fonction. C'était même sûrement un aventurier sans peur comme son chef et issu de l'aristocratie anglaise. Un noble, tout comme lui, d'où la pâleur et la douceur de ses mains.

Mais le plus important, il devait prévenir le Mouron Rouge du piège tendu pour sa capture.

Matthew soupira. 'Mon père, mes geôliers disent que si je ne suis pas le Mouron Rouge, ce que je suis pas, soit je travaille pour lui, soit je le connais. Et malheureusement, rien de cela n'est vrai.'

'Je sais, mais ayez confiance mon fils. Notre Seigneur n'a qu'un seul but aujourd'hui et il travaille uniquement au salue de votre âme. Mais vous devez me dire avant si vous savez où sont retenus ceux que vous avez par malchance emmener avec vous dans cette terrible épreuve ? Il est aussi temps pour eux d'être entendu en confession.'

'Ils sont enfermés dans la cellule d'à côté de la mienne. Je les ai vus quand j'ai été emmené pour être interrogé par le chargé de sécurité nationale Chauvelin.'

'Le citoyen Chauvelin, c'est intéressant.'

'Vous le connaissez mon père ?'

'On peut dire que c'est un vieil ami, enfin, plutôt le genre d'ami à qui on met de l'encre dans les poche de ses vêtements, un souffre douleur en quelque sortes. Le Seigneur a du prendre en charge et j'ai eu à entendre en confession nombre de ses captifs.'

'Alors je suis mort !'

'Et vos amis aussi si vous continuez à être si défaitiste ! Ayez confiance dans le Seigneur car en le Seigneur seulement est la sauvegarde de votre âme.'

'Je lui ferais confiance alors.'

'Vous allez dire au citoyen Chauvelin que vous voulez vous confessez une dernière fois avant votre rencontre avec Madame la guillotine, mais que vous ne voulez pas que ce soit en prison, dans une vraie église. Il y en a une petite, Sainte Bernadette non loin d'ici. Demandez à y aller.'

'Et après ?'

'Allez en confession, un prêtre vous attendra. Allez, ayez confiance.'

Sur ces mots, le curé se leva pour partir. Comme il était venu, à lents pas il se dirigea vers la porte quand la voix du prisonnier retentit derrière lui.

'Mon père !'

'Oui mon fils ?'

'Comment puis-je me faire pardonner par le Seigneur ?'

'Le Seigneur n'a rien à pardonner mon fils, le salue de votre âme, une fois en le royaume du Seigneur, sera votre pardon.'

L'abbé repartit.

Les gardes à la porte regardèrent distraitement l'homme d'église s'éloigner prestement. Une attitude normale pour tous ceux qui se rendaient volontairement à la prison.

Puis, peu à peu, la silhouette de l'homme se fondit bientôt dans la nuit.

Le curé arpenta les rues sombres de Paris jusqu'à une petite maison située non loin de la prison. Il frappa trois coups à la porte suivis de deux puis attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, un peu plus grand que l'abbé. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et son regard brillait d'une flamme amusée.

'Vous voilà enfin mon père, vous arrivez à pic, je crois qu'il y a dans cet endroit tout un tas d'âmes de jeunes vilains qui mériteraient d'être confessés s'exclama Lord Hastings en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son camarade d'aventure.

L'abbé esquissa un sourire et soudain, la même lueur amusée brilla dans ses yeux. 'Oui et dépêche-toi de me faire entrer car je suis frigorifié' répondit Andrew Ffoulkes.

'Je ne voudrais pas déchaîner les foudres de l'enfer par votre intermédiaire…'

Ensemble, les deux hommes montèrent au deuxième étage.

'Le chef est là ?' Demanda Andrew.

Hastings lui indiqua la pièce attenante au salon d'un mouvement de tête.

Percy était attablé et semblait écrire une lettre. Mais Andrew ne pu voir que Percy n'était pas loin dans la rédaction, seul, le prénom de _Marguerite_ était couché sur le papier. Le jeune homme savait exactement ce que ressentait son chef et il n'aborda pas le sujet. De même, si Sir Andrew avait pu apercevoir le regard de son chef, peut-être aurait-il été choqué par les larmes qui roulaient au bord de ses yeux.

'Percy ?' Au son de la voix de son ami et second, Percy se retourna. Si son regard était légèrement plus brillant que d'habitude, un sourire courbait ses lèvres. 'Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.'

'Le jeune Matthew a bien compris qu'il doit impérativement se rendre à Sainte Bernadette et être entendu en confession ?'

'Oui Percy, tout se déroule selon votre plan.'

Blakeney tendit ses longues jambes devant lui et esquissa un sourire. 'C'est tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, n'est-ce pas mon cher Andrew ?'

'Oui Percy.'

_Ça. Et rentrer le plus rapidement auprès de celles qui détiennent les clés de nos cœurs._

Si Marguerite Blakeney affichait un sourire, c'est parce que ses pensées l'éloignaient de la réalité et du moment présent. Ce n'était plus l'après-midi, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la petite bibliothèque de Richmond en compagnie de sa chère Suzanne...

_C'était il y a moins d'un mois, par un bel après-midi d'été, Marguerite se tenait dans le splendide jardin de Richmond plongée dans la lecture d'un de ces romans où il est question d'héroïnes qui mettent tragiquement fin à leur vie car elles ne peuvent vivre leur amour. C'était un rôle qu'elle aurait adoré joué sur les planches, à Paris. Lady Blakeney se souvenait parfois avec mélancolie de ses jours de gloire, lorsqu'elle était encore la jeune actrice Marguerite St Just, à être adulée par le public français. C'était avant qu'Il entre dans sa vie, apparaissant une fin d'après-midi de juin… _

_Sir Percy Blakeney._

_Percy… mon adoré…_

_Je mourrais pour vous._

_Marguerite était perdue dans ses songes quand une ombre gigantesque s'était dressée devant elle, masquant soudainement la lumière du soleil. Elle avait lentement levé la tête. Son cœur s'était pressé dans sa poitrine, ses larmes avaient jailli au bord de ses yeux. Celui qui était son unique amour, son mari, Percy se tenait en face d'elle. Il faisait dos au soleil et elle ne pouvait discerner précisément les traits de son visage, mais il souriait, elle pouvait le jurer sur la tête d'Armand. Et puis soudain elle était dans ses bras, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes. A ce moment, la jeune femme ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait le plus intensément, la joie, le bonheur, la quiétude enfin ou l'amour, la passion dévorante qui menaçait de la submerger._

'_Dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve' avait-elle murmuré. _

_Et le rire au creux de son oreille, léger, comme la caresse d'un rayon de soleil qui avait ponctué sa phrase avait été à la limite de faire perdre connaissance à Marguerite. 'Si c'est un rêve alors, ne nous réveillons jamais, mon amour.'_

'_Heureusement, sinon je croyais devenir folle.'_

'_Mais peut-être ma tendre chérie, vous reste-t-il un peu de cette folie, qui vous a poussée à traverser des mers et mettre en danger votre vie ?'_

_Marguerite avait plongé ses beaux yeux humides dans ceux de son mari. 'Ce n'était pas de la folie mais seulement le désespoir de vous perdre.'_

'_Mais n'était-ce pas non plus de la folie, de courir par amour après un mari si fou tel que votre serviteur, qu'il n'avait pas vu la grandeur de votre cœur ?'_

'_Sûrement, alors nous sommes fous tous les deux.'_

'_Là, c'est une vérité !' Avait déclaré Percy avant de l'embrasser, fougueusement, amoureusement, indéfiniment, goûtant l'amour de ses lèvres et abreuvant une pauvre assoiffée de son amour qui lui tant manqué. _

_Un témoin de la scène n'aurait pu affirmer que ces deux-là, dans leur union, avaient seulement pu être, l'espace d'une année, des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Mais Percy et Marguerite avaient réussi ce que peu de monde réussit, se haïr dans l'amour et se retrouver. De même qu'il n'aurait pu affirmer que «la femme la plus intelligente d'Europe» était en larmes d'être dans les bras de son mari et que le dadais de Sir Percy Blakeney cachait un amoureux transi et passionné… pour sa propre femme. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi ? Marguerite n'aurait pu le dire. Aujourd'hui ne lui restait plus l'écho de la voix de Percy et le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes._

'Marguerite ?'

La voix de Suzanne ramena subitement Marguerite au temps présent. Et soudain il était loin le temps où Percy était près d'elle, où elle voyait se refléter dans ses iris bleus les lueurs de l'aube quand elle s'éveillait et les rayons pâles de la lune avant de s'endormir. Ce temps, où quand Percy n'était pas près d'elle, c'était parce que (et uniquement) parce qu'il travaillait dans le calme et l'intimité de son bureau ou bien parce qu'il se divertissait en toute sécurité en compagnie de ses amis.

'Ma chérie je suis désolée' répondit Marguerite. 'J'ai bien peur que mon esprit se soit égaré quelque peu.'

'J'imagine très bien où quelque part au-delà de la Manche, n'est-ce pas ?'

Marguerite laissa échapper un soupir. 'Je suis désolée Suzanne, vous devez ressentir la même chose que moi et égoïstement je vous accable doublement de mon angoisse.'

La jeune Suzanne lui prit les mains. 'Ne pensez pas ça voyons ! Nous sommes amies d'abord et puis, si nous ne pouvions pas nous confier l'une à l'autre, à qui pourrions-nous ? Sûrement pas à ces têtes brûlées que nous chérissons tant à appeler nos maris.'

Marguerite sourit. La jeune Suzanne avait plus de foi qu'elle en ce moment.

'Vous savez, parfois, oh… j'ai si honte de le dire… Je porte en horreur toutes ces aventures, tous ces dangers qui m'enlèvent mon cher Andrew. Je veux dire que je n'en veux pas à Percy Dieu sait combien ma famille et moi-même lui devons éternellement reconnaissance, mais c'est juste toutes ces heures où je me demande si je le reverrai ? Parfois, s'en est trop pour mon pauvre cœur.'

'Je vous comprends ma chère Suzanne et c'est un sentiment normal. Nous ne serions pas humaines si nous n'éprouvions pas d'angoisse alors que nos maris mettent leur vie –qui nous est pourtant si chère à toutes les deux- en jeu pour sauver des innocents.'

'Quand je pense aux dangers qu'il court et à ce que j'entends parfois pendant les bals… j'aimerais leur dire qu'il est le plus brave, comme tous ceux qui appartiennent à la ligue bien sûr, que l'Angleterre peut-être fière de posséder des hommes tels que lui.'

'Et lui, d'avoir une épouse telle que vous.'

'Ma chère Marguerite, comment pouvez-vous seulement supporter ces ragots… la façon dont on considère Percy, son manque de courage, même sur votre mariage ?'

'Pour être sincère avec vous ma chère Suzanne, le seul avis qui m'importe est celui de Percy. Le reste, si cela ne provient pas de proches amis, ce n'est que vent. Et puis comment mieux cacher la vérité que de leur jeter carrément en face ? Comment les gens pourraient se douter que si je suis tant attachée à mon mari, ce n'est pas parce que je souhaite cacher quelques amants mais parce que je suis profondément amoureuse de l'homme que j'ai épousé ?'

'Vous êtes si forte Marguerite, ma chère, j'aimerais être comme vous.'

'Mais vous êtes forte Suzanne. Quand vous laissez l'homme que vous aimé, bientôt plus que la vie, partir à la suite de son chef pour de périlleuses aventures.'

L'après-midi s'étira lentement et agréablement jusqu'au soir. Alors que la lumière du jour s'affadissait, la jeune Lady Ffoulkes monta dans son carrosse pour reprendre le chemin de chez elle.

Sur sa promesse de venir bientôt lui rendre visite, Marguerite regarda le carrosse de son amie disparaître lentement dans la nuit. Une fois seule, elle attendit un long moment avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir. Bêtement, elle attendait que, peut-être par magie, la haute figure de son mari se dessine à l'entrée de la demeure.

Mais malheureusement, la nuit resta désolément vide et triste.

****

Chapitre V - La dernière confession

--  
_And we're all alone in this hell  
And we all have secrets to sell  
And there comes a day,  
__when we sell our souls away  
__(The Riddle)  
_--

'Moi c'que j'en dis c'est qu'c'est sûrement un piège vot'e histoire de confession à l'Eglise' lança le geôlier en ouvrant la cellule de son prisonnier.

Chauvelin, qui surveillait la manœuvre depuis le début d'un œil méfiant, tirait distraitement sur sa cravate. A chaque fois qu'il pensait au Mouron Rouge et à son double dandystique, instinctivement Chauvelin réajustait malgré lui ses vêtements et particulièrement sa cravate, objet de tant de moqueries de la part de Sir Percy Blakeney.

'C'est la dernière volonté du prisonnier avant son exécution. Nous pouvons au moins lui accorder.'

'Ouais mais les rumeurs disent que le diable anglais rôde déjà dans les rues de Paris.'

'Quoi, vous avez peur des fantômes ?' Demanda Chauvelin, sa voix moqueuse trahissant toute l'aversion qu'il avait pour ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous de lui sur l'échelle hiérarchique.

'Bien sûr que non, sacrebleu ! C'est juste que le prisonnier est sous ma garde et s'il s'échappe, ce sera la prison pour moi… ou pire ! Car que les membres de la bande du Mouron Rouge et bah, ils sont nombreux et rudement futés il paraîtrait ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire à Madame Guillotine de si tôt.'

'Vous allez la voir si vous n'obéissez pas à mes ordres, qui sont d'emmener le prisonnier à l'Eglise Sainte Bernadette.'

En grognant, le geôlier obéit. Avec des gestes tristement automatiques, il entra dans la cellule et attacha le jeune prisonnier, les mains et les poignets. Puis, sur les recommandations de Chauvelin, il lui fit enfiler un bonnet –qui était un simple sac de toile puant et opaque. Cela l'empêcherait d'une part d'apercevoir les éventuels signes de ses amis venus pour le délivrer et cela masquerait son identité.

'Si une fois dehors j't'entends prononcer un seul mot, j'te tranche la langue !' L'avertit le geôlier.

Comme il l'avait judicieusement fait depuis qu'on était venu le chercher, Matthew conserva le silence, se contentant de hocher la tête sous son sac de toile pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Obéissant tel un animal qu'on emmènerait à la boucherie, Matthew se laissa guider sans résistance hors de sa cellule et le long des couloirs insalubres –dont il avait encore le désagréable souvenir, jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison. Sans qu'il sache réellement qui l'escortait, le jeune homme pu distingué, en plus de son geôlier de Chauvelin, le pas et les voix d'au moins six hommes.

Depuis que le prêtre était venu le voir dans sa cellule, une semaine avant, Matthew n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du Mouron Rouge ou de l'un de ses envoyés. Moralement, il commençait à désespérer. Et si finalement, son évasion allait s'avérer impossible ? Mais une fois au contact de l'air frais de l'extérieur des rues de Paris, son esprit et son courage se ravivèrent. Comment avait-il seulement pu douter un instant ?

L'église de Ste Bernadette n'était pas très éloignée de la prison. Il fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour atteindre les portes de la maison de Dieu et celles qui devraient aussi être sa porte de sortie vers la liberté.

Au fond l'église, une chorale de moines répétait. Ce ne fût pas le prêtre de la prison qui vint accueillir le groupe mais un prêtre qui appartenait visiblement à l'Eglise. Gigantesque et énorme, l'homme semblait plutôt passer sa vie à table qu'à prier. Matthew se demanda si c'était un des membres de la bande du Mouron Rouge.

A la vue des soldats, il leva les mains devant lui. 'Non non ! Je ne veux pas d'armes dans la maison du Seigneur.'

Chauvelin afficha un sourire machiavélique. 'De toutes manières, il n'y a aucune issue de secours, mes soldats entourent l'église.'

'Et enlevez-lui ses menottes.'

'Mais il peut très bien se confesser avec des menottes mon père.'

Le prêtre grogna puis emmena Matthew avec lui vers le confessionnal. Chauvelin resta dans l' église, mais se plaçant assez loin du confessionnal, écoutant la chorale.

Dans le confessionnal, Matthew s'assit et fit un signe de croix. 'Pardonnez-moi mon père car j'ai péché...'

'Et ceux qui pêchent par amour n'ont pas besoin d'être pardonné, surtout quand c'est pour un ange tel que Justine.'

'Le Mouron Rouge ! C'est vous ?'

'Je suis surtout le moyen de vous sortir de là et de garder votre tête entre vos deux épaules. Ecoutez-moi bien car je n'aurais pas le temps de répéter. Il y a un passage regardez par terre. Il conduit à une catacombe. Enfoncez-vous le plus possible et restez-y.'

Le sang de Matthew se glaça. Des catacombes ! Des squelettes partout ! Une tombe !

'C'est votre seul moyen de survie. Allez-y maintenant !'

'Mais vous mon père ?'

'Ne craigniez rien, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.'

Alors Matthew obéit. Il ouvrit la trappe et s'enfonça. Il du se mettre à quatre pattes. Il longea le couloir le plus loin possible, frissonnant. Puis soudain il vu la petite lumière. Il y avait là une table et une chaise, ainsi que des vêtements qui avaient l'air d'appartenir à des clochards. Alors Matthew attendit.

Chauvelin retint un juron, mais seulement parce qu'il se souvint au dernier moment qu'il se tenait dans la maison de Dieu. Pendant la confession, Chauvelin s'était laissé charmé par les voix de la chorale, ne lançant que de furtives œillades vers le confessionnal. Plus tard, une bonne heure passée, l'agent du gouvernement s'était rapproché du confessionnal.

C'est là que, à sa fureur et grande surprise, il avait retrouvé le moine allongé sur le sol entre deux rangées de bancs, non loin du confessionnal. Il avait été ligoté avec sa propre ceinture de chasuble. Immédiatement, ne songeant même pas à libérer en premier le moine, il avait fait appeler ses hommes. Personne n'avait rien vu, le prisonnier s'était volatilisé. Et cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un seul homme…

Ce maudit Blakeney de malheur !

Chauvelin baissa la tête pour soupirer, jurant dans sa barbe. Devant lui, assis sur un banc près du cœur, le moine était toujours secoué de tremblements.

'C'est un démon' ne cessait-il pas de répéter. 'C'est un démon !'

'Vous vous trompez de personne, le démon c'est plutôt celui qui l'a aidé.'

'S'en prendre à un homme d'église sans défense, qui aurait pu croire !'

Chauvelin jeta une œillade condescendante, le moine était d'une taille imposante et ne donnait pas l'air d'être un être sans défense. De même que sa naïveté l'étonnait. Mais lui-même, ne s'était-il pas fait rouler plusieurs fois par le maître incontesté du déguisement, Sir Percy Blakeney ?

'Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là mon père ?'

'Je ne sais pas !'

Chauvelin ragea. Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la chorale des hommes. Ils avaient disparus. Peut-être avaient-ils fini leurs répétitions et que… Sacrebleu !

'Où sont les moines ?'

'Partis.'

'Je vois bien mais où ?'

'Oh pardon, je n'avais pas compris le sens de votre question, c'est qu'avec tout ce qui m'arrive, je suis un peu secoué et-'

'Stop !' Hurla Chauvelin, perdant patience. 'Où sont-ils ?'

'Ils ont sûrement rejoint leur abbaye.'

'Le Mouron Rouge ! Il était parmi eux et le prisonnier aussi !'

'Seigneur Dieu ! Ce démon, dans mon église !'

'Oui, avec les membres de sa ligue !' Chauvelin se tourna vers ses hommes. 'Retrouvez-moi ces moines ! Ils ne peuvent être loin !'

Et sur ce, l'agent de sécurité du gouvernement ainsi que ces hommes sortirent en trombe de l'église. Derrière eux, les yeux bleu pétillant du moine les regardèrent partirent.

Matthew n'avait pas la notion du temps mais il lui sembla, du fond de son trou que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Et depuis, personne, du bon ou mauvais côté n'était venu. C'est alors qu'un homme arriva et Matthew reconnu… le moine de la confession !

Il lui apporta de quoi boire et à manger. 'Mangez, nous partirons après.'

Matthew obéit. Puis le moine lui fit enfiler des vêtements de clochards et le fit sortir de l'église pour l'emmener à un petit appartement, non loin de l'église. Matthew resta dans le petit salon alors que l'homme était allé s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il en ressortit bientôt mais Matthew ne put réprimer son étonnement quand se dressa devant lui un homme habillé superbement de soie. Les yeux de Matthew posaient des milliers de questions et Percy partit dans un rire.

'Eh là l'ami ! On croirait que vous avez avalé une mouche. Il est vrai que ces habits me correspondent mieux que des haillons de clochards, n'est-ce pas ?'

Il ouvrit une bouteille de Brandy et en servit à Matthew. 'Vous toucherez bientôt notre bonne terre d'Angleterre.'

'Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela, me sauver ? Je veux dire, j'ai essayé d'endosser votre rôle et vous devez mettre votre vie en danger pour me sauver…'

'Il m'a été dit qu'une jeune femme est à l'origine de votre folie.'

'Justine, c'est un ange…'

Percy sourit. Soudain le jeune homme prit les mêmes traits qu'Armand, son beau-frère. 'J'imagine très bien. Disons que je n'aime pas que des amoureux soient séparés.'

'Monsieur, n'avez-vous jamais été si follement épris au point de mettre votre vie en jeu car elle ne vaudrait plus rien sans elle ?'

Le regard de Percy se voila et il laissa échapper un léger soupir. 'Oui.'

'Et après, que s'est-il passé ? L'avez-vous seulement menée jusqu'à l'autel ?'

'Non.'

Malgré sa réponse l'homme gardait une expression joyeuse au visage. Matthew ne comprit pas. 'Oh… elle… elle n'a pas voulu de vous ?'

Percy partit dans un rire. 'Non, bien qu'elle en eut toutes les raisons du monde, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.' Matthew était suspendu aux lèvres de Blakeney. 'Je l'avais déjà épousée.'

Matthew allait répondre quand soudain, du bruit se fit entendre. C'était des pas d'hommes, plusieurs et qui semblaient en cadence. A côté de Matthew, le moine se leva, étirant ses longues jambes qui devaient être fatiguées d'être pliées. Essayant de garder son sang froid, Matthew prit peur.

'Les gardes ! Ils viennent pour moi ' souffla-t-il.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, des bruits de voix étouffées leur parvenaient, mais l'homme continuait de sourire. Etait-il fou ? 'Plutôt votre escadron de sauvetage.'

Mais ce n'était pas les gardes. Matthew reconnu rien d'autre que… les moines de la chorale !

'C'était un bien beau tour que vous avez joué à ce pauvre Chauvelin !' S'exclama Andrew en s'asseyant sur le siège le plus proche de Percy.

'Que _nous_ avons joué mon ami' dit Blakeney en posant une large main sur l'épaule d'Andrew. 'Car sans vous je n'aurais pu le lancer sur vos traces et faire sortir notre jeune ami ici présent de l'église.'

Alors à la demande pressante de ses hommes, Percy raconta comment il s'était ligoté lui-même puis allongé sur le sol et comment Chauvelin l'ayant trouvé ainsi, avait éclaté de rage.

'Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais amusé comme cela !' Finit par dire Blakeney. 'Je recommencerais tous les jours si je ne savais que ces aventures peinent une certaine personne qui est, à dire vrai, toute ma vie !'

Blakeney se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sir Andrew le regarda avec étonnement ; il était évident qu'il allait sortir ainsi, en parfait gentilhomme anglais.

'Percy, vous n'allez pas retourner là-bas ?'

'Tu vois bien Andrew. Je pense que notre ami de longue date, Armand Chauvelin, va surveiller les sorties de Paris ainsi que les ports. Pour votre sécurité et celle du jeune Matthew, il faut le mettre sur une autre trace que la votre. C'est maintenant que les rôles s'inversent. Je vais créer une diversion.'

'Comment cela ?' La question d'Andrew était plus motivée par la curiosité enfantine du petit garçon qu'il était à l'intérieur que par l'angoisse d'un adulte pour son chef.

'Je vais donner à Chauvelin un autre Mouron Rouge mais cette fois-ci ce sera le vrai !'

'Percy, vous n'allez pas vous laisser capturer, il n'aura pas de pitié pour vous cette fois !'

'Non, mais je vais simplement semer le trouble dans son esprit. Pendant ce temps, attendez ici une journée puis vous emmènerez le jeune Matthew au bateau. Et avec la première marée possible, rentrez en Angleterre. Si j'ai le temps, je viendrais avec vous, sinon…'

'Percy !'

'Accompagnez-le jusqu'en Angleterre.'

'Mais comment aller vous faire pour rentrer, vous, Percy ? Chauvelin est sur les dents…'

'C'est aussi pour cela que le moins de membres de la ligue il restera en France, le plus de chance nous auront de réussir.'

'Je ne remets pas un ordre en doute, vous avez nommé la mission alors je l'accomplirais avec honneur.'

'Je n'en ai jamais douté.'

'Je sais que vous faites cela car Suzanne m'attend, mais Percy, je peux rester avec vous.'

'Je sais Andrew et si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, c'est à vous que je demanderais de rester. Raccompagne-le dans notre bon pays d'Angleterre. Retrouvez nos femmes et dites à Lady Blakeney…' Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses yeux se perdant dans ses pensées. 'Dites-lui que je fais mon possible pour me dépêcher de rentrer auprès d'elle. Elle sait tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi.'

Percy lui tendit une lettre et Sir Andrew la dissimula dans son habit sans même demander à qui il devait la transmettre. C'était évident que c'était pour elle. Elle, Lady Blakeney, peut-être le seul être humain qui arrivait à avoir un impact, même infime, sur le cœur intrépide de Sir Percy.

Puis il acquiesça et regarda son chef sortir dans le froid de cette fin de journée. Mais quand il vit le manteau clair de Sir Percy disparaître dans la nuit, Andrew laissa échapper un soupir lourd de regret. Alors qu'il allait bientôt rentrer pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie, sa femme chérie Suzanne, Percy courait vers le danger.

Mais surtout, comment allait-il seulement annoncer cela à Lady Blakeney ?

****

Chapitre VI - Il va bien Lady Blakeney !

--  
_One day all my world circled about you.  
__Now when I move on without you,  
__Nothing on earth is the same!  
__(Now when the rain falls)  
_--

Encore une journée de printemps s'éveillait sur l'Angleterre et plus particulièrement sur le Manoir Blakeney. Comme chaque matin depuis que Percy était parti, Marguerite avait du mal à s'éveiller, la réalité déchirant douloureusement la toile de ses rêves. Seule. Dans sa maison, dans sa vie, dans son lit. Après son petit-déjeuner, Marguerite était sortie se promener dans le jardin.

A un moment, elle arriva au niveau des prairies où les chevaux de la maison s'ébattaient en toute tranquillité. Non loin, les lads s'occupaient des écuries ; des ordres étaient criés, des hennissements y répondaient. Le soleil faisait briller leur pelage, les rendant brillants comme des bijoux sur l'herbe grasse. La jeune femme s'accouda à la barrière. Presque immédiatement, un bel étalon arabe s'approcha d'une allure souple et noble, sûrement attiré par la quête de quelques friandises. Sa robe était brune et sa crinière se détachait en de longs crins d'un noir de geai, rien ne venait gâter la splendeur du cheval. Quand le cheval approcha sa tête aux grands yeux brillants, Marguerite tendit la main et caressa les naseaux soyeux, le fronton puis le toupet.

La jeune femme se souvenait avoir vu Percy monter régulièrement cette monture en particulier. Instantanément les images de son mari, huché sur le beau cheval lui apparurent. En plus de sa taille normale, (Percy était plutôt grand par rapport aux jeunes gens de son âge), quand il était à cheval, il ressemblait à un géant avec son allure fière, sa façon élégante et précise de mener ses chevaux, que ce soit en calèche ou sur la selle. Si Marguerite avait rêvé d'un prince charmant quand elle était encore petite fille, la vie lui avait accordé ce vœu en lui faisant croiser, un soir de bal, le regard magnétique de Sir Percy Blakeney, Bart.

Bientôt, un jeune homme –presque encore un gamin (un des garçons d'écurie très certainement) s'approcha de Marguerite, un panier à la main. Respectueusement, il enleva son couvre-chef et salua la jeune femme. 'Bonjour Lady Blakeney, un bien beau jour pour une promenade.'

'Dites-moi ce cheval, c'est bien Sultan, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui Madame, c'est la monture préférée de votre mari.'

'Qui s'occupe de lui ?'

'Oh, c'est moi Lady Blakeney. Quand ce n'est pas lui directement, Sir Percy tient à ce que ce soit moi seulement qui m'en occupe.'

'Il est beau, il a l'air d'aller bien.'

'Oh, Sultan est en parfaite santé Madame' dit le lad avec dans sa voix l'écho de la fierté. 'Sir Percy tient à ce qu'il soit sorti régulièrement de son box pour que ses membres restent fermes.' L'homme ouvrit son panier, découvrant des pommes coupées en morceaux, carottes et d'autres fruits et légumes. 'Mais peut-être voulez-vous lui donner à manger ?'

Du panier, Marguerite prit un morceau de pomme.

'Surtout tendez bien la main, à plat, doigts serrés et il ne vous mordra pas' conseilla le lad. 'Sultan est un très gentil cheval et en plus d'être une très belle bête, il a beaucoup de cœur et de courage.'

Avec une douceur surprenante pour un animal de cette taille, le cheval attrapa le morceau de fruit tendu du bout des lèvres et l'avala aussitôt goulûment. Et il fit de même avec les morceaux suivants. Devant l'appétit évident du cheval, Marguerite laissa échapper un rire.

'Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi Lady Blakeney...' S'excusa le lad.

'Oui, vous pouvez disposer. Merci pour ce que vous faites pour Sultan, je suis persuadée que Sir Percy est heureux de savoir que son meilleur cheval est soigné par vous.'

Rougissant, le valet salua à nouveau très bas Marguerite puis repartit. Une fois seule, Marguerite soupira, caressant distraitement le front du cheval.

'Ton maître te manque cruellement, n'est-ce pas Sultan ? A moi aussi tu sais.'

Aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre, le cheval semblait l'écouter et partager sa peine. Mais il releva la tête quand on s'approcha derrière Marguerite. La jeune femme se retourna, c'était Louise, sa femme de chambre qui accourait. Les joues rosies, la respiration courte, la petite camériste avait sûrement dû la chercher dans toute la propriété.

'Lady Blakeney, Lady Blakeney ! Sir Andrew Ffoulkes vient d'arriver. Je l'ai fait attendre dans la bibliothèque avant de venir vous avertir.'

Marguerite se crispa. Andrew, seul ? Percy avait-il des problèmes ? Pire ? Si elle s'angoissait intérieurement, extérieurement Marguerite ne laissa rien voir à sa bonne.

'Sir Andrew ? Il vous a dit pourquoi il venait ?' Demanda Marguerite.

'Non Madame.'

'Merci Louise, j'arrive tout de suite.'

De la même allure qu'elle était venue, la femme de chambre s'en retourna. Marguerite regarda une dernière fois Sultan, qui était déjà reparti vers le milieu du pré, puis elle prit la direction du manoir.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer de mauvaise nouvelle.

'Il va bien Lady Blakeney !' Furent les premiers que Sir Andrew prononça quand il aperçut Marguerite sur le seuil de la bibliothèque.

Une seconde encore avant, le jeune homme se tenait devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, un coude posé sur le manteau de marbre. Son regard était levé vers le tableau surplombant la cheminée et représentant Sir Percy Blakeney, Bart. 1st. Comme chez tous les membres de la famille Blakeney depuis maintenant des générations, il arborait un regard clair bleu-gris, presque entièrement masqué sous de lourdes paupières tombantes et le sourire qu'il affichait donnait l'impression à ceux qui observaient l'œuvre que l'homme peint se moquait d'eux. Détail, à la main droite, il portait une bague ornée d'une petite fleur rougeâtre à cinq pétales.

A l'annonce de Sir Andrew, Marguerite ne pu contenir son bonheur et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Immédiatement le jeune noble vint s'agenouiller aux pieds de la femme de son meilleur ami, son camarade d'aventure et le chef qu'il respectait plus que tout autre homme.

'Oh merci mon Dieu !' S'exclama Marguerite, fermant les yeux et posant une de ses mains sur son cœur.

Elle avait envie de rire, à pleine gorge. Depuis temps de jours elle attendait des nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles de son aimé, le seul homme qui n'avait jamais eu un impact sur son cœur. Mais elle savait très bien que si elle se laissait aller, si elle laissait libre court à sa joie, même éphémère, elle finirait par être submergée de chagrin et ses pleurs remplaceraient bientôt ses éclats de joie.

'Je suis rentré directement' dit Andrew en essayant de rendre sa voix la plus douce et la plus rassurante possible. 'Les ordres du chef était de raccompagner notre rescapé chez lui et de venir vous trouver. Vous êtes mon second arrêt, Lady Blakeney, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps pour vous remettre ceci.'

De sa veste, Sir Andrew sortit une lettre scellée par un cachet et la tendit à Marguerite, qui la serra contre elle. Plus tard, au moment de l'ouvrir, Marguerite ne serait pas étonnée de trouver incrusté dans la cire un petit symbole floral qu'elle connaissait bien.

'Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse seule Lady Blakeney, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je reste le temps que vous lisiez sa lettre...'

'Non vous pouvez y aller, merci Andrew. Je suis persuadée que Suzanne, ainsi que vous-même, doit vouloir vous voir le plus vite possible.'

Au nom de sa jeune épouse, le sourire s'agrandit sur le visage du jeune homme. Et en un éclair, Marguerite y vu la lumière qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Percy. Un amour profond et sincère. Percy avait sûrement renvoyé Sir Andrew en France en partie pour cela.

_Et elle ? _

Le cœur de Marguerite se serra. Notant le changement, Andrew serra la main de Marguerite dans la sienne. 'Lady Blakeney, vous allez bien ?'

'Oui, ça va aller. Mais Andrew, dites-moi avant de partir, comment va-t-il… vraiment ? Je sais que Percy préfère passer sous silence les détails de ses aventures qui pourraient me peiner, mais au nom de mon amour pour lui et de votre amitié pour votre ami, j'aimerais savoir. A-t-il été blessé ?'

'Non, Lady Blakeney. Quand je l'ai laissé, il allait bien. Son dernier rôle a été de se déguiser en moine et de faire évader le rescapé lors d'une confession dans une église. Vous imaginez Blak--' Sir Andrew reprit sa familiarité '--Sir Percy, en moine.'

Marguerite laissa échapper un rire en pensant à l'allure de son mari dans un accoutrement d'homme de Dieu, mais la joie avait du mal à percer le manteau d'angoisse et de tristesse de l'humeur de Marguerite.

'Lady Blakeney…' soudain la voix de Sir Andrew se fit grave et empreinte d'une profondeur presque étrange. '…j'aurais voulu rester à ses côtés. Donner ma vie pour lui ou dans l'accomplissement de ses ordres serait un grand honneur. Mais rester aurait signifié de désobéir à ses ordres et cela ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.'

'Oui et à cause de moi, je me souviens Andrew' répondit Lady Blakeney avec la douceur propre à son sexe (et qu'elle employait parfois pour rassurer Suzanne, lors des absences de son mari) 'et je vous respecte autant en temps qu'ami et mari de ma meilleure amie, que pour votre engagement envers votre chef.'

Soudain, un geste qui surprit Marguerite, Sir Andrew posa sa joue dans la paume de la jeune femme, la maintenant serrée avec sa main. Quand il parla, Marguerite perçut les larmes qui lui obstruaient la voix.

'Lady Blakeney, je ne sais pas si je puis vous en parler mais quand Percy met sa vie en danger, quelque part en mon âme et mon corps, je tremble. Je sais que cela ne fait pas très viril mais… je tiens à lui plus qu'à personne d'autre. Il est mon chef, mon camarade, mon ami…' Sir Andrew releva la tête et croisa le regard humide de Marguerite. 'Vous me comprenez Lady Blakeney, n'est-ce pas ?'

Et soudain, dans les paroles d'Andrew, Marguerite comprit subitement une chose ; l'attirance qu'elle avait pour Percy n'était pas seulement du fait de son amour inconditionnel pour lui ! Certes, objectivement, Sir Percy Blakeney était très beau. De beaux cheveux blonds qui ondulaient paresseusement sur son cou, de larges épaules, un visage digne des plus belles statues de Michel-Ange, un port de tête fier ; son regard bleu gris quasiment masqué sous ses lourdes paupières, sa haute stature ainsi que son air détaché ne pouvaient qu'attirer et séduire les femmes (aucune d'elle ne résistait longtemps d'ailleurs quand elles se trouvaient sous le regard du prince des salons), Marguerite elle-même était la première à être complètement sous le charme de son propre mari.

Mais ce que Marguerite comprit plus exactement dans la confession de Sir Andrew, c'est l'effet que Percy produisait sur tous ceux qui avaient la chance de pouvoir connaître Sir Percy Blakeney -le Mouron Rouge. Outre Marguerite qui voyait en lui plus que son mari, son amoureux, son ami, son amant, chacun trouvait en Percy l'allié pour mener sa propre vie.

C'était soit un frère aîné, un père de substitution, un maître, une référence (qui dépassait largement la conception vestimentaire) ou un but à atteindre. Certains y trouvaient aussi plus qu'un ami, un confident toujours près à tendre l'oreille pour recueillir les plaintes des malheureux. Et de plus, il avait ce pouvoir étrange de renvoyer aux personnes leur propre image, mais rehaussée. Il était assez étrange de penser que tous ces rôles étaient remplis par un seul homme, que plus de la moitié de la bonne société anglaise considérait comme un idiot fini et irrécupérable.

Marguerite laissa échapper un soupir, rempli d'affection pour le jeune homme ainsi que de passion inassouvie pour celui qui influençait tant leurs deux vies et qui en ce moment risquait sa vie.

'Oui Andrew' dit-elle, 'je vous comprends.'

Marguerite attendit qu'Andrew soit enfin reparti, avec la promesse de faire appel à lui ainsi qu'à Suzanne dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin ou même l'envie, avant de se lever et de se rendre dans le jardin. Là, entourée des fleurs et du reste de la nature, Lady Blakeney décacheta la lettre.

Ses quelques lignes, écrites entre deux secours très probablement représentait de son mari adoré la seule chose qu'elle pouvait toucher et porter à son cœur et à ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, elle huma le papier, espérant retrouver l'effluve de sa présence, mais les fleurs du jardin de Richmond l'enivrèrent avant qu'elle put ressentir la moindre odeur, peut-être de sel marin, de forêt française, peut-être même de feu de bois ou d'herbe grasse.

De boue, de sang. Et de pleurs.

Marguerite ouvrit les yeux et commença à lire. L'écriture était fine, élégante, mais aussi déterminée, les lettres s'enfilant les unes après les autres à un rythme réglé comme une armée de caractères. Il était évident que même sur ce morceau de papier, son étrange et unique personnalité duale se reflétait.

_Ma bien aimée,  
__Je rentre très bientôt en Angleterre, en fait dès que je pourrais à mon tour trouver un moyen sûr de me glisser hors de France. Et à ce moment je ne pense qu'à une chose, vous retrouver, sentir vos baisers sur mes lèvres et voir vos beaux yeux s'illuminer.  
__P._

Repliant la lettre, Marguerite la serra contre sa poitrine et soupira. Les mots 'rentrer' et 'très bientôt résonnaient dans sa tête ainsi que les images de deux iris bleues et riantes venaient à son esprit...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre VII - La vengeance d'A. Chauvelin**

--  
_The world may be ugly, but each man must do what he must  
__(Madame Guillotine)  
_--

_Pardonnez-moi Margot._

C'est ce à quoi pensait Sir Percy Blakeney, le dandy le plus populaire de la cour d'Angleterre, agenouillé dans la boue d'une côte française. Courbé, le visage évitant le sol que de quelques pouces, quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes échappées de sa perruque trempant dans l'eau marécageuse, Blakeney était ligoté comme un gigot.

Debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse, Chauvelin jubilait. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire mêlant colère, satisfaction et un amusement cynique. A ce moment, rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à l'agent du gouvernement que le spectacle de Sir Percy Blakeney, à terre, vaincu et misérable.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le plan de Percy soit un succès. Et à cette heure, il aurait pu être déjà dans un confortable attelage, en route pour le manoir Blakeney. Et pour retrouver Marguerite. Mais sa passion de secourir des innocents l'avait desservi cette-fois.

C'était bête à vrai dire. Les rescapés venaient d'embarquer dans le bateau qui les mènerait à l'Angleterre, mais surtout vers leur liberté. Blakeney allait s'embarquer à son tour quand sur le port, il avait aperçu l'agent du gouvernement, Chauvelin lui-même, s'en prendre à un groupe d'hommes et de femmes. De sa position, il pouvait entendre les menaces de Chauvelin. Il voulait savoir où se trouvait le Mouron Rouge.

Serrant les dents, Blakeney avait ragé en lui-même. Il avait ragé contre la violence de la France, ragé contre Chauvelin, ragé contre son impuissance à ne pouvoir sauver plus de monde. Il avait déjà un pied dans le bateau quand une femme avait capté son regard. Elle avait des cheveux de feu, des yeux à la couleur d'un ciel de printemps, l'image s'était flouttée et soudain c'était Marguerite que Blakeney avait devant lui.

Et Percy avait songé à Marguerite, uniquement à elle, à sa beauté, à son amour infini qui transparaissait dans ses grands yeux bleus, quand il était allé à la rescousse de cette femme. Après avoir ordonné au capitaine de partir sans eux, Percy avait rejoint la terre ferme. Malgré son déguisement, mais peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de plan et agit par son seul instinct, il s'était trahi. Il avait récupéré l'enfant dans ses bras, la femme marchant à son côté.

'Ne levez pas les yeux. Il en va de notre sécurité à tous.'

Mais la femme avait eu peur et regardé un des soldats dans les yeux. Il y avait lu la frayeur et avait sonné l'alerte. Un instant plus tard, séparé de son précieux petit fardeau, Percy se retrouvait sous une mêlée d'uniformes, d'armes et de bottes. Chauvelin ne les avait pas retenus quand, une fois Blakeney attaché, les gardes avaient lancé des coups de bottes dans les flancs de leur prisonnier. Alors que son ventre se couvrait de bleus, il n'avait rien dit. Pas un cri. Pas un mot, juste son satané sourire d'Anglais.

_Pardonnez-moi Marguerite. Ma chérie, mon amour._

Chauvelin leva la tête et huma l'air. L'odeur de sel de la mer lui provenait emplissant ses poumons. C'était une odeur de chance. Devant lui, se tenait la haute silhouette de Sir Percy Blakeney, le dandy de salon habillé en paysan.

'Vous avez perdu Blakeney' lâcha Chauvelin.

'C'est bizarre mais à chaque fois que vous dites cela, il se trouve qu'il arrive le contraire' répondit-il comme si dans l'instant d'après il allait jouer une partie de cartes avec le prince de Galles.

Partout depuis que le prisonnier, le second Mouron Rouge s'était échappé grâce à Blakeney, on entendait des rumeurs. On avait vu le gentleman bien habillé au Nord de Paris, puis à l'Est, à l'Ouest, quartier Notre Dame où à Saint Michel. Ses hommes ne savaient où donner de la tête et lui, Chauvelin entendait qu'on le traitait d'incompétent et dans ses cauchemars l'agent du gouvernement entendait le rire déployé de son tenace ennemi.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Chauvelin, Percy affichait un grand sourire. Il devait l'avouer, même à Marguerite il masquait l'immensité de son amour pour elle, de peur de l'effrayer. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre qu'un homme si amoureux d'elle la laisse volontairement souffrir, par choix, pour le salut d'autres !

Mais tout cela, Chauvelin était loin de le deviner. S'il savait combien les époux s'aimaient et cela pas depuis très longtemps, l'étendue de leur lien lui échappait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour seulement entre eux ni de la passion, mais deux êtres fondus l'un dans l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, l'agent du gouvernement français avait voulu limiter les risques. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait emmené Blakeney en haut d'une falaise… pour l'exécuter sommairement comme un vulgaire voleur.

'Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ?' Demanda Blakeney.

'Toujours à vous occuper des autres quand votre sort est en jeu. Ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité, je pourrais les faire arrêter et condamner pour acte contre la république mais, disons que ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu pour la carrière du mouron rouge, je les relâche.'

Aussitôt, les gardes défirent les cordes qui maintenaient la femme et son enfant et les poussèrent loin en direction de la ville, non sans lâcher quelques jurons au passage.

La femme regarda Percy et il sourit. 'Tout ira bien, croyez-moi' dit Percy, 'fuyez maintenant.'

Et c'est ce qu'il firent. Percy ferma les paupières un instant. Les prisonniers étaient sur le bateau, la femme et son enfant libéré, le jeune Matthew retrouverait son ange… il pouvait s'en aller désormais.

_Pardonnez-moi Marguerite. Je vous aime tellement ma chérie… je n'aurais pas eu assez de temps pour vous le prouver._

Ce fut la douleur des bottes des soldats dans ses flancs mais surtout le rire sarcastique de Chauvelin ramenèrent Blakeney à lui.

'J'imagine déjà la douleur de votre charmante épouse quand j'irais lui annoncer moi-même la nouvelle de votre mort.'

Sir Percy, son horripilant sourire aux lèvres faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les propos peu intéressants de son adversaire. Au contraire, il jetait tout autour de lui un regard rêveur, à demi masqué par ses lourdes paupières. Mais Chauvelin savait par expériences aussi douloureuses que honteuses, que dès qu'il prononcerait le nom de Marguerite, Blakeney sortirait de son rôle de parfait idiot et révèlerait sa véritable personnalité ardente. Et c'était dangereux de réveiller cet homme d'action. Mais il comptait que Percy perde ses moyens, qu'il ne se maîtrise plus autant que quand on abordait le sujet de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, même la vie (Chauvelin n'en doutait presque pas).

'Ma pauvre Marguerite, si seulement elle ne vous avait pas connu, elle n'aurait pas tant souffert.'

Au prénom de Marguerite mentionné, cela sembla marqué l'esprit de Blakeney. Son sourire s'affadit et il se tourna vers Chauvelin pour le regarder de toute sa haute stature. Et cette fois son attention était concentrée sur Chauvelin uniquement.

'Je vous déconseille fortement de vous approcher de Richmond ou de quelques endroits où se trouve Lady Blakeney.'

'Mais vous n'êtes pas en position de vouloir quoique ce soit.'

'Il est vrai. Pour une fois, vous avez raison. Profitez-en car c'est une occasion rare.'

'Toujours l'humour aux lèvres Sir Percy, même dans la situation la plus critique.'

'Si vous aviez tant soit peu de jugeote mon ami, vous sauriez que c'est le meilleur moment pour l'employer, justement. Mais vous êtes sûrement trop français pour le concevoir ou trop...' Percy laissa sa phrase en suspens et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'Vous essayer de me confondre avec vos belles paroles.'

'Vous confondre ? Non, loin de moi, mais essayer d'éduquer un peu ce ramassis d'obéissance qui vous sert de cerveau, voilà qui est une mission tout à fait honorable.'

Et sur ces mots de victoire, Chauvelin tendit le bras vers un des soldats. 'Abattez-le. Sur ce, adieu, Sir Percy. Rendez-vous en enfer.'

Le soldat leva l'arme vers Sir Percy mais resta interdit.

'Tirez nom d'un chien !' Ordonna Chauvelin. 'Pourquoi vous refusez-vous à obéir ?'

'C'est que c'est le Mouron Rouge citoyen Chauvelin. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est immortel et qu'il se vengerait même dans l'au-delà.'

'Imbécile' déclara Chauvelin. Repoussant brutalement le soldat en arrière, l'agent du gouvernement se saisit de l'arme, la leva et tira.

Depuis le départ de Percy, les jours, si pleins de solitude et si vides de nouvelles de celui qui représentait ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, paraissaient durer une éternité pour Marguerite.

Pourtant cette journée était passée plutôt rapidement, pensa Marguerite quand elle monta en fin de journée dans son attelage, pour se rendre à un nouveau bal organisé en la demeure du prince de Galles. Dès son levé, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait courageusement pu grappiller à cause de son esprit tourmenté, Marguerite avait vaqué à ses affaires concernant la tenue du manoir en l'absence du maître. Puis, elle avait passé presque le reste de la journée à se préparer pour le bal, choisissant robe, chaussures et bijoux, parmi ses nombreuses parures, offertes pour la plupart par un époux dévoué et amoureux fou.

Marguerite aimait particulièrement ces préparations d'avant bal, sachant que quand elle serait fin prête et qu'elle sortirait de sa chambre pour se rendre à l'attelage qui l'attendait, un regard azur s'ouvrirait, légèrement plus que d'habitude, émerveillé. Il lui prenait alors la main et posait ses lèvres fines sur le bout des doigts.

_"Madame, si cela est seulement possible, vous êtes plus éblouissante encore que la dernière fois où j'ai eu l'honneur de poser mon humble regard sur votre grande beauté."_

_"C'est seulement la magie de votre amour qui me rend ainsi, Percy." _Marguerite n'avait pas cherché un instant à retenir l'élan de se jeter dans ses bras, entourant son cou de ses bras.

_"Alors votre beauté est immortelle, amour de ma vie."_

Alors ce soir, plus que d'autres, le cœur n'y était pas. Ce soir, elle danserait en sachant qu'il ne serait pas assis à une table de jeu ou debout, à converser avec ses amis, goûtant au plaisir personnel et infini de la voir évoluer, même aux bras d'un autre. Aucun rire sonore -aussi inepte soit-il- ne chanterait à ses oreilles et ce soir, alors qu'elle écouterait même conter les récits sur les incroyables aventures de l'insaisissable Mouron Rouge, aucun regard, aussi clair qu'un ciel de printemps, ne serait là pour capter le sien.

Ce soir elle rirait sans en ressentir la joie, boirait des liqueurs sublimes sans en goûter la saveur et même les baisemains seraient sans charme, sans qu'il ne pose ses lèvres fines et bouillantes de passion sur ses doigts. Ce soir, il n'y aurait qu'une femme au cœur emplie de tristesse de solitude sans l'être aimé alors qu'autour d'elle, tout le monde s'amusait, ignorant de ses peines.

C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle Lady Blakeney était arrivée tard au bal. De plus, c'était un fait acquis pour tous que, depuis l'union du folâtre Sir Percy Blakeney avec la jeune et superbe actrice française Marguerite St Just, le couple Blakeney arrivait assez tard aux événements où ils daignaient apparaître. Pour excuser leurs maintenant célèbres retards, Sir Percy aimait à dire à qui veut l'entendre, que c'était uniquement la mise en place de ses cravates qui causait leurs arrivées tardives. Et Marguerite confirmait ses dires, ne laissant place à aucun doute dans l'esprit des gens, sauf la pensée désolée d'une si jeune femme si accomplie amoureuse d'un mari plein de superficialité.

Et cela, même quand le retard était du au fait d'un retour inopiné, un soir où il lui avait fait la surprise de rentrer plus tôt que ne l'avait annoncé sa dernière lettre. Et alors que les aiguilles du cadrant n'avaient pas fini de faire leur révolution, Sir Percy était prêt comme s'il avait passé l'entière journée à se préparer. Et ce soir, c'était plus par habitude que par volonté que Marguerite avait fait son entrée après que la majorité de la masse des invités est arrivée.

Dès que Lady Blakeney fut annoncée à l'entrée par un domestique, le prince de Galles la fit mander immédiatement. Ce simple geste montrait clairement à tous, l'amplitude de son sincère attachement pour le couple Blakeney. Marguerite était une femme que le Prince appréciait énormément en dehors de toutes considérations physiques. La raison était tout autant du fait de son lien à leur ami commun qu'à sa personnalité vive et franche – si différente de celles, superficielles, de la plupart des membres de sa cours - qu'à sa grande beauté. Et de nombreuses fois le prince avait pensé que de quitter une femme telle que Lady Blakeney pour courir l'aventure et parier sa vie à chaque fois, devait être un enfer pour son ami.

'Ma chère Lady Blakeney, nous nous faisons une grande de joie de vous voir parmi nous ce soir.'

Marguerite s'inclina. 'Il n'existe que de rares choses en ce monde qui pourraient m'empêcher de répondre à une invitation qui provient de Votre Altesse.'

'De rares choses ou de rares… personnes' compléta le prince, un sourire complice aux lèvres. 'Nous nous apercevons avec tristesse que notre charitable compagnon de jeu n'a pas pu se joindre à nous ce soir.'

Sachant sa conversation avec le Prince écoutée par tous ceux qui se trouvaient en portée d'oreille – et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, on leur raconterait - Marguerite laissa échapper un soupir désœuvré.

'J'ai malheureusement peur d'apprendre à Sa Majesté qu'une partie de chasse en Ecosse soit à l'origine de son absence ce soir. Sa Majesté sait très bien que lorsque mon mari a une idée en tête, la chasse en l'occurrence, rien ne saurait l'empêcher de partir.'

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du Prince de Galles, qui imagina l'aventure (à peine croyable) dans laquelle Sir Percy Blakeney, moitié dandy de salon, moitié aventurier à l'esprit fou, sauveteur des faibles et des assaillis- avait du se lancer dernièrement. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, depuis qu'il était au courant de la double identité de Sir Percy, le Prince aimait pratiquer l'art du sous-entendu avec Sir Percy ou Lady Blakeney.

'J'imagine pourtant bien que votre esprit, qui est un des plus fins que je connaisse, représente un frein des plus solides à sa passion pour la chasse.'

Marguerite afficha un sourire plein de tristesse contenue. 'Pas assez visiblement.'

'Nous nous doutions bien que les raisons de l'absence de notre cher Sir Percy ne doivent être que quelques forces majeures au-delà de toutes celles impliquant ses innovations en matière de laçage de ses cravates.'

Derrière le prince, les rires fusèrent. Sur le point de prendre congé de Marguerite, un mouvement de foule se créant pour retourner dans la salle principale du bal, le Prince s'adressa une dernière fois à Marguerite, à voix basse. 'Vous transmettrez nos amitiés à votre époux. Nous apprécions l'ardeur qu'il met à sa chasse et le royaume de Grande-Bretagne entier lui en est redevable et fier. Et dites-lui que nous voulons son récit détaillé dès qu'il sera à nouveau parmi nous… en sol plus amical.'

Le prince salua à nouveau Marguerite d'une légère inclination puis il s'éloigna, une foule de gentilshommes le suivant comme la traîne d'une étoile filante. De son côté, Marguerite alla se mêler à la foule des invités. Ce fût courageusement que, pendant toute la soirée, Marguerite sourit, s'amusant du mieux qu'elle pouvait en donner le change. Elle dansa même, plusieurs fois, mais l'envie n'y était pas, son visage reflétant parfois - une seconde tout au plus - une tristesse qu'elle masquait par ses rires plus nombreux que d'habitude. Heureusement Yvonne Dewhurst, dont le mari devait rencontrer un ami et Suzanne Ffoulkes dont le mari était lui, parti soudainement pour Douvres, étaient d'une compagnie agréable et la tristesse dans le cœur de Marguerite s'allégea quelque peu en la présence de ses deux amies.

'En fin d'après-midi, Andrews a du se rendre à Douvres le plus rapidement possible' avait expliqué Lady Ffoulkes. 'Oh Marguerite, si vous saviez ce que je prie Dieu pour qu'il ne traverse pas la mer !'

La mer. Et de l'autre côté, la France et Percy, songea Marguerite.

Pourtant même face à ses amies les plus proches, Marguerite ne laissait presque jamais transparaître sa tristesse. Et c'était pour calmer son envie de solitude que, souriant au passage ici ou là, qu'elle s'était réfugiée hors de la demeure, dans le jardin. A l'intérieur, on dansait, jouait, discutait, flirtait, s'enivrait. Marguerite avait avancé dans le jardin jusqu'à une sorte de petite pergola. S'asseyant, elle avait fermé les yeux, se masquant le merveilleux spectacle du jardin. Mais derrière ses paupières closes, deux iris bleues à en rendre jaloux un ciel de printemps l'observaient.

Percy… Le simple fait de se tenir à son bras. Pouvoir l'entendre s'esclaffer (même si le timbre de sa voix ne la quittait jamais, l'accompagnant en permanence, à chaque seconde de jour comme de nuit), son rire emplissant soudain la pièce et donnant à l'atmosphère une légèreté outrancière. Danser, sentir ses bras autour de sa taille même brièvement, apercevoir son regard s'illuminer, le temps d'un éclat, mais qui ne serait que pour elle, grâce à elle. Et même, (pour l'énième fois !) écouter réciter ses rimes sur le plus ennuyeux ennemi de France, pour tous le Mouron Rouge, mais pour elle, son mari, son aimé, l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

Sans le vouloir, Marguerite s'était dissimulée dans la pénombre et quand elle entendit prononcer son nom, elle retint sa respiration.

'Lady Blakeney, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.'

Marguerite reconnue immédiatement la voix, la ramenant des mois en arrière, où les seuls souvenirs qu'elle gardait étaient de la souffrance et des pleurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa son interlocuteur d'un regard chargé de défiance et d'animosité.

'Vous ici !'

'Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oublié ma chère, je vais prendre cela comme un compliment' répondit Chauvelin en faisant une révérence basse à Marguerite.

Il était habillé de noir et se fondait avec la nuit. Marguerite pouvait à peine distinguer son visage, la seule partie claire de son être.

'Comment osez-vous même fouler ce sol ?'

'Pour vous, uniquement.'

'Si le prince était au courant de votre présence il vous ferait chasser.'

'Mais vous êtes la seule à savoir que je suis ici et vous n'allez pas le faire.'

'Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Armand.'

'Oui. Car d'abord vous voulez savoir la raison de ma venue. Et surtout si je vous dis que c'est en rapport avec votre mari.'

Marguerite laissa échapper un cri de douleur. 'Seigneur… Percy !'

'Je n'avais pu comprendre comment vous pouviez vous abaisser à aimer un tel homme. Vous étiez si heureuse en France, à Paris où vous étiez reconnue et adulée de tous dans la société et sur scène ! Tous ces talents gâchés pour qui… Sir Percy Blakeney, prince des dandies ?'

Marguerite se retint de répondre, ne voulant entrer dans le jeu de Chauvelin et de devoir justifier à cet homme son amour pour son mari.

'Je vous accorde qu'il est immensément riche et physiquement agréable à regarder, mais quoi, vivre dans le secret et la peur de la trahison de sa double identité, et de plus, être délaissée par un mari qui préfère vous laisser seule pour courir l'aventure, est-ce vraiment ce qu'une femme comme vous mérite ?'

Marguerite voulut répondre mais elle préféra, à la façon de Sir Percy, l'humour. 'Mon pauvre ami, vous n'avez donc toujours pas compris…'

'Oh mais si justement, Lady Blakeney !'

'Vos paroles sont du poison ! Je ne vous écouterais pas une seconde de plus' Marguerite se leva et prit la direction de la demeure. Mais elle s'arrêta bientôt, malgré elle. Elle devait savoir ce que Chauvelin était venu lui annoncer sur Percy.

'Je savais que vous ne partiriez pas, cela ne correspondrait pas à votre nature ardente. Je vais donc vous dire pourquoi ma présence vous importune ce soir. Je suis venu vous annoncer une nouvelle Lady Blakeney et compte tenu de la gravité de son état, j'ai préféré venir vous l'annoncer en personne. Sir Percy a joué avec le danger une fois de trop Lady Blakeney. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais il est mort.'

Marguerite, près du chambranle de la pergola mit une main pour se tenir debout. 'Je ne vous crois pas.'

'Je l'ai vu tomber devant moi, blessé. C'était juste au-dessus de l'endroit où vous avez échappé avec Sir Percy, déguisé en marchand. Le destin fait bien les choses, là où vous avez été réunis la première fois, là où il a péri.'

'Vous êtes le mal incarné, c'est encore une de vos ruses pour me perdre ou perdre mon mari. Et c'est le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé ! Mais vous vous méprenez encore après tout ce temps sur l'ingéniosité de Sir Percy. Il est plus intelligent que vous ne croyez !'

'Désolé que vous croyiez ça Marguerite.' Chauvelin mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un morceau de tissu imprégné d'une substance rougeâtre foncée.

'Voici une preuve de ce que j'avance' dit Chauvelin en tendant l'étoffe à la jeune femme, qui y jeta simplement un regard distant. Marguerite mit sa main devant sa bouche, retenant un haut le cœur, cela ne pouvait être !

'Si vous croyez pouvoir me convaincre avec ce leurre, vous vous trompez Armand' dit Marguerite, qui conservait ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son ennemi.

Pendant un instant, l'agent du gouvernement français fut troublé par ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas tant l'amour ou la passion qui s'y reflétait, sentiments normaux –ou explicables entre les deux parties d'un couple, mais plutôt le dévouement et une confiance sans borne. Il semblait à Chauvelin que les Blakeney, ensemble ou seuls chacun de leur côté, étaient indestructibles. Que l'épouse puisait sa force presque supra naturelle en son mari et vice-versa. Et cette révélation, provoqua autant l'admiration que l'étonnement chez Chauvelin.

Un geste qui surprit Chauvelin, Marguerite saisit le tissu dans ses mains. Et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, personne n'avait pu remarquer et encore moins Chauvelin, que ses mains tremblaient.

'Tant que je ne verrais pas son corps je n'y croirais pas' déclara Marguerite, sa voix soudain sourde de colère et de peine mélangée.

'Et vous ne le verrez pas. Mes hommes sont allés vérifier et il est tombé dans la mer, mortellement atteint par une de mes balles. C'est dans sa chute que nous avons retrouvé ce morceau de vêtement déchiré. Votre mari avait le choix Lady Blakeney, se rendre et pouvoir rester en vie pour retourner un jour auprès de vous ou la mort, la fin de son existence et une grande tristesse pour vous. Je dirais qu'il a choisi et que son geste a été égoïste.'

'Ce n'est pas vrai !' La voix de Marguerite dérailla, trop pleine de souffrance et de larmes.

'Il va falloir vous faire à cette idée. A force de trop vouloir défier la grande faucheuse, le Mouron Rouge devait disparaître un jour.'

'Partez… partez' supplia Marguerite. 'Je ne veux plus vous entendre, ni vous voir.'

'Alors adieu Marguerite, mon cœur, mon amour…'

'Ne dites pas cela !'

'Mais c'est ce que vous êtes pour moi ! Vous l'avez toujours été et le serez à jamais !'

Sur ces mots, Chauvelin partit, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit comme une ombre fait. Marguerite fit quelques pas avant de tomber sur un banc de pierre, à court de force. Les mains agrippées à la pierre, la tête baissée elle cherchait de l'air, sa gorge étant serrée par ses larmes. Sa tête se mit à tourner et Marguerite sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir si elle ne se calmait pas.

Percy ! Mort !

Mais comment ne pas croire ce que Chauvelin avait dit ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait le déplacement jusqu'en Angleterre, un endroit où il se savait ne pas être le bienvenu, sinon ? Elle leva la tête et sous la pâle clarté de la lune, une larme brilla sur sa joue.

'Oh Seigneur s'il vous plaît !' Pria Marguerite, 'faites que ce ne soit qu'un vil mensonge. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui…'

Elle baissa la tête et des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues et c'est ainsi que Suzanne la trouva. La jeune fille l'avait cherchée partout.

'Marguerite… ma douce !' La jeune femme s'assit près de son amie et prit sa main dans la sienne. 'Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Dites-moi tout je vous en supplie !'

'Ce n'est rien ma petite Suzanne, seulement l'air du soir qui joue avec mes nerfs et me fatigue. Mais qu'y a-t-il, vous aviez l'air bien gai il y a encore une seconde ?'

'Oh… une grande joie… mon cher Andrew vient d'arriver de Douvres !'

'Andrew ?' Répéta-t-elle.

'Oui. Sa calèche vient d'être annoncée dans la cour. Il doit sûrement ramener des nouvelles de France, des nouvelles de Percy, c'est pour cela que je vous cherche.'

'Je l'espère ma chère Suzanne.'

Bras dessus bras dessous les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la demeure. Mais déjà la nouvelle semblait se répandre plus vite qu'un parfum de fleur éclose.

Elle atteignirent l'entrée virent Andrew passer la porte d'entrée. Suzanne s'était déjà approchée pour aller au devant de son mari quand Marguerite se sentie tirée par le bras. Elle se tourna pour voir la Comtesse Portarles.

'Lady Blakeney, vous nous aviez caché cela !' S'exclama la Comtesse en levant les bras devant elle tel un insecte autour d'une flamme. 'Quelle joie pour nous tous ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir tout de même !'

Mais Marguerite ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau était fatigué de douleur suite à son entretien avec Chauvelin et la voix de la comtesse lui portait sur les nerfs. De plus, elle avait envie de pleurer. Savoir que Suzanne retrouvait son mari 'avec des nouvelles de France' était ce qu'elle voulait faire le plus au monde mais la comtesse semblait la maintenir attaché avec son bras.

Marguerite, que son éducation retenait, aurait voulu chasser la main de la comtesse pour ne plus être sous son emprise. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle devait se retirer quand elle vit que l'attention de la comtesse semblait être occupée par autre chose, situé devant elle. Marguerite, comme sonnée, suivi instinctivement le regard de la comtesse.

Son cœur esquiva un battement.

Une lueur d'amusement presque enfantine dans le regard, se dressait devant Marguerite l'élégante stature de Sir Percy.

****

Chapitre VIII - Is he heaven? Is he in hell?

--  
_That demmed elusive Pimpernel!  
__(They seek him here)  
_--

Plus tard, Marguerite devrait penser qu'il y avait des détails dans l'attitude de son mari qui auraient du l'alarmer dès le premier regard. La façon dont il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur l'épaule de Sir Andrew, sa main légèrement crispée sur la crosse de sa canne, les rides marquées au coin de sa bouche, cet air distant au fond de ses yeux étrangement brillants...

Mais la joie de Marguerite était si complète qu'elle n'avait laissé place à autre chose et surtout pas à une analyse objective de la situation.

Percy était rentré sain et sauf, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Il était en costume de soie crème, manteau, gilet et chausses accordés à la perfection et aux broderies tissées à l'or fin. Ses beaux cheveux blonds enserrés au niveau de son cou par un ruban de noir ; Sir Percy serait ce soir encore l'objet de nombreux commentaires de la part des invités. Comme d'habitude, il masquait son regard derrière ses paupières tombées, lui donnant un air d'idiot total.

Alors que nombre de dames s'extasiaient déjà à l'unisson, provoquant un bruit tel qu'on se serait cru dans un poulailler, le dandy de salon semblait impassible devant cette agitation, cherchant subrepticement des yeux la personne qu'il savait aimer le plus au monde.

Toujours à côté de la jeune Suzanne, Marguerite dont toute la joie irradiait son visage, sentie son cœur battre à son paroxysme et elle fit un réel effort pour se retenir de courir se jeter dans ses bras et couvrir sa figure de baisers enflammés. Soudain tout ce qui avait pu rendre les précédentes heures de la soirée maussades et sans saveur venaient de disparaître et la soirée promettait d'être la plus belle depuis longtemps.

Dès que Sir Percy vit Marguerite, élégante, superbe, divine, une lueur étincela- le temps qu'elle disparaisse - au centre de ses pupilles. Mais Marguerite l'avait captée et sentit immédiatement que si elle retenait ses émotions avec force, de son côté, Percy luttait de même. Sir Percy et Sir Andrew s'approchèrent des deux femmes et s'inclinèrent révérencieusement.

'Chère Lady Ffoulkes, Lady Blakeney' commença Percy de son ton léger et insouciant, 'je déplore sincèrement que vous vous voyiez encombrées ce soir de ces hommes qui se font l'immense honneur d'être vos maris.'

'Voyons Percy, vous vous jugez bien mal' répondit Suzanne alors qu'Andrew s'avançait déjà pour baiser la main de sa femme.

'Mais c'est que devant pareilles beautés ma chère Suzanne, nous autres simples hommes mortels, nous ne pouvons que nous sentir des êtres inférieurs.' Sir Percy avait fini sa phrase en croisant le regard de Marguerite où brûlait un feu d'amour intense. Percy saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

Et ce fût des lèvres chaudes, presque tremblantes d'émotions que Marguerite sentie. De même qu'elle laissa sa main dans celle de Percy plus longtemps que ne le voulaient les règles de bienséance. Se relevant de sa position, les yeux de Percy se plongèrent un long instant dans ceux de sa femme. Elle espéra au fond d'elle que personne ne remarque les larmes qui se formaient au bord de ses yeux. Il y a des choses qui ne se permettaient pas en bonne société, aussi anglaise soit-elle. Et pleurer de joie à la vue de son mari en faisait partie. Ses yeux éperdument amoureux et perdus dans les siens, Marguerite remarqua soudain une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux de son mari. De la fatigue peut-être, pensa-t-elle avant de chasser cette impression bizarre. L'homme de sa vie, son adoré était là et maintenant plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Et elle savait que ce soir, quand ils seraient seuls dans leur demeure de Richmond, il serait tout à elle. Deux êtres débordants d'amour et de passion à assouvir.

'Sir Percy, je me réjouis que vous ayez pu nous rejoindre à temps pour la soirée' dit Marguerite, retrouvant sa voix.

Percy s'inclina respectueusement. 'Mais Madame, c'est le seul but de faire votre bonheur qui a motivé mon apparition.'

Saisissant immédiatement le sens caché des paroles de son mari, Marguerite sourit, un éclair d'intense passion illuminant soudain son regard. Mais déjà le prince de Galles s'approchait du cercle Andrew, Percy, Marguerite et Suzanne.

'Ah sacré Blakeney ! Vous trouvez toujours le moyen pour vous faire remarquer à ce que je vois !' S'exclama le prince en tapant affectueusement sur l'épaule du dandy, qui leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

'Que Son Altesse me pardonne cette intrusion tardive, mais tout à la joie de la réussite de ma partie de chasse, je n'ai pas voulu perdre une seconde de plus pur venir vous compter mes exploits !'

'Exploits ! Mais voilà donc un bon mot ! Un exploit en matière de laçage de cravate il va sans dire !'

'Votre altesse me connaît si bien que je m'en vois flatté au plus haut point' répondit Percy avec une légère révérence.

'La chasse a-t-elle au moins été fructueuse ?'

'Comme accordé selon une partition ! Nous sommes tombés sur un jeune renard… peu expérimenté. Il aurait été si dommage de le manquer.'

'Vous connaissant Blakeney, c'était très certainement une proie d'un noble lignage' répondit le prince, enjoué de cette discussion à deux degrés. Il y avait peu de choses à cet instant qui amusaient autant le prince et ses sous-entendus avec Blakeney à la fois dandy de salon à la fois aventurier fou étaient l'une d'elles.

'J'aurais presque pu avoir assez de matière pour me faire une paire de gants pour cet hiver.'

La Comtesse Portarles, comme si elle avait été silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation et voulait se faire remarquer, s'exclama soudainement, d'un ton faussement outré 'Oh ciel ! Oh ciel ! Des gants avec ce pauvre animal Sir Percy !'

'Rassurez-vous ma chère amie' répondit Blakeney un ton cajoleur rassurant. 'Il est vrai que cet hiver j'aurais été à la pointe de la mode si seulement je n'avais pas l'angoisse que cette folle dame qui tourmente tant mes jours ne changea au dernier instant. Imaginez que la fourrure de renard tombe en désuétude et quoi… moi votre serviteur je me retrouverais le dindon de la farce, un objet de honte car je porterais sur mes mains un élément de la mode de l'hiver dernier ?'

Sir Percy se masqua les yeux un instant comme pour voiler à son regard la vision d'une telle infamie. Dans la foule, on souriait ou on levait les yeux. _Cet idiot de Blakeney._

Sir Percy continua. 'Malheureusement pour la mode Comtesse, mais heureusement pour ce renard, nous l'avons relâché en une terre plus… tranquille. Il a heureusement, pu échapper au couperet de…' Percy marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il voulait durant un instant rire de son propre humour '…monsieur le boucher.'

'Sir Percy, il n'y a définitivement que vous qui puissiez tourner un sport aussi viril que la chasse en un tour de farce !' Déclara le prince, enjoué.

'Mais Votre Majesté, c'est parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, justement' répondit Percy, son insolence face à la mort aussi haute que sa révérence fût basse.

Marguerite, depuis le depuis de la conversation, était restée silencieuse, les yeux amoureusement posés sur son mari. Elle savait que plus tard, une fois de retour à Richmond, Percy lui raconterait tout sans omettre le moindre détail. Ce qu'elle ne saurait pas, elle l'apprendrait par Suzanne, à qui Andrew, son fier et fidèle second en commande, aurait tout raconté.

Si Sir Percy lui racontait toujours le détail de ses aventures, il ne s'attardait jamais sur ses prouesses personnelles – non pas qu'il ne le mérita entièrement – mais il préférait se mettre non pas en position de héros sauveteur dans ses récits, mais plutôt comme l'un des membres d'une bande de jeunes polissons.

Au grand regret des auditeurs et auditrices, Sa Majesté voulut une discussion privée avec le dandy. Seules quelques personnes, une vingtaine d'hommes et quelques femmes, savaient que le prince voulait à l'évidence les détails de la véritable chasse, qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre, surtout de la bouche même du héros. Lady Blakeney, comme les autres femmes présentes, laissa donc les deux hommes. Après une révérence au prince, elle se tourna vers Percy et plongea son regard dans le sien. Dans leurs yeux passèrent tout l'amour et la joie contenue de leurs retrouvailles. Marguerite esquissa un sourire qui ne masquait rien de ses émotions et Percy s'inclina. Puis Marguerite quitta majestueusement la pièce, le regard de Percy la suivant.

Le prince de Galles, qui avait observé l'échange de regards entre la merveilleuse Lady Blakeney et son ami, se pencha vers Percy pour parler à voix basse. 'Il me semble ma foi que notre ami le Mouron Rouge a aussi grandement agit pour vous, Blakeney.'

'J'ai ma foi peur de ne pas très bien suivre votre altesse.'

'Mon cher Percy, j'ai bien l'impression que ce gredin ne se sera pas contenté de sauver d'innocentes victimes pendant ses folles escapades mais aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, comme l'amour et la passion qu'il existe entre un homme et une femme, au-delà de ce qu'exige l'union devant Dieu.'

Sir Percy s'inclina très bas. 'Et pour cela Votre Majesté, je lui suis redevable à jamais. Alors jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, tant qu'il pourra décemment s'atteler à sa tâche, je ne le laisserai jamais tomber.'

Ce ne fût que bien des heures plus tard que Marguerite put se libérer de la foule des dames. Leurs jacassements la fatiguaient et depuis que Percy était arrivé, elle avait l'esprit occupé uniquement par le fait de se retrouver seule avec lui.

'_Lady Blakeney' lui avait assoné Lady Portarles, 'n'avez-vous donc aucun pouvoir concernant les allées et venues décousues de Sir Percy qui nous mettent tant à mal ?'_

'_Pas le moins du monde, Comtesse' avait répondu Marguerite. Et le sourire qui avait accompagné sa réponse ne souffrait aucun commentaire._

C'est pour cela que, s'excusant auprès même de Suzanne de chercher un peu de solitude pour ses nerfs, Marguerite s'était éloignée de l'agitation à la recherche de la seule personne qui saurait la rendre complètement heureuse.

Arpentant distraitement la demeure, faisant une révérence ici, souriant là, c'était presque par hasard qu'elle s'était retrouvée aux portes de la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Les souvenirs lui remontaient ; c'était dans cette pièce lors du dernier bal de Lord Grenville, où son mari avait été trahi par sa faute. Marguerite en portait toujours la trace dans son cœur et malgré tout l'amour que Percy éprouvait pour elle, elle savait qu'elle garderait ce poids à jamais comme l'épée pend au-dessus de Damoclès.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans la pénombre, un feu dans la cheminée étant la seule source de lumière, renvoyée par les miroirs et les enluminures à l'or fin de quelques éditions. Marguerite entra, trouvant là un refuge pour sa solitude et pour pouvoir songer tranquillement à ses futures retrouvailles avec son mari. Mais soudain la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Une autre présence, près de la fenêtre apparaissait peu à peu dans la pénombre.

Avec l'obscurité, Marguerite ne pouvait distinguer que la haute stature de l'homme, qui se tenait contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, faisant dos à la pièce. Ses cheveux clairs se détachaient dans sa silhouette noire et ses mains étaient glissées dans les poches hautes de sa veste.

Comme s'il avait senti la présence de la jeune femme, l'homme se tourna lentement. Immédiatement Marguerite reconnut le profil de l'homme, son nez aquilin, son front droit, son menton viril…

'Percy !' S'écria Marguerite, qui ne put retenir l'élan de son cœur.

Même de loin et sans voir les yeux de Percy, Marguerite savait qu'il avait reconnu sa voix et que son regard cherchait le sien. Ensemble ils firent les quelques pas qui les séparaient, se rapprochant du centre de la cheminée qui jetait des éclats de lumière enflammés sur leur visage. Quand l'azur liquide de leur regard se croisèrent enfin, Marguerite s'étonna, encore, de lire tout l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de son mari.

'Margot…' Murmura Percy en refermant ses bras autour de sa femme.

Pendant un instant, serrée contre le torse de son mari, Marguerite se laissa complètement envoûter par sa présence et crut même un instant défaillir de plaisir. Puis Percy se détacha légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

'Ma chérie…' répéta-t-il, comme s'il voulait se rassurer, que le visage d'adoration qui le regardait était bien celui, réel de sa femme adorée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus ; la seconde d'après leurs lèvres se joignaient, cherchant à la fois le réconfort, l'amour et la tendresse de l'autre.

A partir de cet instant, plus rien ne compta pour Marguerite. Plus les longues heures d'attente et d'angoisse, plus la peur de le voir repartir bientôt pour une de ses folles aventures et non plus le fait qu'ils soient dans un lieu public où l'on pourrait les surprendre dans leur intimité. Non, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est la douceur des lèvres de Percy sur les siennes et la passion dans son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, les joues de Marguerite étaient aussi rosies que celles d'une écolière.

'Pardon Percy' murmura Marguerite, toujours étroitement pressée contre Percy. Ses larmes envahissaient sa gorge, parler devenait ardu pour la jeune femme.

'Mais pourquoi donc, lumière de ma vie ?'

'Pardon de ne pas vous avoir assez fait confiance… Chauvelin était là, dans le jardin… il m'a dit qu'il vous avait tué. Dieu m'en soit témoin, je ne voulais pas… mais je l'ai cru Percy…' Elle leva la tête, cherchant son regard. 'J'ai cru vous avoir perdu pour toujours…'

Percy laissa échapper un soupir de rage. 'C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner par vous ma chérie, j'ai essayé de faire tout mon possible pour revenir à vous avant ce maudit chien. Je savais les horreurs qu'il s'empresserait de vous dire. Le rat !'

Si Marguerite s'étonna de la rudesse des propos de Percy, elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Il y avait une irritation nette dans la voix de Percy et une sorte de relâchement dans ses propos. Sûrement la fatigue altérait légèrement sa maîtrise de soi. Sûrement.

'Percy' reprit Marguerite, essayant de rendre sa voix la plus calme possible. 'J'ai voulu mourir…'

Percy se détacha brusquement de Marguerite et le regard sombre, presque noir qu'elle découvrit dans ses yeux l'effraya l'espace d'une seconde et elle faillit éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Puis il partit sur un grand rire.

'Voyons ma mie, ne pensez pas à ces extrémités.' Percy l'attira contre lui et doucement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il ajouta plus doucement d'une voix étrange, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. 'Vous devez vivre, quoiqu'il m'arrive.'

Plus tard, Marguerite se dirait qu'elle aurait du deviner à ce moment.

'Pensez à votre frère, à votre chère Suzanne et à vos amis, que penseraient-ils de ce genre de décisions, hm ?' Et le léger rire qui accompagna sa question mit du baume sur le cœur de Marguerite.

'Mais je ne veux vivre sans vous.'

'Et je me fais mission que cela n'arrive avant que soient sonnées les heures de notre trépas décidées par Le Créateur. Ma beauté, ne craignez pas et non plus ce Monsieur… hm… Chambertin. Il croyait m'avoir --et c'est ce qu'il croit sûrement-- mais il est trop bête pour attraper le Mouron Rouge ou bien même un membre de sa ligue ! M'avoir sous sa main et me torturer est une chose, mais me tuer…'

Percy serra tendrement Marguerite, lui dissimulant son regard où brillait une lueur étrange. C'était la lueur que Marguerite n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans les yeux de son mari, quand Chauvelin l'avait réduit à l'état de bête humaine, enfermé dans ce cachot…

'Percy, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue avant de votre retour ? Ne pouviez-vous donc pas ?' Elle baissa la tête, nouant ses doigts autour de ceux de Percy. 'Dès que vous traversez la mer, chaque moment sans nouvelle de vous est une lame qui plonge un peu plus profondément dans mon cœur.'

Les lèvres de Percy étaient courbées en un fin sourire, mais Marguerite savait que derrière cette façade calme, c'était un amour passionné qui transparaissait.

'Je vous demande mille pardons mon amour' dit Percy en embrassant les petites mains l'une après l'autre. 'Par un fameux coup du sort, j'ai pu embarquer plus rapidement que prévu pour l'Angleterre, même si le Day Dream était déjà en mer. Je ne suis arrivé qu'il y a quelques heures seulement en sol Anglais, j'ai juste pris le temps de me changer et de venir vous retrouver ici directement, sachant que vous auriez déjà quitté Richmond et que le prince voulait me voir dès mon retour.' Les traits du visage de Percy se durcirent légèrement ; il caressa la joue de Marguerite. 'Marguerite, ma chérie… me pardonnerez-vous un jour ma folie de vous quitter ainsi et de vous laisser sans nouvelle de ce fou qui se fait l'immense joie d'être vôtre ?'

'Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, vous êtes là désormais, c'est le plus important. Je vous aime…' A nouveau leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser. 'Vous avez presque failli manquer le bal de Lord Grenville et ils vous en voulaient tous beaucoup... _Que peut donc avoir une partie de chasse de si excitant qui puisse retenir Sir Percy au loin ?_' Cita Marguerite, imitant le ton outré de certaines dames.

Sir Percy laissa échapper un léger rire, les traits de son visage se relaxant un peu mais conservant toujours cette sévérité que Marguerite avait remarquée. 'Vous qui savez compter plus que tout dans ma vie, ce qui me fend le cœur, c'est de vous avoir fait souffrir de mon absence. Je m'en veux terriblement et me culpabilise que vous ayez à pâtir de mes voyages, c'est pour cela que je mets toujours tout mon zèle à régler mes affaires au plus vite.'

Mais soudain un changement net se fit. Le visage de Percy se contracta en une grimace de douleur et sa tête divagua légèrement. Un instant, Marguerite pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir. 'Percy, vous allez bien ?'

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se reprit. 'Ce n'est rien, juste une crampe à l'épaule et un petit souvenir de France. Je pense que le voyage de retour a eu raison de mes forces, voilà tout. Je m'excuse ma chérie, ma conduite est vraiment impardonnable ce soir.'

En disant cela, Percy avait mis sa main le long de sa cuisse, comme s'il cherchait à masquer une partie douloureuse de son splendide physique. Il ferma les yeux mais une fois réouverts, il sembla ne pas pouvoir fixer Marguerite très longtemps. En Marguerite naquit un sentiment bizarre. Percy lui cachait-elle quelques secrets inavouables ? Armand avait-il à nouveau des ennuis ? Parfois elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer derrière ses belles pupilles azur. Alors, plus par respect que par crainte, Marguerite préféra garder le silence, conservant ses questions. Les réponses viendraient en leur temps, elle le savait.

'Percy…' La voix de Marguerite était remplie d'inquiétude.

'Ne vous affolez pas, ce n'est rien. Demandez à Andrew, ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure. Justement, je l'attendais pour…'

Ça y est.

Il allait le dire. Il venait d'arriver et parlait déjà de repartir.

Marguerite ne pourrait pas le supporter. 'Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir, vous venez à peine de rentrer ! Moi votre femme, votre aimée, je vous l'interdis ! Par tout l'amour et la passion qui nous lit oh… Percy mon amour, ne partez pas ! Laissez-vous au moins le temps de prendre du repos…'

Percy laissa échapper un rire. 'Quoi ? Les rôles seraient-ils inversés ? J'obéis quand c'est un des membres de la ligue, même le plus beau et le plus adoré de tous, qui dirige les opérations ?'

Marguerite détourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Malgré ses supplications, elle savait que Percy n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle lutta un peu quand Percy prit son visage dans sa main, obligeant Marguerite à croiser son regard. Elle ne voulait pas lire qu'elle et son amour pour Percy avaient perdu, que quoi qu'elle dise, il repartirait.

'Marguerite, mon amour… _Madame La Guillotine_ est très occupée ces temps-ci. Je ne peux laisser le nouveau gouvernement de France, beau pays pourtant car il fût le vôtre, écrémer sa population à leur guise. Vous savez que mon honneur est lié au sauvetage de ces innocents.' Percy passa une main dans les cheveux de Marguerite, dégageant son cou pâle. 'J'imagine que si vous aviez su avant notre mariage qui j'étais vraiment, que le Mouron Rouge faisait partie de ma personnalité, peut-être vous auriez-vous détourné de moi plus tôt et vous auriez été heureuse…'

'Et peut-être que depuis le début, c'était lui que je voyais en vous. Le Mouron Rouge, celui qui met son honneur au service des démunis, qui a le cœur et le courage de sacrifier ses richesses et celles de son âme pour lutter contre l'injustice. Oh Percy… vous n'avez donc pas compris depuis tout ce temps ?'

Il leva un sourcil surpris, mais conserva le silence.

'A part Armand, car il est mon sang, il n'y a qu'avec vous que je suis heureuse… une vie sans vous ne rimerait à rien.'

A cette déclaration d'amour soudaine, Percy se trouva sans parole. Seulement Marguerite vue briller des larmes sur le bord de ses yeux. Et dans son baiser, qui suivit tout de suite après, Marguerite eut l'impression qu'il était –enfin- tout à elle. La chaleur de son corps la transperçait, ses lèvres effleuraient sa gorge et son cou, Marguerite crut défaillir. Elle l'aurait fait si les bras de Percy n'avaient pas été enlacés autour de sa taille, la retenant contre lui. Les lèvres de Percy allaient rejoindre celles de Marguerite dans un nouveau baiser quand… un raclement de gorge discret les ramena soudain à la réalité.

Sir Andrew Ffoulkes se tenait à la porte. Et toute sa posture montrait qu'il était gêné d'interrompre les retrouvailles entre son chef et son épouse. Percy et Marguerite se détachèrent rapidement et Percy leva un bras en signe de bienvenue.

'Andrew, tu prends là un homme en proie à l'amour, mais que pourrait-on lutter face à vos charmes, Lady Blakeney' dit Percy, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

'Lady Blakeney, Percy, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…'

'Le mal n'est pas si grand, rassurez-vous Andrew. Sur ce, je vous laisse, sûrement votre chère Suzanne doit-elle se demander en quelle compagnie j'ai disparue.'

A la réponse de Lady Blakeney, le regard des deux hommes s'illuminèrent. Celui d'Andrew car Lady Blakeney lui faisait l'honneur d'être amie avec sa femme et celui de Blakeney- son regard brillait de fierté. Andrew salua bassement Lady Blakeney et Marguerite tendit sa main à Percy, qui la baisa. Marguerite quitta donc la pièce, sentant la caresse du regard des deux hommes derrière son dos.

Marguerite avait seulement fait quelques pas quand elle tomba sur Lord Dewhurst. S'il devait y avoir une hiérarchie dans la ligue du Mouron Rouge, en dehors d'un chef et de son fidèle second en la personne de Sir Andrew, Lord Dewhurst arrivait très certainement ensuite à équivalence avec que Lord Hastings. Et dans ses yeux, elle voyait briller la même lueur qu'elle avait vue dans ceux de Sir Andrew.

'Lady Blakeney, je crois que ma chère Yvonne vous cherchait' dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

'J'allais justement les rejoindre, elle et Suzanne.' Marguerite se tourna vers l'endroit où elle savait que se trouvait l'homme de sa vie. 'Sir Percy est dans la bibliothèque' dit-elle, se doutant que le jeune homme souhaite s'entretenir avec son chef.

'Au fait, comment va-t-il ?'

'Un peu fatigué, il me semble, mais quelques temps chez lui, à Richmond, lui feront le plus grand bien.'

Lord Anthony écarquilla les yeux de compréhension comme s'il venait soudainement de se souvenir qu'il ne devait pas parler de ce sujet devant Lady Blakeney.

'Anthony…' murmura Marguerite, qui appréhendait déjà le pire pour son mari, 'par respect et adoration pour Percy, vous devez me dire.'

Mais le jeune noble, par esprit de chevalerie, semblait vouloir garder le silence.

'J'ai vu à quelles extrémités il a été réduit lorsque Chauvelin avait mis la main sur lui et l'avait enfermé. J'ai supporté le voir affamé, privé de sommeil et assujettit par le mal alors je dois savoir.'

'Je croyais que vous saviez Lady Blakeney.' Le jeune Lord se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. 'Vous êtes l'épouse de notre chef et l'une des nôtres… je ne suis pas censé en parler. Sir Percy ne le dira pas, mais nous savons tous que cela le fait souffrir.' Au regard transis d'inquiétude de Marguerite, il sut qu'il devait continuer. 'Quand Andrew a pris la tête de l'expédition pour rentrer, Percy a créé une diversion pour attirer les gardes loin des portes de Paris, ainsi ils ont pu regagner le port sans encombre, mais cela, Sir Andrew vous l'a sûrement déjà dit quand il est arrivé ?'

'Effectivement.'

'La suite est que, quant à son tour le chef a voulu s'échapper pour rentrer en Angleterre, par un concours de circonstances malheureuses, Chauvelin lui ait tombé dessus. Percy a réussi à s'échapper mais…'

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Marguerite, l'implorant silencieusement de lui ordonner de se taire. Pour lui aussi, décrire les souffrances de son chef était une épreuve cruelle. Mais Marguerite ne pouvait se contenter que d'une partie de l'histoire. Le doute et son imagination auraient bientôt fait de la tourmenter autrement que la vérité.

'C'est à son flanc droit Lady Blakeney. Une balle lui a transpercé la chair, l'entaillant assez profondément. Et dans sa chute il s'est luxé l'épaule et un poignet. Mais il n'a pu voir un médecin car tout était surveillé vous savez, Chauvelin avait donné des ordres que si un blessé se présentait, on devait tout de suite l'arrêter et le lui amener. Je ne sais comment Sir Percy a pu faire le trajet jusqu'en Angleterre, mais une fois à Douvres, il a fait mander Sir Andrew. Là-bas, la ligue possède une calèche avec des chevaux toujours frais, mais Sir Percy ne pouvait pas faire le voyage en étant seul aux rênes. C'est pour cette raison que Sir Andrew est allé à Douvres.'

Marguerite pâlit. Voilà donc la raison de son comportement étrange ! Percy était blessé et souffrait le martyre en silence ! Marguerite voulue retourner immédiatement auprès de son mari mais après réflexion, elle se retint. Si Sir Percy n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, Marguerite doutait parfois que Percy oublia qu'il était un être humain avec un seuil de souffrance peut-être un peu plus éloigné que les autres hommes, il ne voudrait pas voir dans ses yeux qu'il était à nouveau la raison de la tristesse de sa femme.

'Anthony, ne dites pas à Sir Percy que je sais. Par prévenance pour moi il ne voudrait pas que je sois mise au courant.'

'Bien sûr Lady Blakeney.'

'Rejoignez-le et moi je rejoins votre charmante épouse.'

Sur une révérence, le jeune Lord entra dans la bibliothèque à son tour. Marguerite marcha un peu dans le couloir mais s'arrêta sur un banc. Vérifiant qu'elle était seule, elle s'assit et fondit en larmes.

Une preuve que Sir Percy ne se trouvait pas à l'apogée de ses forces, il n'avait pas pris les rênes pour rentrer. C'était une habitude qu'il conduise pour parcourir les quelques lieues qui menaient au Blakeney Manor, à Richmond. De coutume Percy menait lui-même les chevaux de leur calèche, Marguerite étroitement lovée contre lui. C'était donc Frank, son serviteur particulier qui les attendait à l'entrée.

Une fois que Marguerite avait découvert l'identité secrète de son mari, elle avait compris pourquoi Percy aimait tant Richmond, qui se trouvait pourtant à l'écart du centre d'activité et de festivité de Londres. Ainsi ses déplacements n'étaient pas épiés par tous et particulièrement ses départs soudain au beau milieu de la nuit. Alors, installée dans la calèche aux côtés de Percy, conservant sa main dans la sienne, Marguerite avait posé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son mari.

Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il était rentré Marguerite aurait pu déceler la moindre trace de souffrance sur le visage ou dans l'attitude de Percy. S'il savait tant masquer un sentiment si fort que la souffrance, pouvait-il lui dissimuler d'autres sentiments ? N'avait-il pas enfoui son amour pour elle au fond de lui pendant tous ces longs mois après leur mariage ? Marguerite n'osa pousser plus loin ses réflexions.

De même, à peine rentré au manoir Percy, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de défaire son manteau, s'était rendu directement dans ses appartements prétextant quelques affaires urgentes. Avec un simple baiser sur la tempe, il avait promis à Marguerite de venir la rejoindre plus tard dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, si elle le lui permettait. Mais Marguerite avait deviné que si Percy souhaitait être seul, c'était pour lécher ses blessures comme un animal blessé. Alors, après avoir retiré ses vêtements de bal, Marguerite congédia Louise ainsi que les autres domestiques pour la nuit. S'habillant de sa robe de chambre, Marguerite se rendit dans l'aile occupée par son mari.

Frank, le fidèle serviteur de son mari en sortait quand elle arriva.

'Frank, dites-moi la vérité, comment va Sir Percy ?'

'Pour être franc avec vous Lady Blakeney, mon maître m'inquiète.' Son visage devint soudain grave. 'Je me fais du souci pour mon maître Lady Blakeney. S'il continue à ne pas prendre de repos, j'ai peur que cela ne s'aggrave et qu'il tombe malade. J'ai bien usé de mes conseils…' Le domestique ne termina pas sa phrase, haussant les épaules dans une geste d'impuissance.

'Merci Frank.' Après une révérence, le serviteur se retira.

Depuis qu'elle habitait au Manoir Blakeney, Marguerite était peu venue dans les appartements de Percy, même après qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Quand ils passaient la nuit ensemble, c'était généralement dans la chambre de Marguerite. Percy lui avait avoué un jour que du fait de ses absences fréquentes, ses appartements lui donnaient l'air d'être dénués de vie. Les appartements de Marguerite et surtout sa chambre à coucher, au contraire, respiraient la présence de la jeune femme, son parfum, son goût pour la décoration et l'art, toute l'élégance de son être.

Marguerite se garda de lui rappeler qu'à ce moment de leur vie, elle s'était « amusée » à redécorer la maison ainsi qu'à s'acheter bijoux et robes jusqu'à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et cela, dans l'unique but de provoquer une réaction chez lui. Parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait la tenait en dégoût, parce qu'elle ne savait pourquoi et enfin, et surtout, parce qu'elle souffrait, la jeune femme voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans l'excès au point qu'il sorte de son indifférence pour elle.

Mais Percy se contentait de regarder son épouse dépenser la fortune Blakeney (qui paraissait sans fin) avec un léger sourire mais visiblement paraissant peu intéressé par ses actions. Quelques temps après, une fois le manoir entièrement refait à neuf, les jardins modifiés et l'achat de parures ne l'excitant plus, Marguerite s'était arrêtée, se limitant à un niveau normal et acceptable de dépenses. Encore une fois Percy n'avait réagit, si ce n'est une réflexion, glissée mollement lors de l'une de leur rencontres.

'_Quoi Madame, vous n'achetez plus ? Seriez-vous donc en mal d'inspiration ?'_

Cette réflexion, pourtant moins cruelle que celles dont Percy avait parfois le goût de lui assener, avait conduit Marguerite à s'enfermer dans son boudoir et y pleurer une bonne partie du matin et de l'après-midi. De cela Percy n'en aurait jamais connaissance.

La chambre était sombre, la seule source de lumière étant le chandelier sur la cheminée, que Marguerite dû s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de pouvoir discerner les éléments de la pièce. En chemise ouverte sur toute sa longueur, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, Percy semblait reposer sur un fauteuil.

En silence, Marguerite s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques pas de lui. Mais une vision la stoppa dans son approche. Avec les ombres, elle pouvait discerner les torsions de douleur défigurer le visage de celui qui, --oh oui maintenant elle le savait-- se trouvait être ce qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent, caressant de leur azur liquide le corps de l'intrépide aventurier. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, retenant le cri de douleur qui lui montait à la gorge.

_C'est à son flanc droit Lady Blakeney… Une balle… transpercée la chair… dans sa chute… l'épaule et un poignet._

Les paroles de Lord Anthony lui revenaient.

_Mon Dieu, _pensa Marguerite, _il devait souffrir depuis des heures mais n'avait rien laissé paraître._

Soudain cette pensée monta en Marguerite et elle se sentit honteuse de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses larmes devant ce corps abîmé qu'elle connaissait de ses yeux, de ses mains et de ses lèvres, elle se laissa tomber, s'agenouillant devant Percy.

S'éveillant brusquement, Percy, avec un geste plein de douceur prit le visage de Marguerite entre ses mains, laissant ses longs doigts fins se perdre dans les boucles acajou de sa chevelure. Marguerite leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien ; Elle fut choquée de voir la lueur d'abattement y ternir son superbe regard.

'Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit Percy ?'

'Pour éviter à vos beaux yeux ces larmes que je voie là.'

'Et moi je ne suis pas assez forte et je m'effondre à chaque fois que je sais votre vie en grand danger.'

Il lui prit les poignets et la releva, pour la maintenir contre lui. Le simple geste d'étirer ses muscles lui avait dessiné une grimace de douleur sur les lèvres. Serrée contre son épaule, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Percy plongea son regard clair dans les yeux de sa femme.

'Vous êtes aussi forte, si ce n'est plus, qu'aucun des membres de la ligue du Mouron Rouge. A vous ma confiance et ma foi sont sans limite, à vous je dédirai ma vie.' Mais déjà, ses membres étaient agités de tremblements inquiétants, signe que la douleur prenait le dessus des forces de l'intrépide aventurier en la personne de Sir Percy Blakeney.

'Il faut appeler un médecin Percy, vous ne pouvez rester ainsi.'

'Mais j'en verrai un, rassurez-vous ma chérie. Dès que je suis arrivé sur notre bon sol d'Angleterre, j'ai demandé à Ffoulkes de le prévenir où qu'il se trouve. C'est un homme très discret et entièrement dévoué à notre ligue. Il soigne tous les membres de la ligue quelle que soit la blessure et surtout sans poser de question. C'est même lui qui m'a soigné ce joli souvenir' dit-il en montrant la cicatrice en forme de M sur son bras. 'Il est vrai que j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer celle-ci à un autre médecin ! Lui a simplement haussé les épaules en murmurant : "ah, la jeunesse !" et m'a appliqué un précieux remède qui a laissé mon bras un aspect des plus flatteur. Et les bénéfices financiers qu'il en tire ne sont pas négligeables à vrai dire et clouerait même la plus loquace des pipelettes au silence.'

Alors Marguerite se souvint de "l'ami" que devait rencontrer le mari de son amie Yvonne. C'était donc pour aller quérir en vitesse un médecin pour Percy ! Marguerite serra les mains de son mari contre sa poitrine. 'Percy, laissez-moi être celui qui vient au secours de l'autre cette fois et reposez-vous sur moi.'

Percy sourit. Comment un ange aussi plein de bonté comme Marguerite pouvait-il aimer un homme tel que lui ? Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour toujours l'aimer malgré ce qu'il faisait endurer à son pauvre cœur de femme.

Peut-être voulait-il quelque part la tester toujours et encore par rapport à cette année où il avait souffert d'amour à cause d'elle, à cause de lui et de son entêtement tenace et idiot, mais ce temps là était résolu. Il ne voulait plus jamais la faire –les faire souffrir et il était le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose à cela.

Toujours un sourire étrange aux lèvres, Percy ferma les yeux. Lentement, il se laissait emporter lentement au fond d'un abysse où la douleur n'était plus que souvenir. Il avait chaud, il se sentait bien maintenant. C'est à peine s'il percevait la voix douce et attendrissante –oh cette voix qui le rendait esclave de son désir pour elle !- de Marguerite, qui le berçait tel un enfant. Elle lui provenait comme une sorte d'étrange écho lointain. Marguerite lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne. Mais il était rentré de France…

Ou rêvait-il seulement ?

****

Chapitre IX - Qu'Ad vitam… Eternam

--  
_You are all I know, you're all I have, I won't let go  
__(You are my Home)  
_--_  
_

'Lady Blakeney… Madame… Vous devez vous réveiller.'

La voix discrète et la main qui secouait doucement son épaule éveillèrent Marguerite Blakeney de son sommeil. Une bouffée d'adrénaline mêlée à de la honte l'envahit soudain. Seigneur ! En ce moment Percy luttait pour la vie et elle l'avait abandonné en laissant son état de fatigue prendre le dessus.

Quand Percy s'était évanoui sur le fauteuil, ses membres devenant soudainement aussi mous qu'une poupée de chiffons, elle avait fait appeler Franck pour qu'il l'aide à le transporter jusqu'à son lit. Puis elle s'était retirée le temps que Franck se charge de dévêtir Sir Percy. Pas que la nudité du corps de son mari la gêna -Percy était de ces hommes que la Nature a gâtés autant sur le point psychologique que physique-, mais la seule vue de la blessure de Percy la portait elle-même au bord de l'évanouissement. Franck avait ensuite approché le fauteuil près du lit pour que Marguerite puisse le veiller et c'est probablement à ce moment que le sommeil avait pris le pas sur ses dernières forces.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, une couverture était posée sur ses épaules ; sûrement Louise était-elle à l'origine de cette bienveillance.

Marguerite dévisagea gravement le visage du serviteur personnel de Sir Percy. S'était-elle endormie depuis longtemps ? Elle se frotta les yeux des paumes, chassant les derniers effluves de sommeil avant de s'adresser au domestique.

'Quelle heure est-il Franck ?'

Comme on aurait pu s'attendre et du fait d'être au service de Sir Percy, il était impeccable et ne semblait pas souffrir de fatigue.

'Bientôt cinq heures Madame.'

'Du matin ?'

'Oui Madame.'

Marguerite tourna la tête pour regarder Percy. La douleur se lisait sur les traits crispés son visage, même plongé dans un profond sommeil à demi-comateux, la douleur ne lui laissait pas de répit. Délicatement elle saisit sa main et fût surprise tant elle était bouillante et encore plus quand elle la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

'Il ne va pas bien…' murmura Marguerite.

Et plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus le mal attirait Percy à lui et plus il enfonçait Marguerite dans son désespoir.

Peut-être était-ce là les dernières qu'elle passait sur terre en compagnie de Percy. Ils s'étaient fait tant de mal pendant des mois, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, la vie allait-elle encore les séparer mais cette fois, à jamais ?

Marguerite laissa échapper un soupir lourd de chagrin.

'Il se bat Lady Blakeney, il ne faut pas perdre espoir.'

Marguerite esquissa un sourire à la tentative de Franck de lui remonter le moral. Elle savait être forte, elle l'avait déjà été… lorsque Percy avait été emprisonné en France… Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ces moments funestes.

'Je dors depuis longtemps ?'

'Moins de deux heures Madame. J'ai pris la liberté de vous laisser dormir.'

'Merci, c'est gentil.' Elle tourna le regard vers Percy. 'Comment va-t-il ?'

'Il n'y a pas de changement j'en ai bien peur Lady Blakeney.'

Dans cette simple phrase, Marguerite perçut l'attachement intime et sincère du domestique. Percy était un très bon maître, un peu excentrique, mais avenant avec les gens de sa maison. Elle l'avait entendu dire, maintenant elle en avait la preuve.

Puis Franck reprit un ton professionnel. 'Je me suis permis de réveiller Madame car le médecin vient d'arriver, ainsi que les gentlemen qui l'accompagnent.'

'Les gentlemen ?' Répéta Marguerite, surprise. Puis elle pensa, la Ligue très certainement.

'Ils aimeraient s'enquérir de la santé de leur chef.'

'Faite monter immédiatement le médecin et dites à ces messieurs que j'arrive.' Le domestique s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre pour porter les ordres mais Marguerite le rappela. 'Y-a-t-il Sir Andrew parmi eux ?'

'Oui Madame, c'est à mes yeux, celui qui paraît le plus anxieux de tous. Ainsi que Lord Hastings et milord Dewhurst aussi...'

Marguerite acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire fatigué alors que le domestique quittait la chambre, laissant Marguerite seule avec son mari inconscient.

Marguerite prit la main de Percy et la posa sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur. C'était l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus ; nombreuses étaient les nuits où il s'était endormi, la joue lovée sur sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui il ne ressentait plus que la douleur. En douceur, Marguerite porta les doigts vidés d'énergie à ses lèvres puis les reposa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Elle devait le laisser. En bas, dans la bibliothèque, on l'attendait.

En se dirigeant vers la porte et jeta un dernier regard à son mari avant de sortir. Même inconsciemment, il semblait lui insuffler l'énergie la force de ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Oui, il la rendait forte.

Et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait être.

Marguerite réalisa qu'elle était plus énervée que fatiguée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque.

Intérieurement, elle se sentait en colère contre le Mouron Rouge, contre les membres de la ligue qui le poussaient –l'encourageaient à continuer dans ses folles équipées par amour de l'aventure et du sport. Elle était en colère contre elle-même, de ne pas pouvoir être plus forte et en colère contre le gouvernement de son pays d'enfance, qui par ses actes de barbarie, poussait des hommes tels que Percy, à s'engager pour sauver des innocents.

Mais sa colère tomba immédiatement quand les belles pupilles violacées de Marguerite rencontrèrent les visages marqués de Sir Andrews, Sir Anthony et de Lord Hastings. Le même masque de tristesse d'inquiétude se reflétait sur les visages des membres présents de la ligue… des hommes, des gentlemen qui avaient choisi de donner de la valeur à leur existence, en secourant des innocents.

Ce fut Sir Andrew qui se leva le premier pour aller à la rencontre de Marguerite. En l'absence –l'incapacité momentanée de diriger la ligue, c'était à lui que revenaient les décisions.

'Les autres membres de la ligue voulaient venir' expliqua-t-il prestement. 'Et rien n'aurait pu les empêcher si seulement ce rassemblement étrange en pleine nuit, n'avait pas risqué de paraître quelque peu suspect.'

'Oui, il vaut mieux ébruiter au minimum l'état de mon mari. Qui est au courant ?'

Ce fût Lord Hastings qui parla. 'A part les membres de la ligue, vous-même et notre médecin, personne d'autre Lady Blakeney.'

'Bien. Il vaut mieux.'

Marguerite alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises, non occupées.

Et alors, commença l'attente. La petite réunion était comme décapitée sans son chef. A un moment on servit un rafraîchissement et chacun se plongea dans l'observation du fond de son verre. Si Marguerite restait assise le dos droit sur sa chaise, Lord Hastings se leva et fit quelques pas dans la bibliothèque.

'Nous aurions dû rester !' S'exclama le jeune Lord. Si Hastings était toujours celui à avoir la rigolade facile, le fait aussi qu'il prenait très mal ce qui arrivait à son chef n'en était que le côté opposé de son caractère.

'Percy nous avait ordonné de rentrer' l'informa Lord Anthony.

'Mais nous aurions dû rester pour lui prêter main forte.'

'Et désobéir ?'

La voix de Sir Andrew s'était soudain levée. En l'absence de Percy c'était lui le chef et même si son charisme était objectivement moindre que celui de Percy, les dix-huit autres membres le respectaient autant que Percy.

'La désobéissance ? Moi ?' Hastings était presque choqué que Sir Andrew formule ce genre de pensées à son égard. 'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je—'

Ffoulkes le coupa.

'Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire mon ami, mais j'ai demandé à Percy s'il souhaitait que je reste. Il m'a dit que le moins nous restions, le plus nous avions de chance de réussir. Il a fait passer notre sécurité avant la sienne, alors nous devrions lui en être reconnaissants au lieu d'imaginer ce que nous aurions pu faire pour éviter cela. Souvenez-vous en.'

Lord Dewhurst se leva et alla s'agenouiller près de Marguerite. 'Pardon Lady Blakeney, nous parlons comme si vous ne souffriez pas, vous aussi.

Marguerite était silencieuse, assise sur sa chaise, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Dans sa tête elle imaginait la scène. Percy avait renvoyé sa ligue ; il avait fait passer la sécurité de sa ligue avant la sienne et avant cela la sécurité de leur victime… et elle, son bonheur, sa tristesse venait-elle ensuite ? En troisième position ?

Le médecin arriva, plombant soudain l'atmosphère de son visage grave. Mais l'homme avait toujours ce même visage, que les nouvelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Marguerite lui proposa un siège qu'il prit, puis un rafraîchissement mais qu'il refusa cette fois.

'Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais c'est grave Lady Blakeney.'

'Mais il allait pourtant bien il y a encore une heure, lorsque nous étions au bal, comment son état a-t-il pu se désagréger de la sorte ?'

'Ce n'était qu'une façade Lady Blakeney et jusque là Sir Percy puisait dans ses forces. J'ai plusieurs fois remarqué qu'il possédait des forces qui sont sans nul doute bien plus étendues que beaucoup d'hommes de son âge, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang… c'est déjà une chance qu'il soit toujours en vie !'

Plusieurs fois, pensa Marguerite. Alors Percy avait été blessé, grièvement et elle ne s'en était jamais doutée ? Et soudain dans son esprit se forma l'image de Percy, une des ses nuits où il s'était endormi sur son épaule… ses petites cicatrices sur son corps qu'elle faisait semblant d'ignorer. Marguerite espéra que c'était par amour et uniquement pour cela, pas pour qu'elle ne s'affole pas et essaye de le retenir de partir, qu'il lui dissimulait ses blessures.

'Que puis-je faire ?' Demanda Marguerite.

'Seul le temps pourra faire quelque chose Lady Blakeney. Je ne vous cache pas que même avec mes remèdes, cette nuit reste critique. Il a la fièvre, c'est signe que son corps se bat…'

Le silence glaça la pièce.

Dans un geste presque paternel, le médecin saisit la main de Marguerite. 'Il faut surtout garder espoir Lady Blakeney, en sachant une femme de votre beauté à son côté, je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite lâcher le fil de la vie de si tôt.'

Le médecin partit peu après, mais non pas sans avoir entretenu Marguerite un moment seul à seule, pour lui indiquer les soins à faire pour son mari. Franck, son domestique les connaissait aussi, il aiderait sûrement la jeune femme. Puis ce fût le tour des membres de la ligue, qui se levèrent pour partir à leur tour.

'Ils attendent des nouvelles avec impatience' dit Lord Dewhurst en faisant référence au reste de leur ligue.

Avant de partir, Sir Andrews se tourna vers Marguerite. 'Vous savez, je ne voulais pas vous le dire plus tôt mais Chauvelin a été arrêté alors qu'il voulait quitter le pays. Du fait qu'il était en toute illégalité en Angleterre, il va être jugé pour espionnage' dit Sir Andrews.

Quand les hommes furent tous partis, Marguerite resta un instant dans la bibliothèque et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Elle sentait qu'elle allait livrer la plus dure bataille qu'elle n'avait jamais eut à livrer jusque là. Contre la mort.

'Je l'ai déjà perdu' ragea-t-elle en elle, 'je ne vais sûrement pas le perdre une seconde fois.'

Et comme ils l'avaient toujours fait ensemble, Marguerite et Percy vaincraient la Mort.

A observer le visage de Marguerite, on n'aurait pas pu distinguer la moindre trace de souffrance. Peut-être un œil exercé aurait-il remarqué la profondeur de son regard aux pupilles d'un violet presque noir. Si Percy se réveillait –quand- Percy se réveillerait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir autre chose que sa confiance en lui et surtout, la vie.

Pour le moment il gisait, étendu, les yeux fermés, les poings fermés et le front perlé de sueur.

Pour l'énième fois (Marguerite ne comptait plus) elle venait d'humidifier la compresse sur son front. Le visage de Percy était brûlant de fièvre sous la caresse des doigts de Marguerite, ses lèvres craquelées et ses membres sans force.

'_Il faut l'aider le plus possible, surtout qu'il est chaud en permanence. Et lui parler.' _Les paroles du médecin résonnaient dans la tête de Marguerite.

Avec une infinie douceur, Marguerite épongeait le front de Percy, humidifiant son visage au maximum. Les heures défilèrent, les lueurs de l'aube s'affirmant de plus en plus dans le ciel matinal. Marguerite entendait le manoir s'éveiller, A un moment Percy s'éveilla mais seulement pour laisser jaillir un cri. Puis il délira, appelant Marguerite.

'Marguerite… mon amour… '

Marguerite vint à son côté, prenant sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassant.

'Ils ne m'auront pas… je ne plierai pas… ils n'auront pas le dauphin… oh Marguerite pardonnez-moi… je ne peux plus lutter… Margot je vous aime… si vous saviez comme je vous aime…'

Il émit encore un cri et cette fois, le soupir qui l'accompagna alarma Marguerite. Non ! Cela ne pouvait être la fin ! Pas comme ça ! Ils avaient encore tant d'années de bonheur et d'amour à vivre ensemble !

'Percy, accrochez-vous mon amour, ne me laissez pas, je ne pourrais vivre sans vous… oh Percy…'

Mais Percy restait immobile, le corps presque froid. Marguerite éclata en sanglots et, car il était tard dans le jour, ne pouvant (voulant) plus lutter, elle s'évanouit comme une poupée de chiffons.

Ce fût une sensation douce qui l'éveilla de son sommeil. Un rayon de soleil lui caressait le visage. Elle s'éveilla enfin, elle était dans sa chambre. Cette nuit elle avait fait un affreux cauchemar, Percy était arrivé au bal, blessé et il avait abandonné la lutte cette nuit, cédant sa chère vie aux ténèbres.

Les oiseaux chantaient. Des odeurs de café et de pain grillé lui parvenait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire s'affadit immédiatement. En face d'elle se tenait sa robe de bal… Percy… sa blessure… alors tout cela était vrai !

Elle s'habilla de sa robe de chambre et courue hors de sa chambre vers les appartements de Percy. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là, sûrement Franck l'avait-elle portée quand il l'avait vue endormie. Mais il aurait pu la laisser dormir dans la chambre de son mari, elle l'avait déjà fait. A moins… a moins qu'il n'y ait plus rien à espérer. Cette pensée retentit profondément en Marguerite qui porta sa main à son cœur quand il la serra de douleur.

Elle croisa Franck qui semblait lui barrer la porte d'entrée de la chambre de son mari.

'Franck ! Comment va Sir Percy ?'

Il haussa les épaules. 'Lady Blakeney, vous ne devriez peut-être pas entrer…'

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Marguerite repoussa le domestique et entra, ouvrant la porte avec douceur. Dans son cœur et son esprit, elle était prête à tout endurer désormais. Si Percy avait quitté ce monde alors… la vie valait-elle encore seulement d'être ?

Quand elle leva enfin les yeux, la vision qu'elle eut la coupa. Elle ne sut pas quel sentiment prit le dessus, si elle devait pleurer, rire comme une damnée… ou rougir ?

En face d'elle se tenait de dos, le très vivant et très nu, Sir Percy. Il venait de finir sa toilette et allait s'habiller. La jeune femme put contempler les formes aussi généreuses qu'athlétiques de son mari, de la plante de ses pieds à sa tête. Les larges épaules, dévoilant ici ou là quelques marques anciennes de coup, le dos développé dessinant un V quasi vertigineux jusqu'au bas de son bassin, ferme et bien dessiné, puis deux jambes longues et élancées couvertes d'un duvet blond. Il s'appuyait sur la jambe du côté opposé de sa blessure, couverte d'un pansement de tissu blanchâtre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Marguerite maintint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de s'habiller, enfilant simplement une robe de chambre pour couvrir ce corps qu'elle connaissait et savait être en tous points parfait. Un corps résistant, fait pour endurer les souffrances autant que pour aimer.

Nouant sa ceinture autour de sa taille, Percy se tourna et nota enfin la présence de Marguerite. Et dans ses yeux, elle put y lire en dehors de la fatigue, une lueur amusée qui brillait. La nuit de la veille n'était plus qu'un lointain cauchemar maintenant. Les premières lueurs de l'aube l'avaient chassée à jamais.

Percy esquissa un sourire. 'Ma chérie… je ne vous avais entendue entrer.'

Sans répondre, Marguerite traversa la pièce en courant et alla se jeter dans ses bras, se cognant presque contre lui dans l'élan de sa passion. Les bras de Percy se refermèrent si étroitement autour d'elle qu'à un moment elle se sentit privée d'air. Mais pour rien au monde elle aurait souhaité qu'il desserre son emprise. 'Percy, Percy, Percy' murmura Marguerite, luttant avec les larmes qui lui venaient. 'J'avais cru… oh Percy !'

Percy desserra légèrement ses bras pour plonger son regard dans celui de Marguerite et la jeune femme remarqua qu'il souriait. 'Je me doute bien, ma tendre chérie, que ses interminables heures vous ont poussées, bien naturellement, à penser que votre serviteur dévoué était bon pour l'au-delà !'

Marguerite se resserra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sentit que Percy l'embrassait dans les cheveux, le souffle chaud de ses baisers rassurant son pauvre cœur éprouvé.

Marguerite l'entendit rire. 'Peut-être ma douce suis-je à un moment parti en direction de ce monde dont on ne revient jamais, mais seulement pour un instant, mais c'est votre amour, la force de votre dévotion qui m'a ramené ma chérie.'

Et à ces paroles, Marguerite ne put retenir ses larmes de joie et éclata en sanglots. Percy se contenta de la tenir étroitement contre lui et de la bercer comme une petite fille. Il lui murmurait des mots que Marguerite ne comprenait qu'à moitié dans le brouillard de bonheur dans lequel elle était, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son mari. Puis les larmes se tarirent enfin.

Marguerite leva son joli visage vers son mari. 'Percy, mon amour, promettez-moi de ne plus partir.'

Pendant un instant Percy se demanda si c'était de l'autre rive, celle de la mort, dont sa femme voulait parler ou de ses aventures en France, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée quand les yeux bleus, peut-être un peu fatigués mais éclairés de vie de Marguerite, croisèrent les siens.

'Je vous le promets' répondit-il en inclinant son visage vers celui de Marguerite, 'pour le moment'. Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Marguerite.

****

Chapitre X - La victoire de la vie  
_  
Ndl'A : Car il est toujours difficile de terminer une histoire, que l'on soit d'un côté ou l'autre de la plume, mais surtout de quitter ceux avec qui, le long des pages et au fil des phrases, on a aimé, tremblé ou souri (légèrement), il reste encore quelques mots à écrire sur ce qui se passa après les terribles heures où Marguerite Blakeney cru perdre son mari._

--  
_Let my heart fly!  
__Help me break free!  
__Sweet night, fill me with light!  
__(Home again)  
_--_  
_

Durant les jours suivants, la nouvelle passa partout que l'on-ne-peut-plus folâtre Sir Percy Blakeney souffrait de fièvre et que le mal était si puissant qu'il le clouait au lit sans pouvoir bouger de sa chambre. Mis au courant, le prince de Galles avait fait envoyer son médecin personnel pour s'enquérir régulièrement des nouvelles de son ami et veiller à son prompt rétablissement.

De même, un fait qui eût été largement commenté durant les divertissements, la superbe et intelligente Lady Blakeney était restée au chevet de son mari pendant tout ce temps, passant quasi l'intégralité de ses journées à veiller et divertir le malade.

'_Imaginez-vous ma chère que Lady Blakeney ne fera plus d'apparition tant que Sir Percy ne sera pas remis ! Il a la fièvre, on dit qu'il l'a attrapé en chassant en Ecosse !'_

Durant ce temps, seuls les amis et membres de la ligue, ainsi que Son Altesse Royale surent exactement de quoi souffrait le dandy. Sir Andrew et Lady Ffoulkes, Lord Dewhurst et son épouse Yvonne, Lord Hastings ainsi que son beau-frère Armand et les autres membres de la ligue (dont certains que Marguerite ne connaissait que de nom) défilèrent régulièrement au manoir.

Lors de chaque visite, Marguerite se retirait discrètement, laissant les hommes converser seuls et elle allait tenir compagnie aux épouses et à ses amies dans le salon. Ou bien elle allait dans la bibliothèque, restant seule pour attendre. Puis enfin, vers la fin de la journée, quand les invités se retiraient, elle rejoignait la chambre de son mari.

Durant les jours où Percy dut garder le lit, à la grande joie du malade, Marguerite passa de longues heures avec lui. Elle arrivait dans sa chambre vers le milieu de la matinée (mais Franck lui donnait des nouvelles dès son levé) et ne la quittait plus que pour aller manger, recevoir certaines visites ou répondre aux obligations que lui incombait son rôle d'hôtesse. Et le soir, elle attendait qu'il s'endorme, le plus souvent la tête posée sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Si Sir Percy avait encouragé sa femme à sortir et se divertir au lieu de rester cloîtrée avec lui toutes ces nuits, la réponse de Marguerite –mais surtout la passion dans sa voix ainsi que la lueur d'amour infini dans son regard- l'avait poussé à ne plus lui suggérer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit ou Lady Blakeney était plus heureuse qu'en compagnie de son mari. Et il était extrêmement heureux. De même, Marguerite était toujours habillée avec un soin méticuleux, pas que ce ne soit pas une habitude, mais elle voulait que Percy n'ait que de belles choses devant lui qui lui rappelle combien la vie était agréable. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle faisait fleurir chaque jour sa chambre, ayant donné des ordres aux jardiniers de cueillir les plus belles fleurs du jardin.

Pendant ces heures où Marguerite restait aux côtés de Percy, elle venait parfois s'étendre près de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Parfois ils gardaient le silence, trouvant un bonheur parfait à se trouver ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais parfois ils se mettaient à discuter, ponctuant leurs phrases ou remplissant les silences par de longs baisers. Marguerite chérissait plus que ces instants d'intimité où rien ne pouvait venir se mettre entre eux.

Sans le réaliser réellement, ils rattrapaient tout le temps perdu, de leur année après leur mariage et toutes ces heures qu'ils passaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Plus que mari et femme, ils étaient des confidents, des compagnons de galère ou des complices.

Comme toute chose qui est bonne car elle est éphémère, arriva bientôt le jour où Sir Percy fût rétabli. Alors, quand on annonça que, au mariage de Justine de Roche et de Sir Matthew Cunningham, le couple Blakeney serait présent, la bonne société anglaise respira. Les bals allaient être à nouveau égayés par le rire de Sir Percy et illuminés par la beauté de Lady Blakeney.

Enfin la vie reprenait son cours normal !

'Lady Blakeney, nous allons être affreusement en retard ! Et je ne pense pas que le prêtre retarde la cérémonie, même pour la plus jolie femme du monde !' S'exclama Sir Percy en réajustant distraitement sa cravate devant le miroir en pied du boudoir de Marguerite.

'Me voilà !' Répondit Marguerite en sortant de sa chambre.

Elle portait un ensemble à la toute dernière mode, une fois de plus la couleur de sa robe répondant parfaitement avec les habits de Sir Percy. Lui-même était d'une élégance folle dans son habit de nacre. N'écoutant que son cœur, Marguerite courut dans les bras de son mari, déjà grands ouverts pour la recevoir.

'Que le ciel m'en soit témoin ma chérie' dit-il plongeant son visage dans la chevelure de sa femme, 'je crois que serais l'esclave de votre beauté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Avez-vous au moins idée des damages qu'elle produit chez un être tel que votre serviteur ?' La voix de Percy était rauque d'émotions et le cœur de Marguerite bondit dans sa poitrine.

Toute à sa joie, elle se recula, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser, Marguerite répondit

'Je sais.'

Le mariage de Sir Matthew et Justine de Roche se déroula admirablement. Pas à un seul moment pendant toute la cérémonie Sir Percy ne lâcha la main de Marguerite, posée sur son genou. Il conserva ses doigts entremêlés dans ceux de sa femme, exerçant instinctivement une légère pression quand les promis prononcèrent leurs vœux d'engagement éternel.

Dans l'assistance, Marguerite souriait. Elle souriait parce qu'elle était heureuse pour les deux jeunes gens, elle était heureuse car son mari était près d'elle et l'aimait. Elle était heureuse car il faisait beau, car c'était simplement le temps idéal pour être amoureuse et savoir être aimée de retour.

A un moment après la cérémonie, Matthew vint vers Sir Percy. Ce dernier était pour une seconde seul et il observait la fête d'un air parfaitement idiot. Pendant un instant Matthew crut avoir rêvé, ce ne pouvait être le même homme, le Mouron Rouge et Sir Percy Blakeney, celui qui aimait s'appeler la tête la plus creuse de toute l'Angleterre.

'Ah mon jeune ami !' S'exclama Percy en le voyant venir timidement vers lui. 'Vous voilà passé dans le camp des hommes mariés.'

'Sir Percy, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Cette journée aurait été différente sans vous.' Le jeune homme vérifia autour de lui s'ils étaient loin d'oreilles indiscrètes avant de parler. 'Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ma folie ?'

Sir Percy ne répondit pas ; il semblait être occupé par autre chose. Machinalement Matthew suivi son regard. Assez loin des deux hommes, mais à portée de regard, se trouvait Lady Blakeney. La jeune femme discutait avec la jeune mariée.

Percy se tourna vers Matthew et croisa son regard. 'Mais pardonner quoi, Matthew ?'

Plus tard, quand les jeunes mariés ouvrirent la danse et la foule des invités les regardaient évoluer avec admiration. Encore un jeune couple de plus dans la bonne société. A l'écart de la foule, Sir Percy semblait observer les jeunes mariés d'un œil distant. Son visage était joyeux mais les yeux de Marguerite, habitués à observer le moindre changement sur le visage qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde décela une certaine forme de tristesse.

En douceur elle s'approcha de Percy. A sa vue, ses yeux s'illuminèrent immédiatement et le voile de tristesse sembla se dissiper.

'Percy…'

'Oui ma chérie ?'

'Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous avez rencontré Sir Matthew.'

Blakeney esquissa un sourire. 'Non ?'

'C'était lui… n'est-ce pas ?' _Celui qui vous a fait courir tant de dangers, qui a permis à Chauvelin d'essayer de nous nuire une fois de plus._

Blakeney sourit, semblant comprendre intérieurement ce que pensait sa femme. 'Disons que c'est un jeune homme qui a uniquement agit par amour pour la détentrice de son âme et cela, je me retrouve en lui et ne peux lui en vouloir.'

'Visiblement cet insaisissable Mouron Rouge a tendance à sauver des amoureux en péril' remarqua Marguerite.

S'inclinant, Sir Percy saisit la main de Marguerite et la porta à ses lèvres. 'Car peut-être ce diable de fantôme sait-il ce qu'est de perdre la personne à laquelle on tient le plus au monde ? Marguerite, quel aveugle fou j'ai fait pendant tous ces mois après notre mariage…'

Marguerite se rapprocha de Percy. 'Alors j'étais aveugle aussi. Mais peut-être avions-nous besoin de cette épreuve pour nous trouver vraiment.'

'Dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce contrariant Monsieur Chauvelin, s'il n'avait pas menacé la vie d'Armand, votre chère vie et la mienne…' Percy laissa sa phrase en suspens, un étrange sourire courbant ses lèvres. Et si…

Marguerite laissa échapper un petit rire. 'Comme le veut une célèbre expression française, _avec des_ _si on mettrait Paris dans une bouteille._'

Blakeney partit d'un rire léger. 'Ces Français sont vraiment des êtres à part.'

'Et vous ne vous en rendez compte que maintenant ?' Une lueur malicieuse scintillait dans les belles pupilles violettes de Marguerite.

Percy se pencha alors vers Marguerite et se saisit de sa main, mais avant de l'embrasser, il répondit 'seulement à chaque fois que je pose mon humble regard sur vous ma chérie.'

'Percy--'

A ce moment, Marguerite eut envie de lui demander de lui promettre de ne plus jamais repartir, de ne plus la laisser seule, qu'elle ne supporterait plus -ne voulait plus supporter- ses absences. Que quoique son honneur lui impose, elle voulait qu'il le mette en veilleuse et se consacre un peu plus à leur vie à eux deux.

De toutes manières, Marguerite savait (car seules les femmes pressentent ces choses-là) que dans quelques mois, un changement –une nouvelle arrivée dans leur famille, ferait que leur vie serait bouleversée radicalement. Mais quand elle plongea son regard dans celui de Percy, elle comprit soudain qu'elle se trompait.

En Percy Blakeney, le Mouron Rouge ne faisait que sommeiller et jamais il ne le quitterait. Et si l'aventure devait l'appeler à nouveau, il faudrait qu'il parte. Ensemble et séparément Percy et Marguerite avaient vécu la haine, les menaces de mort, l'angoisse de l'attente, la peur et la souffrance. Dans le futur il y aurait certainement (c'est à prédire) d'autres moments terribles, surtout tant que le Mouron Rouge ferait partie de leur existence, mais c'était eux. C'était ainsi qu'ils vivaient et s'aimaient.

Alors Marguerite garda le silence et se contenta simplement de sourire, acceptant librement d'être parfois reléguée, elle et son amour pour son mari, en seconde position.

De loin, Sir Matthew observait le couple avec un regard plein d'admiration. Il regarda Sir Percy prendre la main de sa femme et, se baisser respectueusement pour l'embrasser. Ils avaient l'air si proches, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Matthew sourit.

Tant que le Mouron Rouge veillerait, l'amour serait en de bonnes mains.

**-- Fin --**


End file.
